The Cyber Wars: Book 3 of The Mystery Bros
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Tyrone, Matt and Destiny are now the only ones protecting Gravity Falls from any new threats. However, as usual, Bill returns. But this time, it's not just him. Dark forces are rising up against the peacful old town, and perhaps worse than their previous enemies. But this time, the boys have backup. They meet new friends, and old allies and together they fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tyrone woke up screaming once again, in the middle of the woods. He looked around and realized he was in his tent, and in his sleeping bag. Tyrone let out a swear word and that prompted Matt to wake up next to him. He was also in his sleeping bag, and was wearing an orange PJ with beaver pictures all over.

"T-Tyrone. What the heck's wrong with you?" asked Matt yawning a little too loudly. Tyrone was sweating very heard and wiped it off with his hand.

"I had a nightmare again." He said quietly. Matt blinked a little and turned to Tyrone sleepily. "A nightmare? Was it the same one from before?" asked Matt with his voice still sour from snoring.

"It's nothing little man. It was just another one of those damn nightmares." Said Tyrone.

"Okay, well, let's go back to sleep then." Said Matt as he covered himself with his blanket. Tyrone laid down and looked up at the tent ceiling with is eyes wide open.

The nightmare he had was just another scary one as usual. He was always stressed in those nightmares. "It could be the pills." He said to himself. He looked over his phone and saw that it was still charging with the portable battery. Tyrone realized it was already a few months since his last seizure. It was a joy he felt deep inside knowing he was going to be alright and still standing to protect his loved ones. Tyrone was about to close his eyes ready to drift into his dreams when all of a sudden, his alarm came off.

"Shit. It's morning already." Said Tyrone.

Matt woke up with a grumpy looking face and yawned loudly. "Turn that damn thing off dude!" he said. Tyrone pressed the snooze button on his phone and chuckled to himself. "Morning." He said. Matt rolled his eyes and covered himself with the blanket. "Five more minutes." He pleaded.

Tyrone got up and left the tent. He stretched and did some squats to kill off time and he saw how beautiful the scenery was. There was a large green forest with a water fall in the distance, and Mount Hood can be seen from afar as well. The sun was rising very slowly, but giving the forest a dramatic and cool looking effect. Tyrone then breathed in deeply and screamed like a wild man. He wanted to feel alive and well. This was Oregon. HIs home state, and he was proud of it. Behind him was Matt, who poked his head out of the tent. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm screaming at the top of my lungs cause I want to." Said Tyrone.

"People might catch it on tape and claim it was Bigfoot screaming." Said Matt with his eyes still droopy from sleeping.

"People can piss off and say what the hell they want. I'm Tyrone! And I'm proud of it!" said Tyrone.

"Sure you are Ty." Said Matt patting on Tyrone's back as he stood beside him. The two brothers looked at the horizon and sat down on the floor. They were actually on the top of a cliff but taking shelter in a cave that was within. Matt placed his head on Tyrone's shoulder like the sweet little brother he was.

"Thanks for taking me out camping. We both needed to get away for a while." Said Matt.

"Tell me about it. We have been so stressed since the missing kids incident back home." Said Tyrone.

"And with Stan and Ford gone on another adventure, and Soos and Melody off on another business trip, life felt pretty good with the guys." Said Matt.

"That is until Dipper and Mabel were accepted into PCC, and they also left." Said Tyrone.

"When will they be back?" asked Matt.

"Probably they will be home for the holidays." Said Tyrone.

"I hope so. I miss them both. Well, I miss everyone. Right now it's just you, me, and the shack which is still open and run by Pacifica. She scares me though." Said Matt.

"She's cool. Just a little too Dipperish. That's why Dipper liked her. She's him but in girl form." Said Tyrone.

Matt laughed and patted Tyrone again. "And you have been having some fun times with Destiny! I saw you two make out in the Shack Party that Stan and Ford threw off." Said Matt.

"Private stuff little man. Private." Said Tyrone with a wink.

"It's true! You two are so inseparable! And you make out like there's no tomorrow." Said Matt.

"What about you and Lucy?" asked Tyrone, now turning the tables on his little brother. Matt blushed. "Oh, she's just a friend. We're not serious or anything." Said Matt.

"You should tell her how you feel one day." Said Tyrone.

Matt blushed and turned around. "I'm too young for a relationship." Said Matt.

"You little bastard!" said Tyrone as he grabbed Matt and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Watch the bed hair!" said Matt with a smile. The brothers began to tickle one another and both fell on the ground, laughing and having a very great time.

"I love you Tyrone. Don't ever change." Said Matt.

"I love you too you little taco kid." Said Tyrone.

"Dude that's racist!" said Matt jokingly.

Tyrone laughed and Matt tickled him on the ribs. "Stop! Your going to make me pee!" he squealed.

"Oh yeah!" said Matt as he ticked harder and Tyrone pushed him away. "I'm good. That's enough tickles for one day." Said Tyrone.

The boys were walking down the path they came from and went to Tyrone's small blue Volkswagen. And on the front window was a big fat pink ticket. "Shit! Are you kidding me." Said Tyrone.

"Where could a cop be in this place?!" said Matt.

"Park Rangers. They must have come during the night or something." Said Tyrone. As the boys got in the car, they received a beeping noise from their phones.

"What the?" asked Matt. Tyrone got his phone out and shook his head. "An amber alert. It's saying that there's a police chase close to where we live……." Tyrone slowed down as he read.

"That's happening at Gravity Falls?" asked Matt.

"It says here they are chasing a suspect that is responsible for hacking other people's computers and phones. Weird.. I hope the cops get him." Said Tyrone.

"As long as it's not Bill Cipher, I'm good." said Matt.

"Dude, don't invoke that name. He could be anywhere." said Tyrone jockingly.

"Relax. That pizza with the one eye is history. Didn't he die in his dimenstion or whatever?" asked Matt.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know. I heard he was gone, but not sure for how long. That guy never rests." said Tyrone.

"It's been close to the year since we last saw him. I'm sure he's thinking twice before going up against us, the Mystery Bros!" said Matt.

"I like the sound of that." said Tyrone as he started the car and the boys drove off back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrone and Matt stopped at a local gas station that was close to where they were camping. They neesded some gas for the uccoming traffic and journey back home. The boys stepped outside and went into the small convenient store to get some snacks. Unbeknowist to them, they were both watched from afar. An angry yellow triangle with one eye was sitting on a tree outside, across from the gas station, using an eye glass to spy on the boys.

"Look at them. They think they can easily get away with what ever they want. Foolish little boys." said Bill Cipher, the wicked villain who tried to destroy Gravity Falls thousands of times.. Next to him was another ghostly like figure, although small, blue and meek. Similar to Bill, he had one eye, but sported a cute little night hat used in a pajama set. He was also carrying a small teddy bear.

"Bill would you give it a rest. Those guys don't look like bad guys." said the little triangle, with the voice of a little boy. Bill turned to him and rolled his large eye.

"Caspar my pet. Don't annoy me. I wont stop until I have their heads mounted on our wall back home!" said Bill aloud.

"You promised Mom and Dad you wouldn't decorate their already perfect home. You promised them that you wouldn't make the home into some sort of mega fortress with your pictures all over." said Caspar as he floated in front of Bill.

"Yes yes. And you did a good job taking care of the place while I was away. Now Caspar, with my brains and your power, we will rule the world together!" declared Bill.

Caspar rolled his eye. "And how many times did you fail on doing that?" he asked.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! We're going to flatten their tires, and make them use all their money to buy new ones!" said Bill.

Caspar didn't look impressed. "You know, if father were here, he would have entered the store and vanish them on sight. That's real evil. But destroying their car sounds like something Mom would do, or worse... Limbo." said Caspar.

"Don't invoke that name! Limbo is dead to me!" said Bill.

"Just go into the store and make them vanish! Or snap your fingers to have their eyes in their mouths, like you did to that Northwest fellow." said Caspar.

"My powers are not like they used to be little brother. I had it all! But now I'm almost powerless." said Bill.

"Then focus your energy on getting some of that power back." said Caspar.

"You little snot! I knew Limbo was a bad influence on you! He's brainswashed you! No no no! You will come with me and we will show those kids what we are." said Bill.

"Interdimensional Pizza Men?" asked Caspar.

"I was thinking more like interdimensional Pizza demons, but that works too." said Bill. He honestly enjoyed the nicknames his little brother would invent.

"Come! We must make haste!" said Bill as he floated towards the store.

Tyrone and Matt quickly picked up some snacks and bought them at the counter. The cashier scanned each item slowly, yet he looked a little troubled. "Everything okay?" asked Tyrone to the slow cashier. The middle aged man suddendly woke up and nodded.

"Sorry kids. I've been thinking a lot lately about the hacked computers in certain stores." said the man.

"Hacked computers?" asked Matt.

"Our computer was hacked not too long ago. We were getting a bunch of emails from different addresses and they were all jump scares! I jumped out of my seat the minute I opened an email." said the man.

"That's annoying." said Tyrone.

"It was. We thought it was a prank by some kid, but the addresses on the computers all link to one specific place. Have you guys heard of Gravity Falls?"asked the man.

"Yeah. We live there." said Tyrone. The man couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You two live in that crazy place?! I hear things go bump in the night there." said the man.

"It does once in a while. But you get used to it." said Tyrone.

"But a hacker in town? That sounds a little scary. And one of our friends works in a pharmacy." said Matt.

"The jumpscare email has been sent to many places. Including Gravity Falls. Perhaps it already happened." said the man. Tyrone gave some thought and noddeed. "We'll be careful." he replied.

Outside of the store, Tyrone grabbed his phone and dialed Destiny, he beloved sweetheart. "I don't think people in pharmacies get scary emails." siad Matt.

"One can never be too careful." said Tyrone as he waited for Destiny to pick up. She eventually did and Tyrone smiled.

"Destiny baby. How are you?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't Destiny baby me! Did you send that awful email to me this morning? Or was it Matt? One of you two pulled a fast one on me." said Destiny over the other line.

"Destiny I didn't send anything, neither did Matt. I called because I heard a mass emial was sent to a bunch of buisness." said Tyrone.

Destiny on the other end sighed deeply. "Oh honey, it was the most terrible thing I have ever seen! I was scared out of my mind. It's gone now, but... who ever did that was such a dumb ass!" cried Destiny.

"I know what you mean. We called because we were worried." said Tyrone.

"Thanks, but nothing bad happened. Just a scare." said Destiny.

"Kay. That's good." said Tyrone.

"Did you take your morning pills?" asked Destiny.

"I did."replied Tyrone.

"I have your medicine here. Make sure you pick it up too. And maybe I can do a special boyfriend discount." said Destiny. Tyrone blushed.

"Can I talk with her?" asked Matt.

"Sure." replied Tyrone as he handed his phone to Matt.

"You know, why don't you dump Tyrone and hang out with me instead nena?" asked Matt.

"Your funny enano." said Destiny.

"Bonita." said Matt.

Tyrone chuckled. "Watch it kiddo. She's my bonita nena." said Tyrone.

Matt gave the phone back to Tyrone. "Don't be hard on him. He's just having some fun." said Destiny.

"I'm playing too don't worry." said Tyrone.

As the boys were standing around with their phone talking, Bill and Caspar appeared close to the car.

"Now remember what I taught you Caspar. Get the tires off the car. The Pines will have no where to go!" said Bill.

Caspar grabbed a tire with his little funny looking hands, but let go. "I sense something Bill. I don't know what, but... something is not right." said Caspar.

Bill at first thought Caspar was being chicken as usual, but he too felt an aura. A very dark aura indeed. He turned around and felt cold on his triangular body.

"Caspar, let's head back to our dimension. I think I know where this is coming from." said Bill.

"You feel it too? I'm not crazy?!" asked Caspar.

"RUN!" demanded Bill as the two beings vanished into thin air.

...

Tyrone and Matt got into their car, and before they could take off, Matt noticed something very odd. An old man was standing by not too far from where they were. He was a rather tall looking African American fellow, and his face was wrinkled with age. But there was something odd and troubling. The old man was starting right at Matt. Or Tyrone. One of the two. He just stood there staring at them all doing nothing. But his face... it was a scowl that looked either like hatred or annoyance. Matt couldn't tell the difference. He wanted to say something to Tyrone, but decided to keep quiet. Maybe the Man looked like that. Angry looking. Or perhaps...

"Everything okay?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm good." replied Matt as he paid no mind. The car sped away and the old man stayed there, looking at their direction. Matt felt his skin crawl for some reason. This was not natural.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrone was driving the car on the way towards Gravity Falls. As he was driving, he turned to briefly see Matt sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. Tyrone smiled as he kept driving. However, he knew the risks he was taking. He was driving. And he has Epilepsy. Tyrone shouldn't even be driving. In fact, this whole road trip was kept secret. No one knew about it except Destiny, who was a backup at home. Destiny objected many times, but Tyrone insisted he needed some time with his baby brother. Destiny did allow it, but as long as they came in contact with her. Tyrone felt lucky to have a girlfriend who cared not only for him, but for his little brother. Matt. Tyrone loved the boy dearly. Ever since Matt came into his life two years ago, when he was found by Mabel, Tyrone fell in love. And so did Matt. They both got along so well and eventually, they began to trust and care for eachother. Tyrone wondered about all the things they both went through together. First there was the Bogey Man, a young person who was possesed by Bill's power. Then came old man Northwest, and his villinaous mistress Violet, aka, the North Wind followed by an unfortunate young man named Huck, who was Destiny's cousin, but fell to the darkness. One way or another, they were defeated. However, Tyrone did not rest easy. Last year, Bill, Huck and the North Wind were speaking of a new evil, known only as the Dark Master. A clich'e name for a villain yes, but still the idea of someone like Bill Cipher out there and ready to come out of whereever he was... Tyrone didn't want to think more of it. They were all gone. And whoever they wanted to bring into the world couldn't make it. Their schemes failed. Some were dead, others went on different paths. LIfe was like that. Full of twists and turns a every corner.

Tyrone parked in front of a diner to rest a little. He needed to take his next dosage and he woke Matt up. "We should eat something. I'm guessing you didn't have anything to eat for a while." said Tyrone.

"Are we home?" asked Matt.

"Not quite. We are at a diner right now." said Tyrone.

"Your dosage. Did you take it?" asked Matt.

"I am about to." said Tyrone.

"Let's go then." replied Matt patting on Tyrone's shoulder. They both got out of the car and went inside. They both sat, made their orders and waited patiently for their food to arrive. Tyrone was texting Destiny telling her where they were and everything was okay. Matt did have a phone, but it was for emergencies only. Plus it was a retro kind of phone. A red Blackberry from the 2010s. Matt was probably a baby when this phone came out. But still, it worked, and it was good for calling anyone. Matt opened his old phone and looked at his messages. He did have a few from Shinji, a friend from school .

_What up dude? School has been kind of boring withouth you. They changed the class schedules and you are in one class with me, which is PE. Damn. Oh, and it happened. My parents divorced. My father is marrying that woman he was having an affair with after all. And her little sister is moving in. You are not going to believe who it is. It's Lucy! Geez, of all people!_

Matt read the message carefully and expressed some shock. "What?"asked Tyrone.

"It's Shinji. You know, my friend. HIs paretns divorced and his father remarried. And the woman's daughter... it's that girl I told you about." said Matt.

"Wait, I"m confused. Shinji's Dad is marrying another woman? And the woman's daughter is... the girl you like?!" asked Tyrone.

Matt nodded.

"Geez. That's life I guess." said Tyrone.

"I like this girl, but the fact that she's living with Shinji... " Matt didn't know what to say. Tyrone chuckled.

"Your jealous." said Tyrone.

"Am not." said Matt quickly.

"We'll be home in a while. You can visit Shinji if you want, you know to clear his head." said Tyrone.

He then got a text from Destiny. Or, at least it looked like Destiny's. Tyrone noticed something wasn't right. It came from the pharmacy, not from Destiny herself. She usually texts him on her own phone. She never uses the pharmacy's own cellular phone. Tyrone's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the text.

What he got was a small gif of a man poking his eyes out. Then, a text that followed:

_I know_

Tyrone replied.

_Who is this?_

_A friend._

Tyrone: _From where? Do you work at the Pharmacy by any chance? If this is some sort of joke, I don't like it._

_No joke. I see you at the store sometimes. You look like a hot sweaty stinky boy._

Tyrone: _Whoever you are, it's not funny. I'm calling the police._

_Don't call them. I'm just playing around. You see, you look like your in need of a ..._

Tyrone gasped. What followed were gifs with strong sexual content. He slowly put the phone down under the table, away from Matt, and after these gifs were sent, a picture of an Anime girl was shown. She was wearing a short skirt with long blondish hair.

_You get my point. I want you._

Tyrone: _Go F OFF!_

_Haha_

Then, the most scary thing happened. The messages were all deleted. The gifs, the texts, everything was gone. And not just his messages. All the other messages he had on his phone were also gone! Tyrone didn't like this one bit.

"What's up?"asked Matt.

Tyrone quickly told Matt was has happened just now and Matt's skin began to crawl.

"Really? Every text you had!?" asked Matt.

"Everything. Your texts, Destiny's, Dipper and Mabels... gone. All of it." said Tyrone.

"You know, why don't we use my phone for now. Yours is a smarthphone. And they are easily hacked by people." said Matt.

"But who? Who could it be?" asked Tyrone.

"I don't think this was Bill. He would never go that low. What about Huck? What if he's still alive?"asked Matt.

"I'm afraid thats not possible. Huck was killed right in front of me by Violet. I was there." said Tyrone.

"Then... anyone crazy enough to pull this off." said Matt.

"I don't know. But from what I got, this person was stalking me. And he or she wants me." said Tyrone.

"Why do you have to be so damn pretty!" said Matt.

Tyrone tried to laugh, but the thought was scaring him. Not only was he in danger, but so was Matt, Destiny, and anyone close to them.

"When we get home, let's lock the doors and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You should be careful at all times at School. I'll pick you up. Wait for me inside the building." said Tyrone.

"I'll stay there. What about Shinji and Lucy?"asked Matt.

"I'll contact their quote on quote folks. In fact, everyone in town should know about this." said Tyrone.

"So the plan is to go home and warn everyone of a danger that we are not so sure about. May not be so surprising to anyone." said Matt.

"I know. But this is beyond Gravity Falls Matt. If we were dealing with Bill, or any other supernatural element from the forest, that is one thing. But dealing with a human being with no supernatural power but with the ability to scare using his or her skills is another." said Tyrone.

Matt nodded seriously. "Well, looks like it's back to work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple weeks have passed, and everyone in town was baffled by the mysterious "hacker" in Gravity Falls. Everyone was on edge and worried for what might happen in town. But despite all the fear, life was still going on. People still used their phones and computers and things were calm for a moment. However, the new police department in Gravity Falls were hard at work investigating anything that might be dangerous. Tyrone and Matt didn't put their guard down however. While the Shack was still running under Pacifica, Tyrone and Matt used this opportunity to catch anything suspicous.

Tyrone worked as the handy man while Matt cleaned the small exhibits and maintained the wax figures. While customers kept coming, although only a little bit of them, Tyrone always looked at each person with suspicion. He didn't trust anyone. Not now at least.

Destiny on the other hand was also doing the same thing. However, nothing seemed to have come up and the no one has appeared to do any harm as of late.

On an extrememly warm day, Tyrone and Destiny were having a picnic outside the shack. They watched as people came and went, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just then, a family came by and Tyrone smiled as he watched the man held his baby to his arms.

"Do you think the Shack is baby appropriate?" asked Tyrone to Destiny.

"That depends." said Destiny.

"Hey, why don't we make a baby of our own?" asked Tyrone as he rubbed Destiny's belly. She pinched his arm and Tyrone flinched.

"Until we get married." said Destiny with a sly smile.

"Jesus woman! It was only a suggestion." said Tyrone.

"You and Matt didn't see anything weird lately?" asked Destiny.

"Not really. Not since I got that weird message on my phone." said Tyrone.

"The customers come and go, and none of them look dangerous. Most of them are ladies or old men." said Destiny.

"Any young dudes?" asked Tyrone.

"There is that cute blonde one with blue eyes and often wears a black tank top. He looks like Jesse McCartney." said Destiny with a wink.

"You wicked woman." said Tyrone as he stuck his toungue out. Destiny held his hand softly.

"But no one can compare to you my handsome prince." said Destiny.

"You are being too cheesy. Were you watching chick flicks again?"asked Tyrone.

"That depends." said Destiny.

"DUDES!" cried Matt, interrupting the romance.

"Matt, this is most innapropriate." said Tyrone.

"Sorry! But you two have got to know this! You know Manly Dan? Wendy's Dad! He's been hacked! Not on his phone, but on his lumberjack company!" cried Matt.

"What?! That can't be." said Tyrone.

"Let's go check it out! It could be our break!" cried Destiny.

"Right! Let's go!" cried Matt.

"Actually Matt, I'm going to need you to stay here." said Tyrone.

"What? Why is that?" asked Matt.

"You can be in danger! This time, stay here, in case of anything." said Tyrone.

"But..." Matt protested. Destiny kneeled on one knee and looked at Matt with sweetness.

"Matti. Our baby. Listen. Your big brother and I are going to learn more about this. We don't know how dangerous this is. I know we all faced supernatural beings and stuff. But this time we might be dealing with a person that is just as powerful. Now, you will stay here and guard the fort. Understand?" said Destiny.

"But I want to help you guys." said Matt.

"You will. By guarding the fort. And also, don't bring friends over." said Tyrone.

Matt gave him a scowl and Tyrone chuckled.

"We'll be back. Kay." said Tyrone as he turend to leave.

"Thank you for telling us about this Matt." said Destiny as she kissed Matt's cheek.

"Yeah. I'll guard the fort." said Matt.

* * *

Matt was angry. He learned of this by a phone call by Manly Dan. He heard how angry he was that his computer at work was hacked! He didn't know much about lumberjacking, but he knew that this was his life's work and someone is toying with Manly Dan, the one guy everyone looks up to at Gravity Falls. If Dipper and Mabel were here, they would have been a great help. But they were off at college, and will probably not be back until the breaks. Matt went to the shack with a long face and he saw Candy and Grenda introducing the visitors some of the attractions. If they could call it that. Matt watched at the familes and nodded to himself.

"At least they aren't people who look like they could crack a code." said Matt. Just then, he felt a hand patting him on his back. Matt turned around and saw Shinji standing there.

"Shinji! Man you scared me." said Matt.

"Sorry friend. I didn't mean to scare you." said Shinji.

"You here with your family or your here to visit me?"asked Matt.

"My newly wed parents are here. Father is a cheap man. But I didn't come alone." said Shinji pointing behind him. Coming up towards the boys was Lucy. Matt's heart skipped a beat. He knew what has happened to Shinji's family and Lucy was now his sister, or cousin. Matt wasn't really sure. That meant she would spend more time with them and Matt was happy inside.

"Hi Matt." said Lucy with an upbeat attitude.

"Lucy! Hi! How's your day going?" asked Matt nervously.

"It's good. Can't complain. Shinji is showing me around." said Lucy pointing at him.

"I was hoping to find you." said Shinji.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't visit you since we got back from our trip. We have been busy with a lot of things." said Matt.

"Shinji told me you and your family are trying to figure out who the gangster is." said Lucy.

Matt gave Shinji a look. He shrugged.

"You heard that?"asked Matt.

"Your famliy is famous for solving mysteries in Gravity Falls. I wasn't really surprised, but it's cool your family is trying to save town again." said Lucy.

"We aren't really heroes. Stuff happens." said Matt.

"But if it weren't for your family, I would still be asleep inside that coffin." said Lucy. About an year ago, she was gone missing, due to the missing children incident. She was brought back to her family when the ordeal was over and Matt felt a twist in his stomach. He rememberd how worried he was for her. He did think of her every now and then, but he made him happy to see her in such good spirits.

"Well, welcome back to us." said Matt with a smile.

Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Where's Tyrone? And that nice girl with him?" asked Shinji.

"Oh they left. They went to check on Manly Dan's place. He called to let us know his computer was hacked." said Matt.

"And you didn't go with them?" asked Lucy. Matt lowered his gaze.

"My brother didn't let me go with them. He said it was too dangerous." said Matt.

"Perhaps he was right. You'll never know what type of weirdos there are." said Lucy.

Matt nodded. "Your right. I shouldn't be worried." said Matt.

"The last thing we all need is another Bill." said Shinji.

"Who?"asked Lucy.

"You don't need to know." said Matt.

"So, want to come with us to town? Shinji and I are going shopping." said Lucy. Matt immediately nodded.

"Sure! I'll go!" he said quickly.

* * *

Matt and his friends left the shack and they walked into town, which was surprisingly lively. The townsfolk were walking all over with shopping bags from the Grocery, and live music was being played.

"What's the occasion?"asked Shinji.

"It could be just a nice market place. It is Saturday after all." said Lucy.

"Check out all the food they got!" said Matt.

"Tell me about it. Have you tried the elephant ears by that stand? They are very good." said Lucy.

"I'll give them a try." said Matt smiling at Lucy. He had found that he didn't speak much with her, but he was finding some confidence speaking with her.

"I can get the ears." said Shinji as he grabbed Matt's ears. Matt laughed and wrestled with Shinji.

"Stop it man." said Matt chuckling. Shinji was also cackling with laughter and Lucy watched with some joy.

As the boys got their act together, the friends kept walking into the market when all of a sudden they saw a familiar looking one eyed triangle hiding behind a garbage can. He then hid inside.

"Is that... him? The one who cause that apocalypse in town?" asked Lucy.

"He's kinda puny." whispered Shinji who has never met Bill before.

"Don't let that nacho fool you. He's dangerous. Let's get the jump on him." said Matt.


	5. Chapter 5

Owen Corderoy looked at his computer at School, downloading his lates homework assingment. As usual, he was by himself, in the library. Alone. He looked outside the window and saw everyone having fun in the fair. Owen gave out a sigh. Just then, a blue light emerged and Caspar appeared before Owen. The blue triangle let out a loud yawn and floated towards the boy. Owen looked up and nodded.

"Hey."he said.

"Hey yourself Owen. You look tired today." said Caspar.

"It's my Dad. He's been a little on edge and he was supposed to take me out hunting. But he panicked over something at work and he left." said Owen.

"Don't be mad at your Dad. This hacker thing thats going on in town has everyone on edge. Don't blame your father if he's edgy." said Caspar.

"You don't look troubled." said Owen.

"I'm a specture. I don't have a phone." said Caspar.

"But you can make one can you?" asked Owen.

"I can, but I'm not into phones and stuff. I'm more of a free spirit. Literally." said Caspar.

Owen chuckled.

"You laughed. I knew there was a smile. Show me the smile dude! C'mon! C'mon!" said Caspar.

Owen smiled and Caspar applauded.

"Turn off the computer and go to the market! There are free samples outside! And take some photos. You can show them to your Dad, or to your sister. What's her name again?" asked Caspar.

"Wendy." replied Owen.

"Yes! Her!" said Caspar.

"Yeah. If only my three older brothers would come along, but they are too busy working out or chopping down trees like Dad. And Wendy is still at work at the Mystery Shack." said Owen.

"Why don't you go there? I can pay for your entrance fee. My uncle told me it was cheap." said Caspar.

"By the way, where is your uncle?"asked Owen.

Suddendly, the door busted open and in came Bill floating with panic.

"Caspar! I have been compromised!" cried Bill.

"Mr. Cipher!"cried Owen.

"Oh, hey Owen. Caspar! Let's go! It's the boy! He's found me!" cried Bill. The librarian on her desk placed her finger on her lips and said: Shshshsh...

"Sorry." whispered Bill.

Just then, Matt came in with a bag and Shinji was behind him. Also, Lucy came in with a net.

"There he is! And he's got a hostage!" cried Shinji.

"You manaical monster!" cried Matt.

"Back away! I'm doing nothing to sabotage this market of you humans!" cried Bill.

Owen stood up and stood in front of Bill and Caspar.

"It's true! He means no harm today. He was supposed to be here."said Owen.

"What?! Your crazy! He's a monster!"cried Matt.

Caspar floated in front of Owen.

"It's true. He's changed a little." said Caspar.

"Oh no! Another one!" cried Shinji.

"Please, you have it all wrong. I"m friends with his nephew. He's good. And he has his uncle in control."said Owen.

"That's right thats right! In control!" cried Bill.

"Uncle, tell them you changed!" said Caspar.

Bill looked at both Caspar and Owen. He gave them both a stare and they both shrugged.

"Yes kiddos. I'm different now! And I"m out of here!" cried Bill as he floated in the air and Matt quiclky got his leg.

"You are not going anywhere you Pizza!" cried Matt.

"Get the net!" cried Shinji. Lucy threw the net over Bill, but he burned it with a stare.

"I thought you changed." said Matt.

"LIke I'm ever going to be a good guy. Not in your miserable life!" cried Bill.

"Bill stop!" cried Owen.

"You are just making things worse uncle.!" cried Caspar.

Bill escaped through the window and Matt chased after him. Shinji and Lucy followed and so did Owen.

"If we don't do something, my Uncle is going to be sent back to Treasures of Oregon!" cried Caspar.

"I know where he's going! We'll take a shortcut to rescue him!" said Owen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bill was hiding in a tree, away from everyone, that is until Caspar appeared and patted his uncle rather firmly.

"Uncle, why were you in town? And in person?! You know your in one of America's Most Wanted." said Caspar.

"It's been years since Wierdmaggeddon dear nephew. I can appear when ever I please." said Bill.

"Owen is in panic mode looking for you before the other kids do. And I was doing good with him." said Caspar.

"That boy is a social outcast. Nothing can change. You did your best, but he is not going to do anything to make his life better. And why are we talking about the boy?! I was in town looking for you!" said Bill.

"Why? To take me back home to my room?" asked Caspar.

"No. And yes something like that. I need you to be in a safer place." said Bill.

"It's safer at my place. Well in my room at least." said Owen who appeared so suddendly that Bill screamed.

"Don't scream! The others will find us here." said Caspar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matt, Lucy and Shinji were already giving up on their chase.

"Drat. He's gone." said Matt.

"No problem. We'll find him eventually and take him down." said Shinji.

Lucy looked about and was picking something up from the grass.

"Guys look! A lady bug!" said Lucy with joy.

"Now is not the time to pick bugs!" said Shinji. Matt ignored his friend and looked at the lady bug with Lucy.

"Wow. It's cute! I give it that." said Matt.

"Yeah. It's adorable." said Lucy as the ladybug flew off.

Matt looked at Lucy's dissapointed look and he felt obliged to say something nice to her.

"Do you want to see someting mysterious and creepy and stuff like that?" asked Matt to Lucy.

"Here we go." said Shinji as he rolled his eyes.

Lucy smiled warmly. "No. What do you have in mind?" asked Lucy.

"The Mystery Shack! It's open this season. Want to go there for free?" asked Matt.

"For Free? What if we get in trouble?" asked Lucy.

Matt shrugged. "Two of my Uncles own the joint. We can just waltz in and I'll make us some fake tickets no worries." said Matt.

Shinji looked at Matt and then at Lucy. He simply turned around and walked away, feeling as if he was a third wheel of some sort.

"Aren't you coming with us Shinji?" asked Lucy as she noticed her foster brother walk away. Shinji turned around and Matt also invited him.

"The invite is for you too. It would be weird if Lucy and I went alone." said Matt with pleading eyes.

Shinji understood the message and nodded. "I'm coming. I just thought we could bring some snacks." he said quickly, trying not to make things obvious. The three friends then walked away from the forest and back into town.

* * *

The three friends made their way into the shack and Matt sneaked them inside, winking at Wendy who was at the cash register. She got the message and winked back, covering them. Matt took them inside the exhibit hall and Lucy's eyes were open wide with wonder and enchantement.

"Wow! This place is wonderful!" she cried.

"I"m glad you liked it." said Tyrone.

"This place never fails to amaze me, despite some of the things look a little cheap." said Shinji.

Meanwhile, in the same room, Owen was taking photos of disected possum holding a nut. It looked eerily creepy, yet cute at the same time. Owen thought it looked cool. He then turned and bumped into Shinji.

"You!" said Shinji.

"Your the kid from the library." said Owen trying to take a few steps back.

"Hey! Are you okay kid? Did that blue triangle hurt you?" asked Lucy.

"You mean Caspar? He's a friend of mine. He wouldn't hurt a fly. His uncle is working on being good. Sort of." said Owen.

"Bill Cipher is not to be trusted. Your lucky your alive." said Matt.

Shinji then noticed that Owen's backpack. "Is that a Kanji symbol?"asked Shinji.

Owen remembered his backpack came from an anime show he liked.

"Yeah. It's the symbol Soji wears in Kingdom Hunters." said Owen.

"Its the kanji symbol for love." said Shinji.

"Is it really? I didn't know that." said Owen.

"The anime's theme is love and friendship. I used to see it all the time, until I got bored. There were too many fillers." said Shinji.

"I know right! Like what was the point of it all?" asked Owen.

Matt patted Owen on the shoulder. "Do you want to hang out with us? " said Matt with a smile.

Owen was taken aback. "Hang out? With you guys?" asked Owen.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Lucy.

"Wouldn't hurt to have more people with us." said Shinji.

Owen felt warm inside, and at the same time worried. "What's the catch?" asked Owen.

"No catch at all. We're just inviting you. You look lonely." said Lucy.

"And what do you mean by catch?" asked Shinji.

"Just that... nevermind about that. Sure, I'll go with you guys." said Owen.

"Cool! The group got big!" said Matt.

"Yeah. Kinda like an after school club of sorts." said Shinji.

And so, the four new friends explored the shack and Owen felt very happy for the first time in a while. He made new friends and he was kinda part of a group. Matt was welcoming, Lucy was nice, and Shinji was very friendly. It felt like he was at a good start with these guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrone and Destiny were parked in the middle of the woods. They didn't really go to the Wood Cutting factory just yet. They briefly parked their car and they were both maknig love in the car. Tyrone had Destiny on top of him as she moaned and exhaled deeply. She then kissed his lips and he pressed her body firmly against his. Tyrone's soft skin was delightful to touch as Destiny had her hands on his chest. After they have finished, they both started to get dressed, although a little uncomfortably.

"We should have just go a room or something." said Tyrone.

"I know. But we really needed to do this." said Destiny as she buttoned up her small blouse.

"Do what exactly?" asked Tyrone.

"This." said Destiny softly.

Tyrone then kissed Destiny's shoulder and held her. "I'm sorry if I'm rough." he said.

"No your not. We're just two crazy people who are in love." said Destiny.

"Destiny, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure." replied Destiny.

"If I were to... well I'm being a little graphic here. If I ever happen to start having a seizure when we're doing it, what would you do?" asked Tyrone.

Destiny looked at Tyrone with concern. "Then I'll help you out and do what I can to take care of you." said Destiny.

Tyrone didn't say a word. He seemed happy to hear this, but at the same time he felt unsure. Destiny gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"What you and I have is special. We are both in love and someday, I want to be your wife. I promise you, I will never leave you." said Destiny.

Tyrone kissed her passionately and Destiny hugged him tightly.

* * *

Manly Dan was waiting outside the factory doors when Destiny and Tyrone came by.

"You two are late." he said.

"We were lost." said Tyrone quickly. Destiny blushed and Manly Dan noticed. "Right. Lost." he said.

The giant man opened the doors to the factory and they all went inside.

"So, Tyrone was it? Your Dipper and Mabel's younger brother? You look a lot like that wimp." said Dan.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I sent them a letter explaining what's going on in town about the hacker, but I'm not sure if it reached them or not. If I sent an email, then the hacker would have done something." said Tyrone.

"Hackers! Computers! All of that is very wrong! Since the first computer was invented, there was nothing but evil in this! However, I must admit, it makes life somewhat easier." said Dan.

"You mean technology in general?"asked Destiny.

"Yes that! If technology were a person, I'll punch it in the gut!" said Dan.

"So, we understand you have trouble with your computer here?" asked Tyrone.

"Yes. Follow me." said Dan.

He lead them into a large reddish factory that was chopping off trees and wood. There was nothing but pieces of bark all over the floor and the workers were doing the best they could to work. Whenever Dan walked by, the workers pretended to work harder, for they feared the giant patriarch of the Corduroy family.

He led Tyrone and Destiny into his office and it was a rather cozy place with a large sofa made of buffalo skin, and a large quilt hanging over Dan's deske. There was even a large picture of a beautiful brown haired woman on the wall.

"Whos'e the woman in the photo?" asked Destiny.

"My wife. She passed away years ago. Cancer." said Dan. He sounded really somber when he said that.

"I'm so sorry." said Destiny.

"Life is like that. It punches you when you don't expect it." said Dan as he showed the computer to Tyrone and Destiny.

Tyrone scanned the screen and noticed there were a few questionable emails in there that suggested some pranks or anything dangerous. "You want my advice Mr. Dan. Don't open these. I opened one and I got a bunch of shit." said Tyrone.

"Then whos'e the bastard doing this?" asked Dan.

"The Pharmacy I work at has the same problem. We don't open anything." said Destiny.

"Just a hunch Mr. Dan, do you have any employees that might... you know... hate you?" asked Tyrone cautiously.

Manly Dan looked outside. "There was one. But he coulndn't have pulled it off. I don't think so, but he could have." said Dan.

"Who?" asked Destiny grabbing her notepad.

"I had one employee here that loved his job. He loved everything. The smell of wood, the work. He was a happy go lucky fellow. But one day, things got really bleak for him. You two don't know any of this, and perhaps not even Dipper and Mabel. The man's wife killed herself by hanging. Her body was discovered in the forest. The young man was so heartbroken that he started to insult and injure a few of my workers. I gave him some time off to grieve, but when he returned, he came back to destroy the factory. The police arrested him and took him to prison where he currently is." said Dan.

"What's his name?" asked Tyrone.

"His name was Davy. That's right. Davy. Look him up. I doubt he has anything to do with this, but give him a try." said Dan.

"A lead?!" asked Destiny.

"We sure have one."said Tyrone.

Dan looked at the two kids and quickly spoke.

"You two were in the forest taking your time." said Dan.

Tyrone and Destiny looked at Dan and he smiled.

"Next time, bathe before meeting someone." said Dan. Just then, there was a loud noise in the factory.

"Mr. Corduroy! Help!" cried an employee.

"What the hell is going on!?" cried Dan.

"It's a large Manitour! It came inside to cause damage!" cried the empoyee.

"I'm not afraid of those mother fuckers!" cried Dan. He then angrily left the room and saw the Manitour reacking havoc in his factory.

"The forest may be your home, but this place is mine!" said Dan as he grabbed and ax and charged the giant beast!


	8. Chapter 8

Matt was at home that afternoon and Tyrone was sitting next to him on the couch. They were both watching some TV for a bit and Matt noticed Tyrone was a little down.

"Everything okay?" asked Matt.

"We still couldn't figure anything out of the computer hackers. We got a lead, but I'm not sure if it''s even a lead at all." said Tyrone.

"Oh." replied Matt.

"I heard you brought some friends over." said Tyrone.

"Yeah. Shinji, Lucy and Owen. They liked the shack." said Matt smiling.

"Cool. I'm glad the others allowed them in." said Tyrone.

"Wendy was cool. She let them in. But if Pacifica found out, geez." said Matt.

"That wench won't find out. Wendy won't snitch on you." said Tyrone.

"So, how is Manly Dan?" asked Matt.

"That guy. He's at the hospital for fighting the Manitour." said Tyrone.

"Of course he's there." said Matt.

"He'll be alright. He'll be out of it soon." said Tyrone.

Matt kept watching TV and for a minute or two, Tyrone rubbed his arm. Matt turned with a smile, thinking Tyrone was making a soft gesture, until he saw the look on Tyrone's face. Matt got the message and gave Tyrone a pillow.

"Chew on this." he said quickly. Tyrone grabbed the pillow and put it in his mouth. He then began to have a seizure. Matt got him to the side, hoping the saliva won't go in his throat and he tried to hold him.

After a minute has passed, Tyrone's seizure stopped and he had to lay down for a while in the couch. Matt waited patiently until Tyrone opened his eyes slowly.

"Ready to go upstairs?" asked Matt. Tyrone nodded.

"Grab ahold of me." said Matt as he helped his brother out slowly.

Matt took Tyrone up the stairs little by little and he was about to open the door to his bedroom when Tyrone shook his head.

"The bathroom. I need to go." said Tyrone.

Matt looked over and saw that Tyrone's pants were wet. Matt nodded understandibly and took Tyrone to the bathroom.

"You got this?" he asked.

"I got it." said Tyrone as he entered the bathroom.

As Tyrone took a shower, Matt prepared Tyrone's bed and even placed a teddy bear there. When Tyrone came out, he was already wearing a fresh shirt and shorts.

"Holler if you need anything." said Matt.

"Can you stay with me tonight? Please.' said Tyrone.

Matt nodded. "Sure." said Matt.

He sat next to Tyrone on the bed and Matt pulled Tyrone's phone. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything to keep my mind off this." said Tyrone.

Matt put on a funny film and he was there taking care of Tyrone. As Matt stayed there, Tyrone fell asleep and Matt kissed him on the face.

"Te quiero mucho hermanito." said Matt.

He then decided to stay with him to watch over him.

* * *

Not far from the outskirts of the forest, the Dark Master was sitting on a rock over looking the sleepy old town. He sat there carving out a small piece of wood killing off time. As if inevitably, the Moth Man appeared to face him.

"You shouldn't be here. We were all clear that you were to leave and never return to our lands." said the Mothman.

The Dark Master didn't say a word. He sat there silently.

"I'm speaking to you wretch." said the Mothman.

The Dark Master finally spoke in a deep yet powerful voice. "You are very rude. We have not seen eachother for a thousand years and yet you treat me like yesterday's news."

"Leave Gravity Falls at once." said the Mothman.

"Don't you wish to know how I was brought here? About an year ago, someone wished for my return. I cannot explain how I was freed. That is a long complicated explanation. But what matters now is that I'm here, and I will continue what I have started since the day I became the Dark Master." said he.

"You will DIE before you do anything." said the Mothman.

The Dark Master rose up and turned to face the Mothman.

"I hear this town has another form of evil. It is not Bill Cipher. This is the work of a human being with unknown motives. You have but two choices. You can either help the humans find their "hacker" or you will face me in combat. Either way, I will be triumphant." said the Dark Master.

The Mothman then jumped into the air and threw himself with his sharp nails up front. The Dark Master incredilby jumped away and then threw an unlimited amount of fire balls. The Mothman then created a barrier to defend himself from the fire balls, but they kept hitting the barrier non stop. Lastly, the Dark Master jumped into the air once again and drew his incredibly long sword.

He then pointed at the Mothman's face. "Now it is I who will ask you to leave. I'm sparing you this one time Mothman, in the name of the ancient laws of the forest. However, meddle in my affairs again, and I will have your head on a large stake and display it in the center of the human town for all to see. And that my friend is the worst public humilation I can think of." said the Dark Master. With that, he vanished and the Mothman was all alone. He knew he had to act fast or this wicked man will destroy everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tyrone and Destiny were busy looking over a bunch of things in town. They were both asking a few townsfolk non stop of any suspicious behavior in town or in the computer for that matter. There was nothing to look forward to. Dan did give them a lead, but they were leaving that for last. They didn't want to get their hopes up.

Meanwhile at school, news of the hacker were spread all over and it was advised that student's shouldn't log in to their school accounts for security reasons. Owen was a little saddened by this, since he enjoyed logging in to play computer games, such as Super Hyper Typer Spider. He went to the library and found a note left by Caspar. It read that he was in hiding with his uncle for the time being, and may not appear for a while. Even more distressing news. Owen liked hanging out with the blue glowing triangle. Some people did catch a glmpse of him from time to time in the past, but Caspar was harmless. He was nothing like his wretched uncle.

Owen walked by and found Matt, Lucy and Shinji on a table, talking and laughing about things. Matt looked up.

"Hey!" cried Matt.

Owen noticed and looked around. He pointed at himself. Matt nodded with a big smile and Owen smiled back awkwardly. He then joined the others and sat down with them. He was filled with happiness sitting with these guys he hung out with at the Shack.

"The announcement was stupid! We can't even do a thing here no more." said Shinji.

"I know. I wanted to watch more videos on doing make up." said Lucy.

"Make up? You look fine without it." said Matt. It was true. Lucy wore no makeup and she blushed.

"You really think so? That's sweet of you." said Lucy.

"What about you Owen? What did you want to do at the computers?" asked Shinji.

"I wanted to play a game, but It's no use." said Owen.

"Tell me about it. This hacker thing is getting out of hand." said Matt.

Lucy opend her phone and screamed.

"What is it?!" cried Matt.

Lucy showed everyone her phone and there was a disturbing image of a hanged man! The face looked as if it was carved, making the face look like a pumpkin Jack O latern, and blood was all over the naked body of the dead man. Owen took his phone out and saw the image too.

"It's on mine also." said Owen as he turned and saw everyone scream.

"What the heck is happening?" asked Shinji.

"Who ever is doing this is clearly unstable and disturbed." said Matt.

* * *

News of what happened at the School traveled fast. The Gravity Falls police Department led by Commisioners Blubs and Durland set out a massive man search for the supposed Hacker that night. Because of this, Tyrone and Destiny had to wait behind the sidelines, waiting for any news. Manly Dan even callled and told them that his computer was also hacked with the same image. And curiously, that was the only case that happened outside the school that day of a hacked computer.

"Dan is just as freaked out as the rest of us. It's dumb to think we all are hiding from some mystery man." said Destiny.

"Mystery Man? Da Du Dummm!" said Tyrone.

"What?" asked Destiny, not getting the joke.

"Get it? Mystery man? Perhaps our mysterious hacker is our beloved Grunkle Stan?" said Tyrone trying to be funny. Matt, who in the other room shook his head.

"Dude, too soon." said Matt.

"Your friends are coming over?" asked Tyrone to Matt, ignoring his own joke.

"Shinji, Lucy and Owen are coming over to work on some homework. But that's about it." said Matt.

"That's good. At least you have good friends you can trust." said Tyrone.

Destiny looked over at Tyrone and spoke.

"We should go see this "Davy." said Destiny.

"Davy? Oh! You mean Dan's ex employee at the Lumber Jack. Perhaps." said Tyrone.

"Tomorrow, let's check it out and see for ourselves." said Destiny excitedly.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm positive. What other leads to we have but this one?" said Destiny.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tyrone and Destiny were in the waiting room. An officer came in and escorted them inside.

"Please be very careful how you speak with this man. He's been traumatized and is full of disturbed visions of the end of the world." said the officer.

"Were you here during the Weirdmaggeddon?" asked Destiny.

"The what? Was it a festival? I moved here two years ago." said the officer.

"Okay." replied Destiny. She understood the man since she too was new in town last year and she didn't believe the legends herself. But now, they were all too real.

"Davy is the man's name. Just refer to him like that." said the officer as he let them in the room.

"Now your visit is recorded and so is the audio just so you know." said the officer pointing at a camera inside the room. It was bizzare to have a large room just for a visit. Tyrone and Destiny were not cops, but they were on a mission to save their town from a mysterious new threat.

In a matter of minutes, Davy himself was escorted inside and he sat down. He looked like an average man in his mid thrities. He looked surprised to see Tyrone and Destiny and when the officer left, Davy spoke.

"I don't know who you two are, but if you are here as lawyers, I already have one." said Davy politely, but a little intimidated.

"We don't work for the police. We are just kids writing for a school paper, and also to maybe stop the hacker threat." said Tyrone.

"You mean those weird things going on in town? Please kid. If you grew up here, then it's gotta be the floating one eye'd triangle." said Davy.

"The triangle has nothing to do with it. He's gone." said Tyrone.

"Gone?" asked Davy.

"I'm Tyrone Pines." said Tyrone, hoping his last name might calm down the man's nerves. And it did. Davy looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"You're Stan's kid or..." said Davy.

"You knew my uncle?" asked Tyrone.

"Your uncle? Yes. He owes me money. I was the one who invested in his wax figures." said Davy.

"Then why are you here in this place? What did you do to make Dan angry at you?" asked Destiny cautiously.

"Dan? Manly Dan? He still runs the lumberjack? Of coarse he does. Yeah I knew that man. But it's not his fault I'm here." said Davy.

"Then what happened? Listen, maybe your story might give us a clue to stopping the hacker." said Tyrone.

"It happened after my wife died. I summoned Bill Cipher to help me out. I wanted him to bring her back to life. And he was supposed to help. But in return, he had to possess my body. He took over and made me destroy the lumberjack. If you are looking for leads, or anything like that, only he knows." said Davy.

Tyrone and Destiny shook their heads. "We should have known that freak was involved." said Destiny.

"Why were we so blind?" said Tyrone.

"You two really met him?" asked Davy.

"We did. But it's a long story. But if Bill took over, then you shouldn't be here." said Tyrone.

"It's too late for me children. But you must stop Bill Cipher." said Davy urgently.

* * *

Bill Cipher sneezed out loud in his interdimensional new mansion. Casper was playing a video game when he heard something in the distance. A voice. Bill stood up and put on his trademark bow tie.

"Well, I hear my name. Time for me to go." said Bill.

"Where are you going?" asked Caspar.

"Someone out there is summoning me. I hear my voice and by the looks of it, I can sense candles." said Bill.

"Be careful Uncle. I feel something is not right." said Caspar.

"Nonsense. Who ever is summoning me must be really desperate!" said Bill as he began to glow and then in a blink of an eye, he disapeared.

* * *

"Hello?" asked Bill Cipher as he appeard in the forest. Just then, a long net came out and trapped him underneath.

"What the?! Who is this?! Who are you!? Let me go!" demanded Bill, realizing the net was made of a special anti magical material.

Just then, Tyrone, Destiny, Matt, Lucy, Shinji and Owen appeared out of the shadows.

"Thanks for the net guys." said Tyrone.

"I know where all the cool toys are." said Matt with a wink.

"Please don't hurt him." said Owen, not knowing if to smile or to feel sorry for his friend's uncle.

"Yes! Listen to the geek!" cried Bill.

Destiny slapped him.

"We need to talk." said Destiny with a hard look.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bill Cipher was now under the custody of kids. Not just mere kids of everyday life. No. Those were not kids at all. They were detectives; in other words, kids who were not afraid of the impossible. Tyrone and Matt, two unrelated foster brothers who just love eachother very much, were the ring leaders. Destiny, Tyrone's girlfriend was there for support as well as other kids. There was Lucy and Shinji, two of Matt's classmates who formed a very special friendship and of course there was Owen, the one kid who actually looked like he was regretting all this. Bill didn't blame him. In fact, he wanted to see why the heck he was caught and what they wanted from him.

"You know what is going on in town Bill. There is a hacker playing with everyone's lives." said Tyrone.

"We also met someone who knew you. And he told us you were involved with his life." said Destiny.

Bill nodded with a blink of his one eye. "Yes. I know who you mean. But If I did something to him, then I probably forgot. It's been so long ago." said Bill.

"Spill it! What are you doing to our town!?" cried Shinji.

Lucy grabbed her step brother's shoulder. "Calm down." she said. Shinji nodded, knowing Lucy was not liking this. Matt also noticed and stood by their side.

Owen then walked in front of everyone, covering Bill. "Please everyone. He really changed. He's not doing anything bad as of late." pleaded Owen.

"I know you are friends with his nephew, but he is nothing like him!" said Destiny.

Lucy walked forward and looked at Bill right in the eye. Everyone was taken aback by this girl's courage to look at this abnormal creature face to face. Matt was watching and he couldn't belive it when Lucy then placed her hand on Bill's side.

"Please, I know your scared. But there is a great evil in our town. And if you don't help us out, we won't know what to do." said Lucy with a pleading voice. No one was sure if she was acting, or sincere. Not even Bill could figure it out. Instead he looked at her with his one eye and blinked.

"You look familiar. Why do I know you? I never met you." said Bill.

"Cut the small talk. Davy, the man you possesed, told us about you. And you know what is going on. SPILL IT DEMON!" demanded Tyrone. Bill looked up at Tyrone and he seemed to get a little aggitated.

"When Davy and Ford were around in town, there were many who knew of my existance. The old Viscount Northwest, Old Man MacGucket before he went insane, Mistress Corduroy..." said Bill.

"Wait a second! Mistress Corduroy?" asked Owen.

"Oh yeah! Your Grandma!" said Bill.

"What is he talking about?" asked Shinji.

"That's my family name. Corduroy. Wendy is my sister." said Owen.

"What about this woman?" asked Destiny.

"None of you met her because she is dead. Mistress Corduroy was a witch who lived for a long time in Gravity Falls. She never told her family about her mystic roots. I was a close friend of hers." said Bill proudly.

"And what does this have to do with our Hacker problem? We are talking about today, not a history lesson." said Tyrone.

Bill looked directly at Tyrone with fire in his eye.

"Change that attitude. I'm trying to tell you something important. Perhaps something from the past might help you fools with what's going on today." said Bill.

"How come you never told me this?" asked Owen.

"I was going to tell you about it in good time. Not even Caspar knows." said Bill.

"What of the witch?" asked Matt.

"Mistress Corduroy had a lot of old relics hidden away in one specific place. Enchanted Forest." said Bill.

"The theme park?" asked Destiny.

"Yes. The Log Ride has a secret room where the old lady put all the relics. Most of the things there are cursed. And dangerous." said Bill.

"Wow! I can't believe this." said Owen.

"There is a way to get there in a blink of an eye. The mirror in the lake. You know, the one you used to save the missing children last year? That will help you." said Bill.

"You didn't really tell us what we wanted to know. WHO IS THE HACKER?! We didn't kidnap you just to learn about some old hag and her old cursed toys from the 80s!" cried Tyrone.

"Trust me kid, the lady had things there that might answer a few things. For all we know, the Hacker could be someone who may have accessed the codes to everything in Gravity Falls." said Bill.

"And only the town? That doesn't make sense." said Matt.

"But think about it Matt. The Hacker by far has been terrorizing town. And only the town. Nowhere else. And since you and Tyrone are from here, then it could be possible he might be someone who knows all of us." said Lucy.

"Well our uncles did have a ton of enemies here. And did Dipper and Mabel." said Tyrone.

Lucy looked at Bill and couldn't take her sight off him. Bill also exchanged his stare, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the girl. Bill wanted to remember, but nothing was coming to mind. Lucy also looked as if she wanted to tell him something important. Bill then looked at the others who were standing there discussing what to do and what they might find in the room. Matt then spoke to Bill.

"Say we go to the witch's old room. What will we find that may help us with our problem?" asked Matt.

Bill closed his eye and tried to remember. "Old lady Corduroy had an old gameboy that had multiple codes. You see, she was always fond of technology and science. Of course, in her time back in the 60s, computers were mostly used by NASA and other government facilities. She once had to take the form of a secretary looking woman to work in different locations where codes and technology were present. However, she found a ton of cryptic stuff that made her skin shiver with fear. In fact, most of the codes were a collection of noises, old videos, and songs with messages in them. She then stored each and every one of them in that gameboy by expanding the memory." said Bill.

Tyrone and Matt turned to one another. "Your thinking what I'm thinking little bro?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah. We need to find the gameboy, and work on it with the help of the one guy who can check it all." said Matt.

"Dipper. He would crack it all in a second, but he's off in college and we don't want the hacker to know we are on to him." said Tyrone.

"Now you belive these codes might help us?" asked Shinji clearly annoyed by all this head scratching.

"The Hacker that is attacking town thinks he can scare us. But what if somewhere in those codes, we find something that might be able to stop him?" asked Tyrone.

"I can crack them." said Owen raising his hand.

"You? Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"I'm doubly sure. Not to brag or anything, but your looking at the top programmer in the Robotics club at School. I can check your codes easy." said Owen.

"But everything is on a gameboy. The old woman must have used her magic to put it all in." said Shinji.

"Possible. But it is also possible that she could have hacked into the gameboy and added things with ease. She could have either played and tinkered with the small hardrive, and she may have inserted something stronger like a chip that the gamboy could have read at the time." said Owen.

"You like this sort of thing huh?" asked Shinji.

"Computers are my passion." said Owen.

"Yes they are. Now can you untie me Owen old pal?" asked Bill.

"Sure thing." replied Owen.

"Not so fast." said Lucy grabbing Owen's shoulder. She stood up front on to Bill and everyone was taken aback.

"Bill, I want you to tell me the truth. What do you know of the Dark Master?" asked Lucy.

Bill's eye turned blood red with anger. "You dare speak of this?!" he cried with a shriek. Everyone felt cold. Bill never used that dark tone of voice before. Other times he did use voice tones to express his powers or his mood, but this time it was darker and more sinister than anything everyone could have heard. Lucy didn't budge.

"Where is he?" she asked more directly. Bill then began to moan and shriek with anger and desperation.

"What's going on?" asked Owen walking backwards. Matt quickly pulled Lucy away as Bill started to free himself.

"Get behind me!" cried Matt. Tyrone then pulled the two kids together and put them both behind himself and Destiny also stood her ground.

Bill was then free from where he was tied up and floated into the air with anger in his eye. He then looked at Lucy and pointed at her with his bony looking black hand.

"**Invoke that title one more time and you will doom us all!**" he sneered with a voice that was deep and menacing. He then vanished into thin air leaving everyone freaked out. Lucy did not budge. She stood her ground and angrliy looked up at the sky.

"Your a coward Bill Cipher. Even you are scared of a "man"". she whispered to herself. No one there heard her there, but at least they got what they needed.

"First Davy, then Bill, and now we are looking for a hacked Gameboy with codes that "might" help us. I'm still not convinced." said Tyrone, totally ignoring what just happened.

"More importantly, who is this Dark Master you speak of Lucy?" asked Shinji.

Lucy turned to her friends and spoke. "Another evil being. He's worse than Bill. I met him years ago when I was a little girl, but I wanted to know if he was here in town or not. If he was, then maybe he could have been resposible for this." said Lucy.

Tyrone smiled and placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "I know who you are talking about. And don't worry about it. Last year, we fought with some of his worshippers. They are no longer with us." said Tyrone.

Destiny nodded. "I had a cousin who was obsessed with that. And his obsession killed him in the end." said Destiny.

Lucy smiled, but she still didn't look conviced. Something in her was not right and Matt could tell.

"So what is this mirror Bill was talking about?" asked Owen, changing the conversation.

* * *

The Groke, Hartley Hare and Morso, three of the mirror's keepers summoned the mirror from the lake and a new portal was opened. Tyrone and Matt were gladly showing off the wonder they helped make the year prior. Shinji looked at it with excitment.

"You told me about this mirror last year, and I never saw it with my own eyes." said Shinji.

Hartley spoke proudly. "We made some new adjustments to the mirror. You can now travel to places with no plane tickets and no gas."

"So where to guys?" asked Morso.

"To Enchanted Forest. There is someting we need to fetch there." said Destiny with a smile.

"Enchanted Forest is closed for the season." said Hartley.

"Which is perfect! You see, we are looking for an old gaming system that has old codes." said Owen.

"We all need to go and figure it out." said Matt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Enchanted Forest was closed for the season. The attractions were all wet because of the heavy rains, and the park looked so lifeless it was impossible to even think that this place would have been open during the spring and summer seasons. Here, only Tyrone and Destiny were in the park. The others stayed behind to guard the mirror, in case of anything.

As Destiny and Tyrone were by the log attraction, they started to climp up slowly. Their clothes were getting wet, but they knew that this was for a very good cause. "I'm so glad Matt is making a ton of new friends." said Destiny to Tyrone as they were reaching the top of the water ride. They had to practically walk slowly on the watery ride that was overflowing with water. Both Tyrone and Destiny were getting soaked, and to make matter worse, the water was freezing. However, Tyrone didn't care. He wanted to solve this stupid mystery and get it over with. He did worry about Destiny however and paid no attention to what she was saying.

"Destiny, perhaps I could do this on my own. I don't want you to get wet." said Tyrone.

"I"m a tough girl Ty. I can handle anything. Besides, you and me are like a detective couple. Never seperating, never leaving the other one behind. I'm here for you, so you better get used to this face." said Destiny.

"What have I gotten myself into?" said Tyrone.

"You got a crazy girlfriend. Deal with it." said Destiny with a chuckle.

As they were getting ever so closer to the fake yet realistic looking workshop, Destiny spoke again.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to get the other kids involved in this? I know Matt is making friends and that's very sweet, but I feel like all this is too dangerous for them." said Destiny.

"I know. But they are not normal kids, let me tell you. The Japanese boy, Shinji I believe is his name, is such a bookworm and he's been around since the North Wind thing. The girl seems to be a bit different. She stood up against Bill. And as for the carrot top kid, I heard he was good with computers. If that's so, perhaps he could help." said Tyrone.

"But they are only kids. What if this Hacker does something to them? When the Norht Wind was kidnapping children, I was so scared. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I know she's dead, but still I worry." said Destiny.

Just then, they arrived at their destination and found the workshop. To their surprise, someone else was there too. The Mothman was actually holding the Gameboy and some other things.

"You scared us both." said Destiny taken aback by the giant insect.

"Tyrone and Destiny. Here are the things you needed. I sensed you were coming here and I came to help." said the Mothman.

"Do you know more about this than us?" asked Tyrone. He was hoping the Mothman had answers they didn't have.

"The person you seek I'm afraid is shielded by a powerful dark force. I cannot reach him or her for that matter." said the Mothman.

"Great. Now what?" asked Destiny.

"We have the Gameboy. It's got all the info we need. We just need to ask the carrot top boy. He might be able to open it." said Tyrone.

* * *

Back home, Owen was hard at work trying to get himself inside the digital codes of the gameboy using a laptop, some wires, and a ton of typing. He was so consentrated he didn't even notice everyone was watching from behind.

"You are good with this sort of thing! Where did you learn all that?!" asked Shinji.

"I took a computer class at school, read about hacking and coding, and spending a ton of time watching videos on this sort of thing." said Owen as he was furiously typing away at the computer. As he was working, he felt as if he was fighting something. The codes were so bizzare, so out of place that Owen struggled to get inside the little game system.

Lucy was standing with her arms folded and the Mothman, who was also there watching, had his eyes brighten once more. Whenever that happened, he felt something was coming up. But this time, this vision didn't make sense, and all he saw was fire. Nothing more. The Mothman shook it away and thought he'd look into it at a later date. Right now, he wanted to concentrate on this. He wanted to know more just as much as the kids around him. Shinji walked back a little and bumped into the Mothman's furry arm.

"Pardon me." he said in a whisper politely.

"AND DONE!" cried Owen as he clapped his hands together and breathed in deeply.

On the laptop, a ton of windows popped up.

"By the looks of this, all the things we are looking for are stored into different files. Each of these windows may have something." said Owen. He double clicked on a window and a ton of old photographs showed up on screen.

"The history of this town was all locked up inside a toy? Who knew." said the Mothman.

"Is there anything on our hacker?" asked Tyrone.

"There's gotta be. Look, here are even mugshots of people who were arrested." said Owen.

He scrolled down slowly showing everyone mugshots of ugly looking people who did terrible things. One of them stood out from the rest however. The last mugshot was of a man with a large black hoodie on, and he had a wicked grin. The hood in question had a mark of a flower, crudely painted on it. Owen felt chills just by looking at this mugshot. However, that was not the reason why they stopped to look at the mugshot. Underneath each and everyone, there was a descryption of what they did to get them in jail. It was either for stealing, assaulting and as for the hooded man, Digital Theft.

"If only we could see the face. Are there more pictures?" asked Tyrone.

"Nope. That's all of them." replied Owen.

"But I know who the man is and where he came from." said the Mothman.

Everyone turned to him. The Mothman cleared his throat, seeing that everyone wanted answers immediately.

"Years ago, before Gravity Falls was founded, there was a cult that once lived here known as the Flowers of Order. They were a wicked group that killed people that were chosen, then their corpses were stuffed with soil and flowers. After that, they would be in a large yellow house and burned at the stake. Only two of the order's followers were chosen to guide them to the great beyond, and one of the victims was to be buried alive in a bear suit. They were wicked people. My Great Grandfather fought against them many times, but they insisted to stay and do their horrible devil worship. It wasn't until a brave yet foolish soul rose up and managed to kick them out. It was none other but Quentin Trembly, the 8 1/2 President of the United States." said the Mothman.

"Who?" asked Destiny.

"Quentin Trembly? I know him! Well I never met him, but Dipper and Mabel did! It's a long story." said Tyrone.

"He's alive! I heard he's somewhere in Gravity Falls just riding on his horse backwards." said Matt.

"Quetin Trembly was the founder of Gravity Falls. After the cult was destroyed, the settlers managed to live here in peace. However, the Flowers of Order have tried to fight back multiple times. It is highly possible that this man here was responsible for something." said the Mothman.

"It says here he was arrested in the 80s. And is STILL serving prison time!" said Owen as he looked into the files, then opened the list of inmates currently at Gravity Falls prison.

"Then we need to speak with him." said Tyrone.

"Careful child. Even if the Order is dead, I fear there are still remains trying to fight back. I was hoping that this was the work of a teenager, or something else, but this is much bigger than I have feared." said the Mothman.

"Then it's settled. We'll talk with the flower man and get answers from him." said Destiny.

Owen then opened another window and tried to look for anyting related to the Flowers of Order. It was a nice name yes, but with a sinister meaning behind it. He found nothing, But he did find images of flowers with thorns and blood sticking out of them.

* * *

That night, Tyrone and Matt prepared everything neatly. Soos and Melody were coming back and on time as well.

"When Uncle Soos gets' here, we'll have to tell him about the hacker." said Tyrone.

"Do you think all this will blow over soon?" asked Matt.

"I hope so little man. I feel like there is always something. And what started off as a simple hacked job turned into something bigger. Now there's a fucking cult out there? Gimme a break." said Tyrone.

"Add another to the swear jar." said Matt shaking his finger.

"You little brat." said Tyrone as he tickled Matt. Just then, they heard the car move forward.

"Alright. Put on your surprise face." said Matt.

Just then, Soos and Melody came in. "Tyrone! Matt! My nephews!" cried Soos as he gave the boys a huge hug.

"Welcome back." said Tyrone trying the breathe.

"We learned about the Hacker and what the town is going through." said Melody as she came in.

"There really isn't much to tell. But we have found a ton of new info on that. You guys might need to sit down for that." said Tyrone.

"By the way, we have an announcment for you guys. We have a brand new addition to our family." said Soos.

"Really? That's cool. But what do you mean? It is a new pet?" asked Matt.

"Nope. We adopted a kid of our own!" said Melody hugging Soos.

"Yeah. He reminded us a lot of you Matt. In fact, he's about your age." said Soos.

Tyrone and Matt then turned to the door and in came a boy that was indeed Matt's age. He was wearing a green t-shirt with yellow stripes and he looked at everyone with a smile. When he saw Matt however, his face went pale. And Matt was also taken by surprise.

"Ethan?" asked Matt.

"Hey Matt." said Ethan waving his hand nervously.

"You two met before?! The world sure is small!" said Soos.

"Yeah, we were both classmates." said Matt, acting with a smile. Tyrone noticed something was not right.

Ethan however tried to act normal. "It's good to see you again!" he said with a smile.

Soos and Melody didn't notice the awkwardness luckily. They were so happy to be home that Tyrone led them into the kitchen to talk about the problem. Matt wanted to follow, but he stayed behind with Ethan in the living room.

"Look... I'm sorry." said Matt.

Ethan looked at Matt with a questioning look. Matt then spoke.

"I got your clam chowder at the hospital. Thanks." said Matt.

"The only thing I wanted to do was to be your friend and help you out. You didn't have to shut me out." said Ethan.

"Then let's start over! A lot has happened since the hospital. And you have to know the truth. My Dad died in the accident. So did Mom and Marcos." said Matt sadly.

Ethan turned to Matt. "Marcos was in the accident? I'm so sorry." said Ethan as he hugged Matt. The boys both hugged eachother tightly.

"Friends again?" asked Matt.

"Friends again." said Ethan as he shoke Matt's hand softly.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Flashback Two Years ago: Ethan and Matt...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**The Following Chapter may contain a mature themes that might upset a few readers. Reading Discretion is advised. **

* * *

**_Hillsboro Oregon, March 17th 2016_**

_"Matt! Hey Matt!" screamed Ethan from afar. He was running late for class again, but he didn't care. He wanted to spend time with his friend Matt._

_"Don't tell me your running late because you wanted to see me?" said Matt with a questioning look._

_"I just wanted to see you and say that I'm coming over tonight." said Ethan._

_"I can't. Dad invited a few of his drinking buddies and you know how he gets when he gets drunk." said Matt._

_"I'm coming over anyway." said Ethan._

_"I'll tell Marcos you're coming over. That way he can make himself useful and get us snacks or something." said Matt rolling his eyes, but smiling at his only friend._

_"Wanna play Minecraft?!" asked Ethan._

_"That game is boring me. How about GTA?" asked Matt._

_"Oooh! Even better." said Ethan as he patted Matt's shoulder._

* * *

_That night, Matt excitedly turned on the TV and got everything ready for his friend to come over. And to make things even better is that none of his Dad's friends were showing up. This was indeed a good day. Marcos was setting up the snacks and had everything ready for Ethan to arrive._

_"Wierd that Dad cancelled his night with his homies. He never does that." said Marcos, Matt's older brother._

_"Who cares. He won't get drunk tonight." said Matt as he sat on the couch._

_"Matt, Mom and I are going out to get something from the store. You want something?" asked Marcos._

_"No. I'm good." replied Matt._

_"Okay. Just be a little... I want you to know something." said Marcos as he sat next to Matt._

_Matt looked up at his brother and breathed in deeply. "You are going to be with Dad here alone. I don't like it. Come with us. He may not be drinking, but sometimes he hits with no good reason." said Marcos in a whisper._

_"I'll tell him to stop. Don't worry." said Matt._

_"But little bro, I have a feeling something bad might happen. They don't, but I always get the feeling." said Marcos._

_"What feeling? Nothing bad is going to happen." said Matt shaking his head._

_"I just don't want Dad near you. Especially since it's been a few days since his outburst and his beating on all of us. Mom couldn't calm him down. Not even me. You were his punching bag. I don't want him to hurt you." said Marcos._

_Just then, they heard a knock. Marcos and Matt's mother answered the door to recieve Ethan and his mother. The grown ups greeted eachother and Ethan ran up to Matt in excitment._

_Marcos felt relief, but not entirely. He looked over at Matt, then his mother. However, his mom was leaving and that meant that Ethan's mother was going to be the second adult here. She got along with their father well, and he had no worries. Marcos felt relief for a brief second once again and turned around to go with his mother shopping._

_Matt and Ethan were then playing their game in the living room as Matt's father and Ethan's mother were tallking in the kitchen. They were both from the same class in High School and they were also close friends. Perhaps a little too close. But they were in the kitchen talking, and Matt felt relief and joy. With the cheerful talk in the kitchen and him playing video games with his best friend in the living room, it felt like a safe haven of sorts._

_Ethan then began to rub his eye from time to time. Matt noticed, but paid no mind. Then, he began to rub it a bit more then usual._

_"Something the matter?" asked Matt._

_"Oh, it's my eyes. They have been bothering me for a while now. And they burn everytime I come to your apartment. I don't know if I'm allergic to something, but they always do." said Ethan._

_"Wierd." said Matt._

_"Oh yes it is. But I try not to think of it." said Ethan as he rubbed his eyes a bit more. He stood up and went to the kitchen. To his surprise, Matt's Dad and Ethan's Mom were not in the kitchen. And by noticing this, Ethan's eyes began to itch a lot more._

_"Are you sure your alright?" asked Matt._

_"I will need some water I think. I'll go use your bathroom." said Ethan._

_"Sure. I got some eye drops in the bedroom. I'll go get some." said Matt._

_Ethan went to the bathroom and began to put water in his eyes. He did just that and while he was drying his eyes out, he heard Matt scream. Ethan didn't go out just yet. He was still feeling itchy, but this time, the itch was dying down. He looked at the mirror and for a flash second, he could have sworn to see his eyes glow. A trick of the light. That must have been it thought Ethan. He heard Matt's screams loudly and he began to cry. He quickly got out of the bathroom to see Matt on the floor defending himself from Matt's naked father who was standing before him, slapping him and hitting him with whatever he found on the floor. Ethan was taken aback from this, and he saw his mother leave the bedroom. He saw that she had no bra and her breasts were out in the open. She covered herself with her blouse and took Ethan by the hand, leaving the apartment._

* * *

_The following day at School, Ethan searched for Matt. He luckily found him in class._

_"Matt! Hey Matt!" cried Ethan._

_Matt turned around and scowled at Ethan angrily._

_"Matt?" asked Ethan._

_"The fuck was that all about?" asked Matt._

_"What?" asked Ethan worriedly._

_"Why was your mom fucking my dad in bed? Huh? Did your Mom plan this shit?" cried Matt._

_Some classmates heard the conversation and felt troubled hearing this. Ethan took a step back._

_"Okay calm down. What happened yesterday was... I don't know what happened." said Ethan._

_"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce very soon." said Matt angrily._

_Ethan sympathized with Matt._

_"Dude, I'm so sorry. My parents are also doing the same thing. Please hear me out. I didn't know that was going to happen." said Ethan._

_Matt flat out ignored him and Ethan quickly spoke._

_"There's this new Clam Chowder place down the street. Wanna go there after school?" asked Ethan._

_Matt then punched Ethan in the face and he fell backwards._

_Matt then screamed out against Ethan fiercly. "I'd rather burn in HELL than go with you!" cried Matt as he stormed off the classroom leaving the classmates and the teacher speachless._

_Ethan tried to find Matt after that. He went missing after this. Then he hears about the accident and learns that Matt was in a hospital. He bought him Clam Chowder and had it delivered to his hospital room. And that was the last time Ethan saw or spoke to Matt. After a few days, Ethan then learns a disturbing news. Matt was gone._

_Ethan didn't know what to make of this. But Matt was the last person to worry about. The incident at Matt's place stained his family and his parents filed for a divorce and to top it all off, Ethan was abandoned by his own mother at Foster Care. It wasn't until a year later that a friendly couple from Gravity Falls would arrive and adopt him..._

* * *

Matt and Ethan were both talking like old friends in the table. It was wonderful to see the boys in good spirits and Tyrone noticed. That night, Matt caught Ethan up to speed with everything that has been going on.

"And we are currently stuck trying to figure things out with this hacker guy. We don't know who it is, but we think it's all connected to some evil cult that once resided here." said Matt.

Ethan was processing everything he learned. "So if we don't stop this guy, then we all are in danger? Sounds way too... are you sure it's all real?" asked Ethan.

"Come with me tomorrow and meet the guys. Now that your here, we might need all the help we can get. And there's a new Clam Chowder place in town too." said Matt winking.

"Clam Chowder? Here? Sign me up." said Ethan smiling with joy. Just then, he began to rub his eye.

"Are you allergic with something?" asked Matt.

"I don't know. My eyes do that to me from time to time. Perhaps your right. I could be allergic to something, but I don't really know." said Ethan.

"Anyway, welcome home, cousin." said Matt as he hugged Ethan tightly.

* * *

That night, Matt told Tyrone the whole story of how he knew Ethan, and how their friendship was broken. Tyrone took a deep breath after he learned so much.

"Are you okay with him here?" asked Tyrone.

"Yes. It wasn't his fault. Ethan lost his family like I did, and he deserves to have a friend." said Matt.

"You told me you had Clam Chowder delivered to you by a friend in the hospital. That was him?" asked Tyrone.

Matt nodded and Tyrone smiled understanding the situation.

"I don't know if it's either luck, fate, or circumstances, but with Ethan here in the family, things will turn out quite interesting." said Tyrone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quentin Trembley was indeed riding on his horse backwards somewhere in the wilderness. And as he was about to take notes on a plant he found, he heard his voice from the distance. He looked up and saw the Mothman land in front of him. Or rather, on the backside of his horse.

"Your Majesty. It's a pleasure to see you again." said Quentin as he put away his note pad and pencil.

"Mr. Trembley. Where were you during Bill Cipher's destruction of Gravity Falls years ago, and why haven't you been around when the North Wind stole our children?" asked the Mothman.

"Bill had me locked up when he took over. After he was defeated, I escaped and wondered in the wild forests for way too long. I just returned to Gravity Falls and I have learned about the North Wind. I hear she is expired." said Quentin.

"Then please make yourself useful. We have a new threat in our land." said the Mothman.

"Indeed. The United States right now is in the hands horrible grown men! Babies are far better canditates! They are not profane, nor are they vulgar. Poop in diapers yes, but not vulgar." said Quentin.

The Mothamn tried hard not to chuckle. He found this man to be quite amusing. "Listen to me carefully..." said the Mothman.

* * *

Outside the Mystery Shack, Matt introduced Ethan to the gang as they all arrived with backpacks and supplies for their search.

"Everyone, this is Ethan. He's my new cousin, and best friend from way back when." said Matt patting Ethan's shoulder to the group.

"I thought I was your best friend from way back when. But no matter. Welcome Ethan." said Shinji.

"Hi there." said Owen.

"NIce to meet you." said Lucy sweetly.

"So this is all of us then?" asked Owen.

"I think so. With Ethan in the group, that makes us five." said Matt.

"You mentioned Tyrone was in the group." said Ethan.

"And his girlfriend. Your are going to love her. She's sweet as apple pie." said Matt.

"Does our mystery squad have a name?" asked Ethan.

"We did come up with Mystery Bros." said Owen chuckling.

"We kinda sticked to that." said Lucy.

"Okay, so what we are doing right now is real life. Not a game." said Ethan.

"I'm afraid not Ethan. We are dealing with a person who wants to harm our town. We are still looking for clues. Did Matt tell you what we know?" asked Shinji.

"From what I picked up, you guys think this "hacker" is from an old cult that was wiped out by... who was it again? A Mothman?" asked Ethan.

Everyone in the group tried not to chuckle, or make wierd faces. Matt held Ethan's shoulder.

"Another person you'll meet. He's real, I assure you." said Matt.

Tyrone then came out and met with the gang.

"Okay guys. Soos and Melody are going to keep the shack open, and they are going to supervise the area with Wendy, Pacifica and Gideon." said Tyrone.

"They are friends of ours. They worked with your Dad before." said Matt smiling.

"Yeah. My "Dad" told me about his adventures here. I don't really know if I can believe them or not." said Ethan.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of things in no time." said Matt.

Just then, Tyrone's phone began to vibrate and it was Destiny who was calling him.

"Honey, come quick! I'm with Quentin Trembley. We are going to meet you guys at the lake." said Destiny.

"Understood. Kids, let's move out." said Tyrone like a leader.

"This is going to be good." said Shinji excitedly.

* * *

At the lake, Morso, the Groke, and Hartley were sitting on a long table with Quentin Trembley eating some sweets and cupcakes with tea. Destiny was there too trying to speak to the weird looking man.

"So are you sure this cult was destroyed years ago?" asked Destiny, trying to learn more before the other arrived.

"My dear, I assure you I made sure they were perished. But I'm afraid it's a story that can be way too long." said Quentin.

Just then, the others arrived and Ethan took a step back as he watched the three odd looking creatures at the table. Morso looked up and waved and Ethan waved back.

"They are friends. Don't worry. We trust them." said Matt to Ethan in a whisper. Ethan nodded nervously and sat next to Matt on the table. Apperantely, to his right side was Morso.

"Your a new guy?! Hi. I'm Morso." said Morso.

"Ethan." replied he.

Quentin Trembley looked at Tyrone and scratched his head. "Dipper Pines? Is that really you? My how much youv'e grown! And where is Mabel?" asked Quentin.

"Oh no sir. I'm Tyrone. Dipper is my older brother." said Tyrone.

"I can see the resemblance. And I assume these children are your helpers? The ones the Mothman told me about?" asked Quentin.

"Yes. We are the Mystery Bros." said Matt.

"The Mystery Bros? What a catchy name! I need to write it down in case I'm going to write a book. Then it will be a movie, then a video game. All the wonders of today's technology will make your stories immortal!" said Quentin.

"And that is why we are here. There is something wrong in town." said Tyrone.

"The Mothman spoke to me. I know what you are trying to look for children. But the cult, the Flowers of Order have been destroyed. But this has nothing to do with the cult. Well it is, but not entirely I assure you." said Quentin.

"Tell us." said Tyrone.

Quentin pulled out a large book and opened it. It was a large collection of old paper work and files written by different people. "Your Grunkle Ford wasn't the only one who studied the wierdness and power of Gravity Falls. This land has already been cursed long before even the Flowers of Order arrived." said Quentin.

"Did they worship something bad? The Mothman mentioned something like that." said Destiny.

"It all depends on how well you know your Gravity Falls history. Way back in the beginning. And I will share this with you. I have studied everything I knew of this place when I settled here. And the town's history is checkered, that I assure you." said Quentin.

"Tell us. We must help our town." said Matt. Ethan looked at Matt and realized he was now a totally different Matt from the one he knew back home. This Matt was more determined, more sacrificial and humble. HIs time with his new family changed him a lot and for the better.

Quentin cleared his throat as he bagan his long history.

**_Gravity Falls was once known by another name. It was called the Forbidden Lands. The Native Americans of times past believed this place belonged to the angry and evil spirits of the dark. Among them was the treacherous Bill Cipher, who along with his wicked family founded the lands and enchanted it with their power. Those who braved the forests and settled here became aware of a greater power and they found themselves worshipping what they didn't understood. For Bill and his family, this was a game. That is until one took a dangerous step. A human found out where they power came from and stood before Bill's evil brother, Limbo._****_The young man spoke to Limbo and asked him to grant him immortality, power and wealth beyond his wildest dreams. Limbo then granted the man's wish with a handshake. A handshake that will devestate the land. This individual who made a deal with Limbo became a dark force. A brand new evil that took advantage of the people who were brave enough to settle here. This man called himself a new name, the Dark Master._****_Together, Limbo and the Dark Master manipulated the minds of people, making them worship them in cults such as the Flowers of Order, and the Club of the all seeing eye. However, to stop this madness, Bill Cipher's other family members took the stand and chose brand new and powerful beings to stop them both. Among them was the Mothman, Linda the Bright Star, A Bogey Man, and many other guardians that no longer exist in our reality and they defeated the Dark Master. But this was the start of a war between the natural order and the enchantment. Once the Dark Master vanished into the unknown, we took over the forest and settled down. The Dark Master and Limbo's empires were destroyed and a new haven was bult. Or so we all thought. The Dark Master came back time and time again, creating new evils in many forms. The Northwest Family was one of them, then there was the dimension gates that Bill took control of. Gravity Falls became chaotic. In the year I became President, the war was finally over when the Mothman declared peace and the Dark Master was defeated as he retreated far away. And I don't now the rest._**Quentin Trembley then sipped his tea and looked up as his captive audience. "Any questions?" he asked.

Everyone just stared at him blankly with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"The Dark Master... He's back? But he was locked up recently." said Morso.

"But remember when the North Wind came to town and she said that he was freed?" asked Hartley.

"Remember everyone, I was frozen in butter for decades! I don't know what happened in between my absence and now." said Quentin.

"But we now know one new thing. The Dark Master is behind everything." said Lucy angrily.

"You sound as if you knew the man." said Quentin looking at the girl thoughtfully.

"I did KNEW him! And he will pay!" cried Lucy.

Everyone gasped in the table. Matt stood up in shock. "You know this man? But when?" asked Matt.

"The Dark Master killed my father. He was a scientist researching the phenomenon of this town. The Dark Master was guiding him in disguise. He was a human being! But when he revealed his true colors to my father, he refused to work with him, knowing that the Dark Master only wanted to watch the world burn. And that was when the Dark Master took him away. I was left alone after that." said Lucy.

"Your mother did mention your Dad used to work as a scientist. But I never knew he died." said Shinji.

"My mother made that story up of them going through a divorce. It was so our ties with the Dark Master would not open. But now I know he's out there somewhere and we are going to stop him." said Lucy.

"But something doesn't quite add up. He was locked away as of last year. Remember the North Wind?" asked Tyrone.

"The Mothman did stop him and locked him away, after my father died. The Dark Master was never in jail for too long. He was always free to roam the forest, watching everyone's step." said Lucy.

"Then he's been watching us from behind the scenes, seeing how far we know and how far we all are willing to go to save town." said Owen.

"No wonder why Bill got so freaked out when you told him off last time." said Matt.

"So this Dark Master... is he like a wizard?" asked Ethan to Quentin.

"Oh no dear boy. He's like the Devil." said Trembely ominously. Ethan took a small gulp and everyone stood up.

"Then we must be ready for anything. If this guys is supernatural, then we will need a lot of supernatural allies." said Tyrone.

"Linda, the Mothman, you guys." said Matt looking at Morso and his friends. The Groke waved back happily.

"There's Caspar. He's Bill's good nephew after all. He might be willing to help us." said Owen.

"What about this Bill you guys mention? Is he good or bad?" asked Ethan.

"Your Dad never told you about him?" asked Matt.

"Is he the famous one eyed Nacho?" asked Ethan, hoping that was not the case.

Matt nodded and Ethan scratched his head.

"Of course." he said.

"We need to plan out. This isn't about a hacker anymore. It's about a dark person behind everything." said Tyrone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So your girlfriend is a little intense." said Ethan as he and Matt were walking into town shortly after their huge revelation at the lake. Matt wanted to show Ethan around town so he could get used to the weird and unexplained.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." said Matt smilng.

"So this Dark Master guy... you guys have heard of him before?" asked Ethan.

"Last year, some things happened and we got warnings of a bad thing coming up against us. It's been like this ever since I was adopted by the Pines." said Matt.

"Dad, I mean Soos, told me as much. I'm kinda up to speed. Sort of. He just can't stop talking about the Pines and this place. I used to believe it was all just internet rumors or hoaxes. But I belive you now. So what do we need to do?" asked Ethan.

"We are just going to look up anything Dark Master related. We hope Owen finds a way to speak to Bill again. He's an old enemy of ours." said Matt.

"Dad told me about that guy before. Are you sure it's safe?" said Ethan.

"I think it is, now that he's quite tame." said Matt nervously.

"Well if this all blows over one way or another, I hope we get to live out a normal life you know. Soos and Melody are now my Dad and Mom. You have the Pines with you. It's very weird you and I are both crossing paths in these circumstances." said Ethan.

"Since when did you become a philosophical person?" asked Matt.

"The Foster system had this weird way of teaching to foster kids. It's a terrible place with so many sad faces. I made some friends, but then I would lose them either by adoption or disease. I lost a good friend of mine last year due to cancer." said Ethan.

Matt stood there thinking and spoke. "Did Uncle Soos ever mention anything about Tyrone's condition?" asked Matt.

"What condition?" asked Ethan. Matt nodded with relief.

"He has..." Before Matt could answer, he got a text from Tyrone on his phone.

He took a peek at it and read it.

_Matt. I'm at the house by myself. I was in the living room and I just had a seizure. Soos and Melody are not home right now and Destiny is also at work. Please come help me asap. I think I wet myself._

Matt turned off his phone and told Ethan. "Tyrone has epilepsy."

* * *

Matt and Ethan returned to the shack and found Tyrone lying on the ground.

"Hey guys." said Tyrone.

Ethan didn't know what to make of the situation, nor was he prepared for anything like that. Matt however went over to Tyrone and helped him up.

"Ethan, would you open the door to the bathroom?" asked Matt.

Ethan nodded and ran upstairs to help out. Matt then followed his step by step procedure when ever Tyrone had a seizure in the living room or in the kitchen. He would help him up, then take him to the bathroom so he can take a shower. In this instance, Tyrone was struggling to get up and walk. Matt knew he had to help him wash off. He didn't like doing it, but he did it anyway. Tyrone was his brother and Matt knew this was the oath he took when the Pines adopted him the first time. He was to accept any consequence for better or for worse. There have been a ton of life and death instances in the past, but this time, things were different.

"Thanks Ethan. Sorry about the carpet. I'll clean it up." said Matt.

"What do you mean sorry. The house ain't mine. It's yours too! I'll clean it up for you guys. If it's one thing I learned at foster care, it's cleaning up messes in carpets. We had a ton of fruit juice on the ground many times." said Ethan proudly. He then marched downstairs like a soldier, trying to make Matt chuckle. It worked and Matt felt his sprits were lifted at he helped Tyrone in his bath.

While Tyrone was in the tub, Matt passed him a sponge and a ton of body wash. Matt sat on a stool as Tyrone relaxed in the warm tub Matt prepared for him.

"What a day huh? So much new info, yet I feel like everything we were doing was unnecessary. You know, like going to Enchanted Forest for a hacked gameboy, looking at some random guy in jail. I'm starting to think everything we were doing was leading up to something we already knew, but were too afraid to admit." said Tyrone.

"That is a huge mystery dear brother of mine. But the big mystery here is if your pill was actually touched today." said Matt.

"What's that? What to what?" asked Tyrone.

"You didn't take your pills this morning Tyrone. Admit it." said Matt.

"Okay, I skipped a dosage by accident. We had a lot going on in our plate today." said Tyrone.

"Soos, Melody, Destiny, Dipper, Mabel, and I spoke to you seriosly about the pills. We had this conversation many times dude." said Matt.

"I'm good. I just need to relax tis all." said Tyrone.

Matt then bonked Tyrone on the head. "Next time if you skip a dosage, I'll tell Destiny. Perhaps she might be more tough on you than me." said Matt.

"You meanie little Mexican brat." said Tyrone with a chuckle.

"By now you have the strenght to get up. Wash your croginal area. Do it yourself." said Matt as he turned to leave the bathroom.

"Hardy har har." said Tyrone.

"Laugh all you want. I'm looking out for you." said Matt with his chin up and eyes closed as if he were dignified. As he left the bathroom, Ethan was standing in the hallway.

"I cleaned the carpet and everything. Don't worry. It's no big issue." said Ethan.

"Were you listening on us?" asked Matt with his hand on his chin.

"The way you talk with him. It was as if Marcos were here." said Ethan.

Matt's smile faded away, but he realized Ethan was telling him the truth. "Yeah. I treat him like Marcos. He's my second big brother. I tell him to take his pills and all, but sometimes he just doesn't listen." said Matt.

"Marcos used to take care of you a lot. Now your doing his job." said Ethan.

"Your right. I am." said Matt.

Ethan then began to rub his eye again, and Matt remembered that habit of his.

"You still have that quirk." said Matt.

"I don't know how to explain it. Whenever I feel my eyes itchy, something weird always happens." said Ethan.

Matt then felt a chill up his spine. "Like that night with your Mom and my Dad." said Matt.

"Yeah now that you mention it, my eyes were burning that night. After that, whenever small things happen, my eyes would just itch as if they were warning me. I don't know if that's a case, but it may be in my head." said Ethan.

"Not really. You saw the Mothman at the lake. When ever his eyes begin to glow red, something happens. It could be good or bad, depending on the vision he sees." said Matt.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that. I could have asked him, but he was a little too scary to talk to." said Ethan.

"Why don't we talk with him tomorrow?" asked Matt.

Ethan put his back agains the wall nervously. "I don't know Matt. I'm kinda scared of him. He's a huge bug." said Ethan.

"But he's the sweetest guy we ever met in Gravity Falls. If anyone knows of this, it might be him. If not, we can turn to Linda. She's kinda like an Angel, but we haven't seen her in a very long time, and I don't know how we can reach her." said Matt.

"I'd rather talk with the angel." said Ethan chuckling.

"Mothman is cool. He'll help us out." said Matt.

"If you say so Matt. I'll stick by you these next coming days. I still need to learn more about my new home." said Ethan.

* * *

Owen had Caspar in his bedroom and they were both talking in a low voice. Owen's older brothers and his sister Wendy were all over the place. Some in their own bedrooms or in the living room watching TV with his father, Manly Dan. Owen tried to speak as a mouse to his friend.

"So we are now in a pickle. We don't know how we can deal with this issue and we don't know what we can do at the moment." said Owen.

"My uncle Bill knows more about that guy. But everytime I ask him about it, he would sush my mouth. He's hard to talk to about this sort of thing." said Caspar.

"How about Lucy? She's got a history with the Dark Master. Maybe she knows more." said Owen.

"From what you told me about her, she seemed like an innocent girl, but now she's kinda bad ass." said Caspar.

"I think if there's one person we can talk to first has to be her. She may know something we don't." said Owen.

"What about that boy that came in. The new guy. I feel some sort of strange aura from him, but I'm a little worried." said Caspar.

"I hear you. I'm worried too." said Owen.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Caspar.

"Matt seems to. I can go with that. He doesn't look like a bad person. But I'm not sure if he's good or not. I don't now." said Owen.

"You sound a little envious. You know, you were the new kid first. Now he's new." said Caspar.

"It's nothing like that." said Owen.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll grow up to them all. You are technically making new friends as we speak." said Caspar.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy looked outside her bedroom window and started to draw on her notebook. She was sketching some flowers she was observing from afar, with some music on. Just then, she heard a knock at her door and inside came Shinji.

"Shinji, I take it your here to ask me a ton of questions." said Lucy.

"I did. But only one if you don't mind. Why are you being such a shut off now? You just told everyone you knew the Dark Master, now every one is freaking out. You have no idea how many texts Matt is sending me. He's got your number, but he's not texting you." said Shinji.

"I thought it was the perfect time." said Lucy.

"They are friends of ours Lucy. You are not alone. Everyone wants to help you, one way or another. When you told me about your history with the Dark Master, I thought this had nothing to do with what's going on now. But it does. You need to come clean with everyone else." said Shinji.

"You say Matt was texting you?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Why don't you talk with him about it? If anyone knows how to handle supernatural things, it's him." said Shinji.

"I don't want to trouble him." said Lucy.

"Well you practically did. You made it seem that you were a caring person. But underneath it all, you are an angry young lady." said Shinji.

"Shut up Onni san." said Lucy with a smile.

"Did you just call me brother?" asked Shinji blushing with joy.

"We are brother and sister now. What makes you think that your my confidant on things." said Lucy.

* * *

Matt met the others at Destiny's pharmacy. They were to have a small get together and get things to the point. He was waiting anxiously with Ethan in the entrance of the pharmacy when Lucy, Shinji and Owen showed up.

"Hey you guys. What bad timing." said Matt making levity of the situation.

"Where's Destiny and Tyrone?" asked Owen.

"Tyrone got sick and Destiny is here in the pharmacy. I was going to tell her, but I think we need to talk with Bill." said Matt.

"I talked to Capsar last night. He said that he was going to talk to his uncle to meet up with us." said Owen.

"No one is going to address the elephant in the room?" asked Shinji.

"The what now?" asked Ethan.

"He means my history with the Dark Master." said Lucy with her head down. She somewhat felt a little embarrassed to hide such info from the group. But Matt then spoke up.

"It's alright Lucy. One way or another, we all had some sort of experience with supernatural enemies. That's why your one of us." said Matt with a smile.

Lucy looked at Matt and blushed.

"C'mon, I was expecting some drama." said Shinji.

"So what really happened between you and the Dark Master Lucy? Have you ever met the guy?" asked Owen.

"I have. As a little girl. It's a long story, but I'll do my best to tell you all what I remember."

_My father was a scientist working for a lab in Portland. At the time, he was working on special robots for the military. However, he made a new friend who came to work with him. He was a rather friendly man with knowledge about robots. However, in time my father noticed things about this man that were not right. His views on the world were dark and very terrible. One day, my father learned that the man stole some of his blue prints, and when he confronted him, the man introduced himself as the Dark Master. My father got away, took me and my mother to Gravity Falls and he tracked us down. My father left home supposebly to stop him. But he never came back. It's been three years already." said Lucy._

"Robots? That explais the hacked computers." said Ethan.

"But what about all those other leads? The Flowers of Order, my Dad's co worker whose in jail, and the hacked Gameboy? What does it all mean?" asked Owen.

"To side track all of us. But we came to the truth anyway." said Shinji.

"This puzzle is so confusing." said Matt.

"I don't get why the Dark Master is making us go through all that trouble." said Owen.

"To mock us I guess." said Lucy.

"So what are your plans Lucy? What do you want to do?" asked Matt.

"What?" replied Lucy.

"The Dark Master may have done something to your father. And he's a huge threat. And by how he's described, he sounds like the type of person who likes to play mind games." said Matt.

"That is why we need to talk to Bill." said Owen.

"What about the Moth? He seemed to know more about this than us." said Ethan.

"I like that idea!" said Owen smiling.

"But how can we find the Mothman? He could be anywhere." said Lucy.

"I think I know how to call him." said Matt with a wink.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

"Is this really necessary?" asked Shinji who was at the top of a small cliff by a lagoon.

"The Mothman might sense danger. And if there's danger, he's coming to see us." said Matt.

"Dude, I think it's a little too far." said Ethan.

"Why can't we just use the mirror instead?" asked Owen.

"That would be boring." said Lucy with a chuckle.

"You are okay with this?" asked Owen.

"Yep." replied Lucy as she snacked on some almonds.

"You people are crazy." said Owen shaking his head.

The cliff in question was small, but it was also dangerous. Shinji was on the top and the plan was to have Shinji do a dance or something, giving hints he might fall. If he were to fall, Matt and the others would catch him with an old trampoline they friends found lying around in the shack.

"If Tyrone learns of this, we are grounded." said Ethan.

"Oh yeah, you two live together! I forgot." said Owen.

"It's fun, but not fun when you have to share the TV." said Ethan to Owen.

"Tell me about it. I'm tired of watching Shinji's boring detective shows." said Lucy.

Shinji overheard this and yelled from the top of the cliff. "I'll have you know that those shows are EDUCATIONAL!"

Just then, Shinji lost his footing and was abot to fall.

"Oh snap! Get the trampoline!" cried Matt. He wasn't expecting Shinji to actually fall. And fallind down he did. Shinji fell from the cliff and landed flat on the trampoline.

"Wow! That was intense." said Owen.

"Never do that again!" screamed Shinji to the group.

"No Moth. That's wierd." said Ethan.

"Something must have happened to him maybe." said Lucy worriedly.

"And if that scary person is on the loose, then he may have locked him up. Even the Mothman can be captured and locked away." said Shinji.

"Really. Nah." said Ethan.

"It's true. Bill locked him up in a different dimension once. He told me so himself." said Owen.

Just then, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them and they all saw a black shadow coming.

"The Mothman!" said Matt in excitment.

Lucy took a closer look and walked back. "No! This can't be." she said.

Standing before the kids and appearing out of nowhere with red glowing eyes, was NOT the Mothman. He was a tall forbidding figure with a double horned helmet, black cloak with a red fabric on the chest and his face was that of an old man. He had strong African American features, yet he didn't look like a friendly old man. He had the face of someone who intended to do harm and destruction. This was him. The Dark Master.

The kids all huddled together and the Dark Master walked up to them with his arms folded.

"For the past few days, I hear you children invoke my title. At first, I thought maybe you were just children playing around for fun. But the more I hear you speak, the more I realize you all intend to stop me." said the Dark Master in a deep menacing voice.

Lucy stood in front of the boys and opened her arms wide to defend them. "It's me your after isn't it." said Lucy.

The old man looked at Lucy and smiled for the first time. "As I live and breathe! Lucy! I remember you! Your father was a very good friend of mine! Rest his soul." he said.

"Stop! You killed him! How dare you talk about him!" cried Lucy.

"Killed him? I did nothing of the sort! The Flowers of Order are to blame!" said the Dark Master.

"What did you say?!" cried Lucy.

"Your father tried to stop them! Apperantly, they had a secret base here in Gravity Falls, and you father took the stand against them! But they killed him the moment he took the stand!" said the Dark Master.

"No..." said Lucy.

"Then the clues... were they leading up to you?" asked Owen.

"Yes, I know all about the clues you are looking at. Children, there is another dark force behind this. It is not me. I have other plans for a bigger operation!" said the Dark Master.

"You didn't save him!" cried Lucy.

The Dark Master rolled his eyes. "Your father was a fool to confront those crazy people. That is why I killed them all with my power. I used my Power to kill them all!" cried the Dark Master.

"You killed them?!" cried Lucy in disbelief.

"Yes! I did. And as for the hacked computers... ask Huckleberry! He's the one behind it all!" said The Dark Master.

"Huckleberry! You mean Huck!" cried Matt.

"You know him?" asked Ethan.

"He's an old friend and... enemy of ours." said Matt.

"I don't care about your precious town or your own troubles! Gravity Falls will be mine and you will all be my slaves as I originally intended in the beginning!" said the Dark Master.

"You are horrible! My father tried to stop you!" cried Lucy.

"He did, but I respected him! I felt terrible when he was killed by those cultists! After I killed them all, I saw to it your father was buried! You should at least by happy that I cared enough to bury him properly." said the Dark Master.

"No!" cried Lucy angrily.

"Just like your father! He deifed me many times. When he was gone, I felt a void was left in my cold heart. But with you and your little band of kindergardners, I feel like I have a purpose! If it's a monster you want, then a Monster you will get!" cried the Dark Master as he opened his arms wide and the ground began to shake.

"Stop this now Dark one!" cried the Mothman, who jumped out of nowhere and attacked the Dark Master.

"Mothman! You dare try to meddle into my affairs?!" said Dark Master.

"You will never destroy Gravity Falls! Never!" cried the Mothman.

"Be happy that I have gotten rid of the Flowers of Order! I destroyed my creation because of fools like you and Hubert!" cried The Dark Master.

"My father was no fool! He tried to stop you!" cried Lucy.

"He knew you created that cult and he was looking to stop you. Those people worshipped you! They even had your sculpture in their tent!" cried Mothman.

"What?!" cried the kids.

The Dark Master laughed. "Yes, they worshiped me like a God! But Hubert got in the way, and they killed him. And what do I do for killing my enemy? I kill them all!" cried the Dark Master.

"You are sick and twisted." said the Mothman.

"Just wait fools! Your hacker is the least of your problems." said the Dark Master as he floated into the air.

"Gravity Falls isn't the only thing I will destroy. I will also reach for the stars and the galaxy at large!" exclaimed the dark one.

The Mothman then flew into the air to strike the Dark Master until he disappeard laughing a cold laugh.

Lucy fell on her knees and Matt helped her up.

Everyone stood there shaking, not knowing what to do. Matt looked at the Mothman and spoke quickly.

"We were looking for you. But why is the Dark Master mentioning Huck? He died didn't he?" asked Matt.

"I'm afraid I don't have all the answers children. But this I can tell you. All of you must train to fight against the Dark Master. You will all have to be ready for anything." said the Mothman.

"Did you say "battle?" asked Ethan.

The Mothman stared at Ethan and felt something. His eyes began to glow a little and walked up to him slowly.

"There is something about you that is very interesting. But I don't know why?" said the Mothman as he looked into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan turned his face away. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see the Moth face to face.

"You want us to battle? This sounds crazy." said Owen.

"I'm afraid the Dark Master begs to differ. You all need to fight him. Eventually." said the Mothman.

"If we are to face him, then I'll be ready! I'll be more than happy to stop him!" said Lucy with pride.

Matt felt that Lucy was now a different person now. She was no longer that sweet girl from school. He somehow began to like this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Huckelberry arrived back home in Gravity Falls now a new man. Or rather, a new force of darkness. He appeared as a boy yes, but inside he felt more like a grown up man than a boy. His name, "Huck." The last gift his parents gave him before they passed away. Huck's only living relative was Destiny and no one else. Now he was here, an apprentice of him, the Dark Master.

"There you are, Devin." said the Dark Master. Huck didn't go his name no longer. He disowned it. Huck was named after a beloved hero from a storybook. A boy who survived the great Mississipi River. His parents both loved that book. He may have had that name as a gift, but he threw it away. He was now Devin, the Dark Apprentice. When his body vanished into the darkness, it was the Dark Master who rose him up from beyond the grave. He owed him greatly for this.

"Your highness." replied "Devin."

"It appears I have been found out by the children of Gravity Falls. You will do as I say to continue with our plans." said the Dark Master.

"Yes your grace." said Devin.

"As originally intended in the beginning, I created the damn Flowers of Order to cause chaos and confusion in town. But that damn President, what ever his name was, saw to it they vanished and I also have the Mothman to thank for that." said the Dark Master.

"This story is complicated and confusing to the bone your grace. First you send the kids on some wild goose chase involving technology, then you lead them to the cult you created, but it just so happens they are now after you. Where did you go wrong if I may ask?" asked Devin.

"The girl that's with them. She's the daugher of an old friend of mine." said the Dark Master.

"Wait, didn't you kill your own worshippers?" asked Devin.

"I did. After they were banished from these lands by the forces of good. But ignore all this. What matters now is today. You have the codes I provided for you. The codes you must enter." said the Dark Master.

"Right. I already did a number on those places. The buisnesses, the texts messages. It was fun to scare a few friends." said Devin.

"Remember, they are no longer friends. They are enemies to our cause." said the Dark Master.

"I know that. I know." said Devin angrily.

"Devin, you must make sure to stray the children deeper into confusion. They may know I'm involved in all this conveluted plot, but the more confused they are, the better. It's amazing to see how lost these children can be." said the Dark Master.

"You sound as if they are some sort of deadly threat to you. Don't worry. Dipper and Mabel are gone to college. They are blissfully unaware of the things that are going on here." said Devin.

"You idolized those twins. It might have hurt to betray them." said the Dark Master.

"It did, but not so much. I had my own desires and thoughts on watching the world crumble. I have no regret leaving home and disowning my name. Huck is dead. I'm Devin." said the angry boy.

"Don't fail me boy. I chose you to be my apprentice and it's only a matter of time before the Mothman finds his own." said the Dark Master.

* * *

The kids were looking through all their clues along with Destiny and Tyrone in the kitchen. Soos and Melody were there as well, hoping they can be of some help.

"So all this effort led to the obvious. This is very tricky." said Melody.

"I don't get it. Why all this? Why the clues to the hacked gameboy? Why the man in jail? Why the cult? I feel like this all was just a waste of time. We now know the DM is involved in all this." said Lucy.

"Maybe it was just to confuse you all. When Dipper and Mabel were here as kids, Bill would do the impossible to keep them off track." said Soos.

"And not just Bill. There was that boy Gideon and a ton of other dangers lurking in the woods." said Melody.

"It's possible this guy did all this to hide. But somehow, we ended up knowing the truth which was under our noses." said Shinji.

"And we made a team among ourselves. We are prepared for anything now." said Matt.

Owen drank his juice and thought quietly for a moment. "Lucy, was the DM ever alone? Did he ever had servants or anyone who followed him around?" asked Owen.

"Not that I remember. He worked alone all the time. The only one who was by his side was my Dad." said Lucy.

"Are you sure this Bill has nothing to do with any of this? Because its seems to me like he's involved one way or another, and he hasn't come out to talk to us what he knows." said Ethan.

"Caspar tried to talk to him, but to no sucess." said Owen.

"But we are still back to where we started. If this bad man is involved in the hacking and all this confusing shit, then how old is he exactly?" asked Tyrone.

"What do you mean?" asked Destiny.

"Do you remember when I recieved those weird texts at the diner with Matt during our field trip?" asked Tyrone.

"Field trip? You and Matt went out there alone?!" cried Melody.

"We told you to be safe here at home Ty!" cried Soos.

"Oops. Sorry Uncle and Auntie. But I wanted to spend some time with Matt and ... well I'll tell you about the trip later. But to make long story short, we went to eat at a diner and I received messages. They were automatically deleted afterwards, but the way they were written... like something was not alright." said Tyrone.

"You mentioned they were pornographic." said Matt.

"Gross." chuckled Ethan.

"The Dark Master sending porn to you? That doesn't sound like something he would do." said Lucy.

"That's what I mean Lucy. The texts looked like they were done by a kid, or a weird middle aged adult." said Tyrone.

"Do you remember what they said exactly?" asked Melody.

"They were so random, I forgot what the conversation was about, but I was certain this was some random kid. At first I thought it was our guy in jail, then perhaps a Flower of Order member, or something." said Tyrone.

"Then this confirms it. The Dark Master might have someone working for him." said Owen.

"Wasn't it obvious from the start? Why were we so blind?!" cried Shinji.

"We take ourselves way to seriously perhaps" said Matt.

Ethan began to rub his eye again, and then he felt something cold in the air. Like a chilly breeze. In a matter of seconds, Tyrone's phone began to vibrate. He pickes it up and is taken aback.

"What?" asked everyone in the table.

"Desinty! LOOK AT THIS!" cried Tyrone.

Destiny looked over and gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. "It can't be! NO!" cried Destiny.

"What is it dear?" asked Melody.

"It's a call from Huck!" cried Tyrone.

"Huck! No way! But you said he was killed by the North Wind last year! Are we facing a ghost?!" cried Soos.

"Who?" asked Ethan.

"He was friend of ours who turned out to be traitor." said Matt.

"He's a backstabber." said Shinji.

"I heard about him. How terrible." said Lucy.

"And your saying he died? Oh no." said Ethan looking at the phone clearly disturbed by this.

Tyrone answers and puts the phone on speaker.

"Tyrone Pines. It's been too long." said the voice of "Huck" on the other side.

"Huck! Are you alive! Tell us what's going on right now!" cried Destiny.

"Yeah, I'd rather go by Devin now. That will be my name for now on! I disown myself from your mortal world! I have finally done it! I have found my nirvana!" cried the self proclaimed Devin.

"Listen you idiot! Tell us what's going on now or I'll send the Mothman to come get you and bring you to me so you'll experience PAIN!" cried Destiny angrily. She never did forgive her cousin to leave and act like a fanatic.

"Temper Desi. Temper. I'm only here because it turnes out that the Dark Master needed someone to play along with the residents. I gotta hand it to you fools, the clues we left behind were all so off track. To begin with, that Order of Flowers thing is dead. DM got rid of it! And the hacked computers everyone is talking about... let's just say I may have had some fun with it.' said Huck.

"So it was you all along! You are very stupid Huck! That man, whoever he is, will kill you for telling us all this." said Destiny.

"My dear Destinty. I'm already dead. I'm nothing more but a Zombie like person caught between life and death. The Dark Master isn't a man. No. He's my king. I worship the ground he walks on." said Devin.

"Then my cousin is dead for real. No, you killed him before I even arrived at Gravity Falls. You planned for this town to lose control." said Destiny who was trying not to cry.

"I want to let you all in on a little secret. Somewere in Gravity Falls, there is a computer with a powerful bomb that is SO powerful, it can put all the nuclear bombs to shame! The Dark Master made this super weapon years ago, and hid it in a laptop somwhere in town. You just need to find it, enter the codes you found on the game boy, and badabing bada boom, you save the town! If you fail, the town will explode killing every living thing in sight! No one will stand the chance. Not even me! If I die, I die a happy man! The only one who will remain will be the dark master! That will be a sight to behold. Also, I installed some Nanites in all the computers in Gravity Falls. They are like tiny bombs that can kill people randomly. Like cyanide if you will."

Devin then took a moment to breahe after this monoluge and everyone on the table had thier jaws dropped to every shocking word Devin was saying.

"You act like a member of that cult!" cried Destiny shaking.

"Yeah. Too bad they died. If they were alive now, I would have joined as one of thier flowers and perhaps sleep on the feet of the Dark Master's statue. He was portrayed as a humanoid goat like thing." said Devin.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" screamed Matt from the top of his lungs. Everyone stood quiet and Tyrone couldn't say a word.

"That voice... Matt? Is it really you?" asked Devin.

"Huck... why are you doing this? You were our friend. The first one we made when we arrived in town. Tyrone and I were lost and you were our tour guide. What happened? Why do you hate life so much? All this sounds like a suicide mission. Please, leave the Dark Master and come back home. We'll get you the help you need." said Matt.

"Oh Matt. Sweet little Matt. It pained me to leave home at first. It really did. But there comes a time in your life when you realize that life is small, meaningless and full of suffering. You should know. You saw your Dad with another woman in bed. You felt that pain." said Devin codly.

Matt felt like an old wound was reopening and Ethan felt anger rising up in his chest. This man was hurting his friend. His brother in arms. He just got back with him, only to see there were cruel people out there doing terrible harm.

"Matt, your Mexican. You should be with a Mexican Family. Not with Tyrone, who is clearly a wimp and I don't see why Desitny is into him. Could it be the size?" Devin began to say things out of context and Tyrone quickly spoke.

"When I find you Huck, I'll rip your heart from your body. How dare you say that to my brother." said Tyrone angrily.

Devin spoke again. "Get used to calling me Devin. Huck was the name of a hero my parents loved reading about. I'm nothing like that fictional hill billie. I'm Devin now." said Devin.

"You are immature as ever." said Destiny shaking her head.

"Well what are you going to do fools? I told you what you need to know. Come tomorrow, expect to see the nanites gobble down people on the computer! There is no way for you guys to save them now." And with that, Devin hung up.

"That Mother freaking a hole!" cried Tyrone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Melody.

Owen rose up from the table and spoke quickly. "I know how to stop the nanites! And I know what to do!" he cried.

Everyone turned to him and Soos spoke up. "You know what that creep was talking about?!" cried Soos.

"My Dad told me he found an old abaondened Computer Lab in the forest. I'll ask him to take us. 'said Owen.

"Then it's settled. We are at war." said Ethan.

"I'm afraind your right kiddo. We are at the Cyber Wars now." said Soos.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Manly Dan and "Davy", the man from jail arrived at the lost computer room that was hidden away close to a cliff in the forest. That morning, Owen told his father about the terrorist attack by Devin, and about the nanites. Manly Dan was opposed to the idea of Owen trying to hack inside the old super computer, but with a little help from his older sister who had experience with the supernatural, Dan finally agreed. Along the way, he even paid Davy's bail, since he was innocent and under Bill's control from the beginning.

"Thank you for bailing me out boss. I don't know what to say." said Davy.

"You will start by cleaning the toilets at work, then I'll promote you to higher and higher things. Just take this whole thing as a lesson. Never make deal with a floating nacho again." said Manly Dan with his deep gruff voice as he used his ax to cut away the bars that kept the large doors closed.

The Mystery Bros were there too, minus Tyrone and Destiny who were trying to warn the towns people by sending out fliers with Soos and Melody to warn people to stay away from their computers along with the help of the deputies. Since the little town was prone to so many weird and unexplained things, everyone in town took this threat very seriously.

"How long have you known about this place Mr. Corduroy?" asked Shinji.

"I've known about this place all the time. My crazy mother who was a witch used this place to hide her old belongings. Here and the Enchanted Forest Theme Park." said Dan.

"Bill never told us about this place." said Shinji under his breath and to himself.

"What did she hide here?" asked Owen.

"Your Grandma had weird tastes. She would hide old computers, old softwares and things. I"m surprised that crazy MacGucket never found this place. Imagine all the robots he would have created with all this junk lying around." said Dan.

The place was old and full of spider webs all over, and in addition, old computers were lying around everywhere.

"Was she a technician or something?" asked Ethan.

"Yes and no. She was just a crazy old woman." said Dan.

Matt then picked up an old CD rom of a game he used to play when he was much younger. It was the favorite of his older brother Marcos. Matt decided to keep on going with the group and they at last reached a large room with a very big computer in the center.

"This computer will give you all access to everything here in Gravity Falls. Bill Cipher, Ford, and all the other explorers never found this place because of how lost it is." said Dan.

"Imagine all the horrible things one would do with this tech." said Davy.

"Now Owen, what are we going to do now? I doubt this hunk of junk would work on us." said Dan.

Owen looked around at the computer and smiled. "It just needs to warm up. And it needs a clean up. It's a good thing I brought some cleaning supplies in my backpack." said Owen.

In a matter of minutes, the whole group put their effort in cleaning away at the computer. Even Dan helped out. After they were done doing that, Owen pressed a few buttons he was hoping would start the computer, and it did. The large machine started to make a humming sound, and then it turned on like an old television set. The computer was fully on and operational.

"It's worked! I can't believe it!" cried Owen.

"Wow you did it!" cried Matt.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ethan.

"Well we gotta find a way to stop the nanites from spreading. Devin said they would attack." said Shinji.

"But how can we access all of it? Remember this thing is old and it may not have today's technology." said Lucy.

"Lucy's got a point, but with a little bit of hacking magic, I might be able to give this large thing a very overdue update, then make some modifications here and there by typing in a few codes I know to make thing thing our own personal super computer." said Owen.

"That's my Owen!" said Dan proudly.

"How long will that take?" asked Matt.

"In a matter of minutes. Perhaps an hour." said Owen.

"Impossible." said Shinji.

"Just watch guys. We will save the town no matter what." said Owen.

* * *

Devin arrived by the seashore and the Dark Master was standing looking at the view. He turned around angrily and pulled his hand forward. With that, Devin was magically pulled towards him as if something was taking him to the angry Dark Master who was glaring at him with anger.

"I heard about your little gossip on the phone. What is the meaning of all this?" he sneered.

"Your grace, it's only to make them even more confused." said Devin.

"You stupid child! They all know about the Nanites! They now know that not only am I involved in all this, but so are you! With the knowledge these kids have, our operations may come at a standstill!" he screamed.

"Relax. They are mere mortals. They know nothing about stopping highly advanced tech." said Devin.

"You are an ignorant immature child still. They may not be your "Dipper" and "Mabel", but don't underestimate them. One of them took the stand against the North Wind last year and she died. The forest guardians protect them because they are chosen heroes! By giving them the heads up, they will find a way to destroy what we worked so hard to achieve." said the Dark Master.

"You eminence. They are just children. It's not like they know how to hack a computer and somehow find a way to access everyone's laptop, chromebooks or phones. That would be impossible." said Devin.

The Dark Master looked beyond the horizon and folded his arms in thought. "One of the children was the grandson of a witch who lived in this forest. If it's one thing Mistress Corduroy had, it was intelligence. Not only did she dabble in the dark arts, but she also had a interest in technology. The boy with the blue sweatshirt and orange hair looked like the studious type. Then there's the girl, Lucy. Her father defied me once. It's funny to see that his father was not only my enemy, but he was my friend in one way or another. When he died at the hands of the cult I fabricated, I slaughtered them all like pigs in a slaughter house. Then there's the Japanese boy, his foster brother. And speaking of foster brothers, there are those two Hispanic children that are raised by Pines. Well one of them. The new boy... I sense something strong in him. You see Devin. Never underestimate them. There is something about these children that is making me feel uneasy." said the Dark Master.

"Don't worry your grace. They are children. What can they do to defy you?" asked Devin.

* * *

"And I'm in!" cried Owen as he accessed numerous files on the large computer.

"Wow! Good job!" cried Matt.

"Is it safe!?" asked Shinji.

"I'm sure it is, as long as we are careful not to delete memory files of other computers." said Owen.

"Well looks like all we can do is watch you go at it Owen." said Lucy.

"Thanks guys. Now looking at the screen here, I see red dots on the files. Those red dots mean corruption. I have read about them in a manual. The Nanites are bugs or viruses that hackers use to destroy computers. But I can hack into this website here that is like an anti virus guard and with it, we can delete the nanites disturbing the computers." said Owen.

"My head is spinning man!" said Matt.

"It sounds complicated, but trust me, I know what to do here." said Owen.

"I'm glad you know. But we can't just stand around. We need to take care of this place, and make sure you know who won't know about it." said Shinji.

Matt looked outside and wondered a little. "Perhaps if we did something here. This could be like our HQ." said Matt.

"But what good is an HQ without some sort of protection?" asked Ethan.

"I can help you guys with that. I learned self defense and I know how to fight. For years, I have been training to take down the DM. I will teach you guys." said Lucy.

"And I know martial arts as well as sword play. I can contribute." said Shinji.

"Taking the spotlight from me?" asked Lucy with a smile.

"If you are going to teach some guys how to fight, your brother needs to help out to make sure you are safe." said Shinji with a grin, looking at Matt.

Matt blushed knowing what Shinji was referring to. Ethan then stepped up. "But what about Owen?" asked Ethan.

"I'm fine where I am guys. You should all learn how to fight while I see if I can deliver a few punches here digitally." said Owen.

"Talk about a cybernetic maniac." said Matt.

"I heard that pretty boy!" said Owen with a chuckle. And with that, the kids began to laugh. Not only did they find a way to stop the wicked Dark Master, but they were getting closer as friends and they were beginning to trust one another. From afar, the Mothman watched patiently. He had followed them, to make sure they were safe and out of harm's way. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Dark Master challenges them again.


	20. Chapter 20

Tyrone had the house to himself once again. Matt was with his friends fighting some unknown evil and Soos and Melody were busy making negotiations to add more wax figures to the Mystery Shack. Something less cheesy and more extra. Tyrone fell back on his bed sniffing the fresh aroma of a new air freshener he bought for his room. He sat back and for the first time in a while, he was all alone. But he did not feel sad, hopeless, or incomplete. This time, he felt at ease. He now knew he had a family now and a things were a lot better for him. He got up from slowly from his bed, and went downstairs to make something in the kitchen. Just then, he heard a knock at the door and rushed over to open. Standing in the doorway wasn't a person at all, but rather Bill Cipher himself, floating in the air.

Tyrone felt his ease go away and those feelings were replaced by anger and perhaps a little bit of hatred for this creature who was the cause of so much trouble.

"You! What are you doing here?" asked Tyrone.

"I came because I have heard you guys needed some sort of help." said Bill.

"Well your too late. We got the help we need." said Tyrone.

"Where are those two anyway? Pine Tree and Shooting Star?" asked Bill.

"They are gone. Both of them are far from here, and that's good. I wouldn't want them to have to deal with the DM." said Tyrone.

"DM? Oh you mean... clever. Invoke the name, he'll appear. Just like me." said Bill.

"Funny. We said your name aloud many times and you never appeared to help." said Tyrone.

"Well this sucks. I came to help you fools. But I'm getting kicked out, so I feel kinda at a loss for words." said Bill.

"Just say what you came here to say." said Tyrone.

"Don't let the kids anywhere near HIm. You don't know him like I do. He's much more dangerous than me. And a lot worse." said Bill.

"Yeah, I kinda saw that." said Tyrone.

"You think I'm joking. That man is not human at all! By now you heard his origin story. He was a human at first. Yeah, and then he made a deal with my crazy twin brother." said Bill.

"Limbo was it?" asked Tyrone.

Bill's eye widened in fear and closed Tyrone's mouth with his power. He looked around in a panic and let out a sigh of relief.

"Be happy he didn't hear you. That name shouldn't be invoked either." said Bill.

"Okay, so you got a crazy twin brother. We also need to worry about him?" asked Tyrone.

"That guy is far away. He's in a dimension that is super far from ours." said Bill.

"Well now that your here, you might as well help us. Do you remember Huck?" asked Tyrone.

"Huckelberry Finn? I read the book years ago, before it was banned." said Bill.

"No, not the book. The savage who lived here in the forest." said Tyrone.

"Oh you mean that crazy kid! I heard Violet killed him." said Bill.

"He's back, and he's going by the name of Devin." said Tyrone.

"Of course he would go emo." said Bill.

"He's the DM's apprentice. He's following his orders." said Tyrone.

"That is a problem." said Bill.

"We need you to be our eyes and ears. You have a better chance to see what they are up to than us. You will spy on them, and tell us everything they are doing." said Tyrone.

"That's suicide! You want me to check on those crazy bitches!" cried Bill.

"Please! They intend to do us all harm. If you changed as much just as you claim, then help us!" said Tyrone pleading.

Bill folded his stupid little black arms around his yellow triangular body and floated back and forth in the living room in thought.

"Say I help you kids being your spy and all, what's in it for me?" asked Bill.

"What?" asked Tyrone.

"You see kid, I may have quote on quote changed my ways, but that still doesn't mean that I can't say no to a deal. You have to make a bargain in order for me to actually help you. My services never come cheap." said Bill.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Tyrone.

"Forgiveness, and perhaps a chance for a new start." said Bill.

"That is way to easy even for you. Explain in detail what you want. Don't leave anything out." said Tyrone.

"Well the thing about contracts, deals and that sort of thing... everything comes at a price. My services in the past were always about taking over the world at large. However, in order to do that, I needed to take over Gravity Falls, which is the center of magic and wonder in Oregon. This state has always been cursed with wildlife and enchantment. Why, even before it became a state, this whole chunk of land was all one place. Now it's divided. What I wanted to do was take it all away and morph it into my image." said Bill.

"You still want to don't you?" asked Tyrone.

"Believe me Pine Tree 2. I do. I still have my dark ambitions and my desires. I myself won't stop until I have what I want." said Bill.

"Then why help us at all if your going to stab us in the back?" asked Tyrone.

Bill was about to say something, but he was at a loss for words. He didn't say a word for a long time.

"Just as I thought. You are still the same." said Tyrone.

"I have tried to change in the past. But if you want to talk of being stabbed in the back, how would you like it if your human friends disown you for being you! I was friends with many of the Native Americans in the land before Oregon became a state. However, little by little, the cultures began to change and spirits that were once regarded as good were now seen as evil, as monstrosities. I will never forget the day I arrived at a tribe, hoping to find my current friends of that generation. But when I arrived, hey shot arrows at me with poison, and rocks! I escaped and I vowed revenge on humanity ever since." said Bill.

Tyrone didn't say a word. He just listened to Bill's story. "This land will be mine someday. But now now. Not in your lifetime." said Bill.

"Then what do you want in return now?" asked Tyrone.

"Friends." replied Bill.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Matt and the other kids were watching Shinji showing off some of his moves at the local park. They were sitting on the grass, with water bottles in hand since the day was incredibly hot.

"Okay, so you do this. And then you do that!" cried Shinji as he jumped and kicked showing the kids what he knew.

"There! Easy." said Shinji smiling with pride. Everyone clapped slowly.

"I would do the same thing you did, but I'm too tired and too hot to do anything." said Ethan.

"Here here." said Owen who was wearing a white T Shirt. He looked really weird without his trade mark blue turtle neck sweater.

"You know guys, I know the Dark Master is out there doing things we don't know about. But say we take a break and do something fun." said Matt.

"Like what?" asked Ethan.

"I don't now. How about a Pool Party!" cried Matt.

"That sound refreshing." said Owen raising his hand slowly.

"I don't know guys. I like the idea, but with that man out there... I just don't feel safe." said Lucy.

"C'mon Lucy. Gravity Falls is like that. I bet just one day won't make a huge difference." said Matt.

"I beg to differ on that." said Shinji.

"Shinji is right. One minute can change everything." said Lucy.

"But we are here at the park and the Dark master isn't even attacking us." said Ethan.

"And we keep on calling his name. You know he could pop up any second." said Owen.

"Not helping." cried Shinji.

Lucy looked around in a panic and Matt smiled. "Bill Cipher!" he screamed. Nothing happened.

"You see. Bill always brags about hearing people who call him. He doesn't even show up to that." said Matt. Lucy looked at him and nodded slowly.

"If you say so. But say we plan on doing this pool party you guys want... where can we do it?" asked Lucy.

"Right, it's not like we have a pool or something." said Owen.

"It doesn't need to be a pool party. It can be at home, at the Shack. Maybe after hours." said Ethan.

"Yeah. Once the customers go, we can have one, kinda like how Grunkle Stan had his party there." said Matt.

"Oh yeah! My father went to that party and had to pay twenty dollars to get in. Good times." said Shinji.

"Twenty Dollars!? What type of a man was he?" asked Ethan.

"One of a kind. I never met him, but my father told me a lot about him. He used to work for him before he was fired." said Lucy.

"I'll buy the chips!" cried Owen.

"Ill get the drinks." said Shinji.

"And I'll get a DJ. I'm sure my Dad would love to do that." said Ethan.

"Just remember, this party is our secret. No one must know about it, not even our enemies." said Matt.

"Like obviously." said Ethan.

"Can I invite Caspar?" asked Owen.

"Sure you can! I'm sure he'll enjoy himself. Right guys?" asked Lucy.

"Caspar? Who'se that?" asked Ethan.

"He's Bill's nephew. But he's good. He wouldn't harm a fly." said Owen.

"Then it's settle. When would you guys like to party?" asked Matt with excitement.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Owen went back to the giant super computer in thier new secret Mystery Bros. lair along with Matt. The rule was that only two or more of the Mystery Bros would go to the lair to avoid anyone getting lost or taken away by the dark forces. Ever since Owen managed to delete the Nanites, he wanted to make sure the computers were so far so good alright.

"I don't feel so good about being here by ourselves." said Owen.

"Relax. Two or more. I'm with you and that makes us two." said Matt.

"Alright. Just making sure." said Owen nervously.

"Relax. Take it easy O." said Matt, calling Owen by his new nickname.

"O? Just the letter?" asked Owen.

"You need to get out more often man." said Matt.

"Maybe." replied Owen as he turned on the computer. He opened a few windows to check how things were, and so far there was no suspicious activity by Devin nor the Dark Master for that matter. Everything seemed fine for now at least.

"Owen can I ask you something?" asked Matt.

"Shoot it." said Owen, not taking his eyes off from the screen.

"Since we all are friends now and part of a huge group, I was wondering if you would be comfortable in a kiddie pool? Tyrone wanted me to ask you since you know, pool parties aren't everyone's thing." said Matt.

"We are having a pool party after all? Okay. Well... I don't like to be shirtless. You mind if I wear a Shirt over my shorts?" asked Owen.

"Fine by me. If your comfortable. I'm also wearing something so don't to be worried." said Matt.

Owen looked at Matt and smiled. "I envy you." he said softly.

"You? But why?" asked Matt.

"Your so cool and sure of yourself. I'm not exotic looking like you, nor am I a good speaker like Shinji or Ethan. I don't even fight like Lucy does. I don't feel like I fit in the group." said Owen.

"Your talking crazy O. None of us can control a computer like you! Who hacked in the other computers to destroy the nanites using some anti virus software? You. Who could talk to Bill without getting scared? You. Who made friends with Bill's nephew and Bill is cool with it? You." said Matt.

Owen looked at Matt and smiled. "Your too nice to me. I feel like I don't deserve anything." said Owen.

"Dude, we are in this together. That's why the Mystery Bros was formed. To save the town from bad things. You remember last year right? When kids were going missing? Do you remember that?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah. My Dad had me locked up in my room for a good long time." said Owen.

"Exactly. What about Weirdmageddon?" asked Matt.

"I was a baby when that happened. I don't remember a thing." said Owen.

"Niether do I! Now let's go and prepare to have some fun." said Matt patting Owen on the back. For once in Owen's life, he felt happiness and joy.

* * *

"I will never talk!" cried Quentin Trembly as he was being hanged by the feet over a hole, full of crocodiles. Devin and the Dark Master were standing there, waiting for Quentin to snap or say things. But he was persistant.

"You will talk. Tell us where the super computer is!" ordered the Dark Master.

Quentin began to laugh. "Your boy Devin lived in town and he knew every knook and cranny of this place. Why is he not telling you?" asked Quentin.

"There is a force blocking my memory." replied Devin angrily.

"And I cannot find it. The forces of good and light are blocking entry for me. No matter. I will find it, even it means killing off those I deam unworthy to my new kingdom." said the Dark Master.

"Crocodiles don't scare me Dark One! I'm the master of escape." boasted Quentin.

"Shall I cut the rope?" asked Devin.

"No. Leave him there. He's not worth killing nor worth our time." said the Dark Master as he turned around.

"What shall we do then your grace?" asked Devin.

The Dark Master turned to Devin with his arms folded. "The Nanites didn't work on the computers in town as planned. We will have to take a different approuch. But we better hurry. That girl, Lucy. She's dangerous to be kept alive. I will deal with her in the future." said Lucy.

Quentin laughed. "You will fail dark one! You will fail with a capital F!" cried Quentin.

"Cut the rope." sneered the Dark Master.

Devin smiled and he did just that, only for Quentin to fall then jump on top of a crocodile's bouncy back and landed on his feet on the surface. He began to laugh like a cartoon and run as fast as he could away from the villains.

"Huh. He did escape." said Devin.

"He will die the moment I take over Gravity Falls. Now for my other plan. Follow me." said the Dark Master.


	23. Chapter 23

Tyrone and Destiny were together in the park, taking a stroll and enjoying each other's company. It has been a while since they both were together alone. Not for a long time.

"We never get a break for ourselves." said Tyrone.

"We never do. It's best to enjoy these moments while they last." said Destiny.

"Do you mind if I ask you someting?" asked Tyrone. Destiny gave him a nod.

"What really happened to Huck? Was he always this... crazy?" asked Tyrone.

Destiny sat on a bench with Tyrone and nodded. "Huck always had his issues. In fact, when we were little, he was very dangerous to be around with." she said.

"No kidding." said Tyrone.

"It's true. Back when both my parents were still married and my little brother Cole was just a toddler, we would sometimes visit our family here. I have come to Gravity Falls, but not to stay. Only to visit. And in those few visits, I was always warned by my father to be very careful around Huck. He was a problem child at school. He always did real bad, had a terrible behaviour and one day, he took a cigarrete to school just so he can look cool."

"Huck behaved like that because both his parents were always arguing, and fighting. It got to the point that his father would hit his mother all the time. Finally, when they divorced, Huck ran away from home and lived in the forest for a long time. Perhaps that's what contributed to his psychotic behavior. From what I learned, Huck had a pornography problem and an addiction to smoking. I couldn't really belived it. After the North Wind incident, I had to dig a little deeper to understand Huck's problems. He started from a happy go lucky kid to a an extremely violent and unpredictable person full of rage. Heck, he doesn't even deserve the name "Huck." That was the name of a hero in a book. Now he'd rather go by Devin. This is insane."

Tyrone placed his hand on Destiny's shoulder. "I think all familes are messed up, one way or another." he said.

"In my family, there was always a history of domestic violence, divorce, and death. After Cole died, things went south very fast." said Destiny.

Tyrone kissed Destiny on the head. "You could break that cycle you know. You have that power." said Tyrone.

"I'm not sure anymore. With all that's happenening, I really don't know if I do have some sort of power. What If I mess things up?" asked Destiny.

"You won't. Belive me." said Tyrone.

"I envy you. You didn't have a family that fought or divorced." said Destiny.

"Living alone and abondoned was not fun. I was alone for too many years. That is until I reconnected with my brother and sister, and then Matt came into my life. That little man came from a broken home only to fix my little world. And then you came along, and you brought light into it. Or maybe it's the reverse." said Tyrone.

"The reverse?" asked Destiny.

"What if I'm the light in your life?" asked Tyrone.

Destiny chuckled. "Wasn't that my line?"

"I call dibs." said Tyrone.

"Dibs on what? That I was going to say that you were the hero in my story?" asked Destiny sarcastically.

"Perhaps." said Tyrone.

Destiny pulled Tyrone's face closer to hers and kissed him passionately.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Matt and Ethan were at the park waiting for the others to arrive. They wanted to do normal kid stuff for once while things were going smootly for the time being. A couple days have passed and the Dark Master has not made a move against them, nor Devin for that matter. However, for Ethan, everything felt easy and somewhat complicated. Then there's that unbearable itch in his eyes. It always occured before something was about to happen. He noticed this when they were much younger and it was something Ethan kept to himself.

"You look worried." said Matt.

"I'm just thinking too much that's all." replied Ethan.

"No kidding man. Eversince you arrived, you have been in on the action." said Matt.

"I know right? Everything is so messed up. How did you put up with all of this?' asked Ethan.

"I don't know. I'm still figuring that out." said Matt.

In a moment, Shinji, Owen and Lucy arrived with a bag full of snacks.

"You lazy bums. Where are the napkins you promised us?" asked Shinji.

"Hold your horses dude, I got them." said Matt as he showed them a pack of napkins.

"So what's the plan again?" asked Lucy.

"We just hang out or do something. Or, we could go on a hike." said Matt.

"That sounds terribly boring." said Ethan.

"Terribly? Since when did you start using fancy words?" asked Owen.

"I'm a gangsta. I speak street language." said Ethan patting Owen's shoulder.

"Are you sure we should all be doing this? The DM is still out there and we are not sure what's next. For all we know, he could make more nanites or worse." said Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy. The DM can't do anyting now. He's like Bill. It takes them time to cook up a new plan." said Matt.

"If you say so." said Lucy smiling at Matt with a blush.

"I know! We could do like a boot camp of some sort!" cried Ethan.

"You mean like they do in the army?" asked Owen.

"Well think about. We all work out, look buff as bulls, and we can fight against that nasty man!" said Ethan with a smile.

"Work outs? That's your thing. My thing is to play basketball or soccer." said Shinji.

"That is technically a workout dude." said Ethan.

Matt's phone began to ring and he took a quick peek. "Hey guys, something kinda came up back home. I'm so sorry. Hang out and do something fun." said Matt.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Shinji.

"It's my brother. He needs me." said Matt.

Everyone in the group knew what that meant.

"Is he okay? Did he fall or hit himself?" asked Owen.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything. I'm sorry guys. I really need to go. He needs me. I'll catch up with you guys later." said Matt.

"Give us a call if you need anything." said Lucy.

"Wait! It's dangerous for Matt to by himself. I know this is our town, but bad things happen everywhere." said Shinji.

"I volunteer." said Lucy quickly.

"What? But how will you get back?" asked Shinji.

"It's okay boys. You guys can do some fun stuff without me. After all, Ethan still needs to get to know you two." said Lucy.

"She's right. I don't mind spending time with you two bozos." said Ethan as he put his arms on each of the boy's shoulders.

"Give us a call if something happens. Okay." said Owen.

Matt nodded and he and Lucy quickly walked away.

"Now, what shall we do for fun? Got any nice places in town?" asked Ethan.

"Well... there is a place. Manly Dan goes there. It's a bar." said Shinji.

"Aren't we a little too young for that?" asked Owen.

"What? Matt's older brother and sister got in when they were twelve." said Shinji.

"Seriously? What for?!" asked Owen.

"Wow! Matt never told me that." said Ethan.

"I don't remember. Matt has told me a ton of stuff, but I lose track of their stories. They had more fun than we do now." said Shinji.

"Yeah, I feel like this is the beginning of a soap opera." said Ethan.

"Just one problem. My Dad goes there. And if he spots us... wait! I forgot. Today is Tuesday! He's at work. No worries." said Owen in a panicky voice.

"You okay man?" asked Ethan.

"I have never broken the law before. It's a first." said Owen.

"What? Oh please dude, my family has broken the law for years! My Grandparents had to cross the border years ago." said Ethan.

"But that's different man. They did it for a better life." said Shinji.

"I wish. But it didn't happen that way. My Dad left my Grandparents when he was about my age, and ... it's a sob story. What are we waiting for?" asked Ethan.

"Right! I guess we can put on disguises." said Owen.

"Dipper and Mabel didn't wear costumes when they got inside the bar." said Shinji.

"They were crazy!" cried Owen.

"Who were they again? Oh yeah! Matt's foster family. Man I need to learn names quickly." said Ethan.

"You'll learn and catch up quickly guys." said Shinji as the boys walked back with their snacks and napkins.

* * *

Matt and Lucy were walking slowly towards the shack. They didn't want to be over confident. However, the slower they walked, the more time Matt had with Lucy. This was one of the rare times when he was alone with her.

"So... thanks for walking with me." said Matt.

"Yeah. Gravity Falls is a dangerous place if your not too careful." said Lucy.

They stood silent for a little bit until Matt spoke again. He didn't want to blow it.

"What's it like living with Shinji?" asked Matt.

"He's fun to be around. Since he is now my brother, we argue, we bicker, and then in the end, we end up forgiving eachother." said Lucy.

"Like a brother and sister should." said Matt.

"Living with people who are not your blood family is wierd at first, but eventually, you grow to love them. Shinji has been sweet to me. How about you? How does it fee to live with the Pines?" asked Lucy.

"It's a long story." said Matt.

"Tell me. I already told you what happened to me in the past with my father and DM. I hardly know anything about you." said Lucy.

"Well... it started when things went south for my blood family..." And Matt told Lucy the whole story. He recounted his tragic life at home, the death of his older brother Marcos, and how the Pines welcomed him in their family. He told her about their adventures against the Bogey Man, The North Wind, Bill Cipher, and most of their encounters with the unknown.

"... after the North Wind incident, we all have had our guard up and we have been keeping a close watch on our town ever since." said Matt.

"No wonder none of this scares you. Your a veteran when it comes to the weird and supernatural." said Lucy.

"Oh no, I do get scared. I just never show it." said Matt.

"I think that's nice that you have a family that loves you. Tyrone sounds like the man of my dreams." said Lucy.

"Sorry. He's taken." said Matt with a smile.

"Bummer." said Lucy chuckling.

"I love Tyrone a lot. He's as close to me as Marcos ever was. I sometimes feel like Marcos led me to him. I don't know. What do you think?" asked Matt.

"I don't believe in life after death, but I do believe in a powerful force of good. Whatever that was, it guided you to a safe place." said Lucy.

They then arrived at the shack and Matt looked at the door.

"Take care of him." said Lucy.

"Thanks I will." said Matt with a smile. Lucy smiled back and walked back to the trees.

"Want to come in. It's dangerous for you to be out." said Matt.

"But I don't want to... you know..." Lucy wasn't sure.

"It's okay. I'll the guys to pick you up." said Matt.

Lucy accepted the offer. "Okay. Sure!" said Lucy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bill Cipher was in his dimension alone and angry. He was not used to doing nothing in his magnificent little home in his forbidden dimension. He floated about not knowing what else to do until he heard his nephew calling out to him.

"You should go out and take a breather uncle. This place does you no good." said Caspar.

"And go back to Gravity Falls? For what? To be insulted by those brats you call friends. I'm surprised our sweet little Owen is hanging out with those good for nothign whipper snappers." said Bill.

"Uncle, they just did something very awesome! They actually stopped a plan that the Dark Master was doing! He was going to send Nanites into the computers! But Owen stopped him!" said Caspar.

"He did what?! Stop the Dark Master from destroying computers! Does he realize what he just did!" cried Bill.

"Uncle, don't you see? They are brave enough to face him!" cried Caspar.

"Idiot! They are now in danger! The Dark Master now knows they can be a threat! I don't care what he does to the other brats, but Owen is in peril!" cried Bill.

Just then, a black ooze appeared on the floor and out came the terryfing figure of the Dark Master himself.

"You! What are you doing in my house you monster!" cried Bill.

"This is the Dark Master?" cried Caspar.

"Get out nephew! Go!" cried Bill.

"I won't leave you!" cried Caspar.

The Dark Master then reached for Caspar and held him tightly by his triangular shaped rib. Caspar looked up at the horrid man with his one eye shivering in fright.

"Please stay dear boy. I'm only here to talk buisness with your uncle." said the Dark Master.

"You will get nothing from me!" cried Bill.

"Such hostility. I"m only here to propose you something." said the Dark Master.

"No! From you, nothing good ever comes!" said Bill.

"I will grant you a seat by my throne my friend. You see, I was about to take over the universe. But in order to do that, I have to manifest the magic of Gravity Falls into my own by destroying the will of the people. However, my plans were foiled but a peculiar source. Children. They actually stopped me from taking over the town. Now this concerns me because these children managed to go up against me. And since you are one of Gravity Fall's founding fathers... I was wondering if you would bestow me the right to take over your town and recreated it as a vessel of sorts." said the Dark Master.

"You want to make the town into some sort of limo for you?" asked Bill.

"What I want and what I desire is control of the town's magic! This town has everything I need to take over the universe and recrete it in my image. But in order to do so, and I repeat, I need the magic of Gravity Falls for my own! And I already simplified my plan for you. There is more to it than just that, but I'm asking you... give me the title I need." said the Dark Master.

"I lost that title years ago. Your too late. The founding members of Gravity Falls took it from me. The Mothman, the Guardians, and Linda the bright star took it all away. I'm nothing now." said Bill.

"This could be a problem. However, there is still one person left who will give me what I want. Tell me, is Limbo still around?" asked the Dark Master.

Bill shook his body/head.

"Limbo is no longer with us. I heard he died." said Bill, trying to sound convincing.

"This better not be a trick." said the Dark Master.

"I'm telling you the truth. You have my word as a Cipher." said Bill.

"Your famliy name means nothing to me now. If you can't give me the title formally, then perhaps I will self proclaim myself!" sneered the Dark Master.

"You wouldnt." said Bill.

"I would. I'm the rightful ruler of this universe!" exclaimed the Dark Master.

"The more you take, the more you lose. I learned that the hard way and I still f*ing hate it!" cried Bill.

"Uncle!" cried Caspar.

"Wow! Even I don't speak like that. What has gotten into you Cipher. Did you lose your edge? That's right! You did lose it. Such a pity." said the Dark Master as he pulled Bill towards him.

"Leave my Uncle alone!" cried Caspar.

"Your Uncle has powers that I can manifest! You should be lucky to have an Uncle willing to sacrifice his power to save the universe!" cried out the Dark Master in triumph.

"You mean to destroy the universe! Why destroy it when you can enjoy the spoils! That's insane!" cried Bill.

"I will destroy the uinverse and create new ones! I will be reborn as a God!" cried the Dark Master as he vanished along with a screaming Bill in his arms.

"This is bad! Very bad!" cried Caspar as he watched helplessly. He then looked around in a panic and shook his head.

"I know what must be done. I'm going to need the Mystery Bros."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The sun was setting in the horizon and Matt felt at ease in his bedroom. He was listening to music when he heard a knock at the door. Melody poked her head inside.

"Mattie. Tyrone says he needs you outside." she said.

"I'm coming Auntie." said Matt sweetly.

Tyrone himself was outside chopping some fire wood with a white tank top. As he was working, Matt came down stairs and blew him a whistle.

"You should have just called Destiny. She would have been happy to be here." said Matt.

"Har har." said Tyrone as he chopped more wood.

"Auntie told me you needed me." said Matt.

"Yes, can you help me chop some wood." said Tyrone.

"If it means I'll get abs like you, sure." said Matt.

Matt was only wearing his blue and white T shirt, but he still felt manly in it. In his mind at least.

"Oh yeah, and put them on the side of the fence. Uncle Soos is going to use them for a new exhibit." said Tyrone.

"A new one?" asked Matt.

"The undiscovered TIKI man." said Tyrone.

"He's still thinking about doing that?! He's nuts." said Matt.

"Not as nuts as us who are after an interdimensional devil." said Tyrone.

"It's been weeks since the attacks on the computers huh? But I feel like it was way too easy. You don't suppose he's hiding." said Matt.

"Do you remember the Bogey Man? Sometimes he attacked us in our own home, then he would be gone for a while until the next attack. Bill was like that too according to Uncle Soos." said Tyrone.

Ethan dropped by and grabbed a piece of wood.

"Did you guys hear anything from my parents?" asked Ethan.

"What is it?" asked Tyrone.

"I heard they are doing something, but they aren't telling me." said Ethan.

"Perhaps it's a surprise." said Matt.

"I hope so." said Ethan.

"Tyrone honey, would you come here a minute?" asked Melody.

"Sure. Be right there." said Tyrone as he left the two boys be together.

Ethan looked at Tyrone from afar and turned around to pick a piece of wood. He grabbed the ax Tyrone was holding and tried to cut it with the ax. Tyrone made it look easy, but it was very tough. Matt struggled, but he didn't look like he was struggling. Ethan tried again, but he felt weak doing this. In fact, he felt a little wierd. And awkward.

"What's it like having a white guy as an older brother?" asked Ethan to Matt.

Matt thought for a moment. "Well... Tyrone isn't that different from you and me. Nor Marcos. He's just Tyrone. Plain and simple. Racially and culturally we do have a few differences, but not so much. I speak Spanish when I order tacos at the Mexican Restaurant, or when I go to the market and meet anoter Latino person. You and me are about the same age and speaking English is sort of our thing." said Matt.

"I know what you mean. Soos is cool. As a Dad, he's goofy, but I love him. And Melody is awesome. They are the parents I wish my real parents should have been. But... I sometimes feel out of place. They have a long history with this place and so do you. LIke this town... breathes on it's own." said Ethan.

"Belive me, I'm still getting the hang of things." said Matt.

"When we arrived here, I felt an itch in my eyes that were so unbearable. I still can't figure out why this happens to me." said Ethan.

"You should ask the Mothman when we meet him again. I think he's got the answer as to why your eyes itch the way they do." said Matt.

"I'm scared of the guy." said Ethan.

"He's not bad. You've seen him. He's actually quite tame." said Matt.

* * *

"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ethan went to the kitchen and sat down for a bit. He grabbed his phone which was a little outdated, but it stll functioned properly. He looked through it and saw some old photos he took when he was still living in the suburban neighborhood along with Matt. At the time, both boys were just normal kids going to school, and goofing off. But now things were different. They dealt with monsters, and a dark man with terrible powers. Ethan sat back and Melody came in.

"How's your eye sweetie?" she asked.

"It itches a little." said Ethan.

"Did you always have that problem?" asked Melody as she put away a few dishes on the cubboards.

"Yep. All my life. Sometimes when something really bad happens, it itches really badly." said Ethan.

"You know, that could sound like something that came from this town." said Melody.

"But Mom, I'm not from here." said Ethan.

"What I meant is that is sounds strangely familiar. The Mothman has something like that." said Melody.

"Everyone is comparing my issue with him." said Ethan a little annoyed.

"Well I can't blame "everyone." The Mothman's eyes glow red everytime something really awful is going to happen." said Melody.

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

"He's like a fortune teller. Well he doesn't make money out of it, but from what I have heard, everytime an event is about to happen, the Mothman's eyes glow red as fire. And he warns people about the upcoming event." said Melody.

"Kind of like mine..." said Ethan.

"Why don't you seek him out and ask him? Perhaps he knows something we don't know." said Melody.

"How can I find him?" asked Ethan.

"That's a good question. Even Tryone and Matt don't know how to find him. Last year, they were very desperate in finding answers, and sometimes he didn't show up. The Mothman is a secretive person." said Melody.

Ethan stood up and looked outside his window. "He's out there very close by. I need to ask him." said Ethan as his eye began to itch, a little more harshly now.

* * *

"I don't know how to call him." said Owen who was walking with Ethan to the woods.

"It's my only chance. This eye thing I have can't be a coincidence. Why do I have it? I need to know." said Ethan.

"Check in with a real doctor! Maybe what you got is medical!" cried Owen.

"I know it's not medical. Ever since I was a kid, my eye would itch when a very bad thing is going to happen. And it works! One time, we had a school assembly and my eye itched like crazy. Then, out of nowhere, we had an actual small fire coming from a failed lab experiment by one of the teachers! And then there's that time when... " Ethan wanted to recount about his past with Matt, but he didn't want to tell Owen the whole story.

"Okay, the school fire I get. But has this happened many times?" asked Owen.

"More times than I can count." said Ethan.

"That is so weird." said Owen.

"That's why I need you. Matt and Tyrone are busy with thier own thing right now, Lucy is at the gym for what I heard from Shinji who is also with her, and you are the only one who is free! So you get to help me." said Ethan.

"Yay us" said Owen.

"So carrot top, how long have you known the Moth?" asked Ethan.

"I never met the guy. Heck, I never even knew there was a magical world in our little town. Until Caspar appeared." said Owen.

"Caspar?" asked Ethan.

"You know Bill right? Caspar is his nephew. He appeared to me one day when I was at Math Club, all by myself." said Owen.

"You were the only one in Math Club?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. Capsar appeared and we were friends ever since, until Matt, Lucy and Shinji showed up. They were chasing Bill through town and I was at the library when it happened." said Owen.

"Then you are new to all this as I am." said Ethan.

"Yep. Pretty much." said Owen.

"Wow." said Ethan.

"One more thing. Can you please not call me Carrot Top?" asked Owen.

"It was only a joke." said Ethan.

"I know, but it's kinda... hurtful." said Owen.

"Why? Your hair is orange." said Ethan.

"I know. But... I get teased by that a lot at school." said Owen.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you didn't mind." said Ethan.

"It's okay. I don't really open up much." said Owen.

"You need to show some backbone every once in a while." said Ethan.

Just then, the boys heard some rustling in the bushes. Ethan and Owen stood by eachother's side and then out of the blue, a knome came out of hiding.

"Shmeduloc." he said.

"What the..." said Ethan. Just then, the knome began to puke a rainbow.

"Nasty!" cried Ethan.

"Oh no." said Owen as he looked up. Ethan looked up too and saw an army of knomes on the trees with sharp spears.

"Well well well! It's been a long time since we had human visitors in Knome Valley!" said the leader with a red pointy hat and a long spear decorated with jewels and a ruby.

"You guys can't be real." said Ethan.

"Oh, but we are. And you are tresspassing. This here part of the forest belongs to us knomes. So either you get the hell out of here, or we will jump off from the trees, attack you, and then bury you guys so we can dance on your graves for fun." said the leader.

"Your sense of humor is twisted." said Owen.

"Owen!" cried Ethan.

"What? You told me I need to show some backbone." said Owen.

"Yeah, but sometimes! Sometimes! And now is not the time! We can back away now." said Ethan.

"You are not going anywhere. You guys are going to be hosts for our ceremony!" sneered the leader.

"And what ceremony would that be?" asked Ethan.

"The Declaration of War against the Mothman!" cried the leader.

"Where is he?! Where is the Mothman!?" cried Ethan.

"Oh? You wanna know eh? Well... maybe we know, or maybe we don't." said the knome.

"Tell us already!" cried Ethan.

Owen grabbed something from his backpack and pulled out a selfie stick.

"Now's not the time for selfies!" cried Ethan.

"I'm not going to use it for that. Look!" cried Owen as he hit one knome with the stick.

"What the heck is that weapon!" cried the leader.

"A selfie stick! Used to take photos of yourself to look cool!' said Owen with a smile.

"Dude, that was pretty good." said Ethan.

"Attack!" cried the leader.

Owen began to hit the knomes with his stick while Ethan kicked them with his foot.

And war broke out of epic proportions.

* * *

Soos, Melody and Matt were driving home from the market with the groceries.

"Thank you for helping us out with the groceries honey." said Melody.

"No problem. Tyrone and I are happy to pinch in. You guys let us live in your home after all." said Matt.

"It's a shame Abuelita is long gone. She would have been happy to see us turn into a happy family." said Soos.

"In her mind, she thought your whole life was a soap opera. Do you remember that one time she appeared out of nowhere while we were dating at the Pizza Palace at the mall? Scary." said Melody.

"Oh yeah. She was scary as heck. Wonder how her ghost looks like." said Soos.

While the family arrived at the shack, Matt noticed Destiny's bike was there.

"Oh, Destiny is here. Probably having lunch with Tyrone alone." said Matt.

"Make sure you give them some of your tamales!" said Soos.

"Oh yeah! I bet they are going to like it!" said Matt.

"If they are not in the living room or the kitchen, make sure you knock first." said Melody with a wink.

"I'm sure they are probably looking up new things on saving the town. Destiny has been on edge lately." said Matt.

"Which is why we were thinking of having a party in the shack. Dipper and Mabel helped organize that for us when they were twelve." said Soos.

"I was still working at the mall at the time. And then you showed up like a few weeks later. Those were good times." said Melody.

They quicky got the grocery bags out and headed towards the kitchen. Matt quickly grabbed a plate and put tamales on them.

"Better go check on them." said Matt.

As Matt left, Melody followed behind.

"What is it dear?" asked Soos.

"Where's Ethan? I though he'd be here doing his workout thing." said Melody.

"Oh yeah. Maybe he went off to search for that Mothman fellow." said Soos.

"I hope he's alright..." said Melody.

* * *

Matt walked upstairs and opened the door showing the tamales to both Tyrone and Destiny.

"Hey guys! I found some Tamales! Would you guys like some!? They are real..." Matt then stood there with his jaw wide open.

Tyrone was shirtless and he was unbuckling his belt. Well, was about too. Destiny was on the bed too, with nothing on excecpt for her bra and underwear. Tyrone quickly pulled a blanket to cover themselves.

"MATT! WHAT THE HELL!" cried Tyrone.

Matt blushed and freaked out. "I"M SORRY! SO SORRY! I DIDN"T KNOW! OH MY FREKING GOSH! I"M So SORRY!" cried Matt as he ran downstairs.

* * *

In a while, Destiny and Matt were laughing. "Oh Matt, we are so sorry for ruining your childhood!" laughed Destiny.

Matt was also laughing and patting Destiny's back. "I was supposed to knock!" he cried. Soos and Melody were also laughing. The whole incident became a huge family affair, but all in good laughs.

"I told you to knock first." said Melody chuckling.

Tyrone was not amused. "Next time, knock." he scowled.

"Relax dude. We didn't know. And I was the one who sent him." said Soos, still couldn't keeping himself from laughing.

In that moment, Ethan came inside with Owen and everyone had to calm down.

"What did I miss?" asked Ethan.

"Nothing! You missed nothing!" said Tyrone as he turned around embarrassed.

"I'm sorry everyone... I ..." Destiny was clearly more embarrssed by Melody patted her back and winked.

"When you and Ty want some alone time, call me. I'll help you." she whispered.

"I'm so glad you guys are cool." said Matt, but still a little shaken by Tyrone's angry outburst.

"What happened? Did you guys hear a funny joke?" asked Owen.

"No we..." Matt then looked at Ethan and Owen and realized they were a little beat up. "... what is up with you guys?! What happened?!"

Ethan stammered. "Funny story... we ran into knomes and...

"Knome! They hurt my baby!" cried Melody.

"Where are they?! Where are those animales!" cried Soos.

"Owen and I kicked their asses!" cried Ethan.

"Ethan!" scolded Melody.

"Butts. I meant to say butts." said Ethan.

* * *

Matt went inside Tyrone's bedroom and he was angrily doing his bed.

"Ty." said Matt.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out before I kick your little ass." said Tyrone.

"I didn't mean to open the door. I just wanted to give you tamales." said Matt.

Tyrone turned around and closed the door on Matt's face. Matt angrily opened it again and closed it behind him.

"I get it. You were going to ... have some fun time. And we took it from you by accident. I'm sorry." said Matt.

"I'm not mad about that! It's... Destiny was embarrassed. She and I were going to have some alone time because of all the shit that's been going on. And you are just... your still a kid." said Tyrone.

"Destiny was laughing too." said Matt.

"Because she was nervous! Soos and Melody were here and they learned about it! I know they are cool, but what if things were the other way around! They could have kicked us out!" said Tyrone.

"They are not like that." said Matt.

"Luckily for the both of us. But... just knock first." said Tyrone.

Matt nodded and turned around sadly.

* * *

"You didn't have to be hard on him." said Melody.

"You heard the whole thing?" asked Tyrone.

"Honey, this house has ears all over. The walls aren't exactly sound proof." said Melody.

"I"m sorry Melody. I know what your thinking. We'll pack up." said Tyrone.

"Who said you two were leaving?! It's natural! Teenagers do that one way or another. And Destiny is a good girl. It's just that Matt got in and well chaos insued. But it was an accident. And really no harm was done." said Melody.

"I'm so embarrassed Aunt Melody. First we come and live here, then things happen..." said Tyrone.

"Sweetie. Let me tell you this. THIS is GRAVITY FALLS. No one has a normal life here. We all are weird. And you and Destiny are by far the most normal couple ever. So get on the phone, call Destiny if your worried and make up with Matt." said Melody.

Tyrone nodded and gave Destiny a call.

* * *

Matt sat by the front porch of the shack and sipped some Jumex. He let out a loud sigh and Ethan sat next to him.

"I walked Owen home. We had quite an adventure." said Ethan.

"Yeah." said Matt.

"So...Mom and Dad told me what happened. I'm sorry." said Ethan.

Matt shook his head. "This isn't the first time I walked in when people are in the middle of a bed situation." said Matt.

"Don't think about it." said Ethan.

"I did it on them once. And they were cool with it. But Tyrone was so mad at me... it kinda stung." said Matt.

"This aint the first time? Yeesh." said Ethan.

"I'm such bad luck." said Matt.

"No you aren't. Your good to all of us. And Mom and Dad love you and Tyrone. And that girl that Tyrone likes... she pretty awesome. You got a family that is much different. And I'm starting to be a part of it. I think I kinda figured out how life is like here." said Ethan.

"Yeah. Your run in with the knomes was something." said Matt.

"Don't remind me." said Ethan.

* * *

Caspar appeared in the forst and went to the high council in the forest. It was a hidden place far from the reaches of humanity and it was probalby the purest place. There were waterfalls all around the small grotto like area and exotic plants that glowed in the dark. It was like a small little garden that resembled the planet Pandora.

"Weiah! Weiah! Haiya! Haiya! Oleeei!" cried out Caspar.

In a moment, the Mothman appeared and so did other guardians of the forest. The current ones actually.

The Mothman was the first to arrive. Then Linda the Bright Star appeared in a large cloud full of glitter. In another seat appeared the knome, Shmeduloc. And then Old man Mcgucket arrived along with Ex president Trembley. And then... a small robot appeared with the isignia of the journals that once belonged to the Pines. And a holographic image appeared to show Dipper and Mabel.

All seven guardians of the forest were present and Caspar felt overwhelmed by their apperances. He has never met or seen some of the guardians and he was impressed to see that some of them were humans.

Just then, a unicorn appeared and made a neighing sound. "Presenting the Seven Guardians of Gravity Falls and Beyond! They have been chosen to lead the way of light and protect the forest and the world and the foundation of weirdness! Calling upon them was already forseen by the Mothman and everyone got ready. No need to be impressed little triangle." said the unicorn.

"I'm so sorry for calling upon you all. But I need help. I was going to call upon the Mystery Bros, but... I couldn't. They are humans, and powerless. I have called upon you all today to ask your help! My Uncle, Bill Cipher was taken by the Dark Master!" cried Caspar.

Everyone in the seats exchanged looks. "Who?" asked Old Man Mcgucket.

"Bill Cipher dear. The evil one eye'd triangle." said Linda.

"I know who that is. I meant... the Dark something or other." replied the old man.

"He's a dark entity of darkness and he's far more evil than Bill." replied Trembley.

Old Man Mcgucket quickly made some jerky movements and pulled out his glasses to speak. He was back to his old self before he became the old man. Back to Fiddleford.

"Now I remember. He was the one who destroyed the evil cult, the Flowers of Order." said Fiddleford.

"Nice to have you back." said the Mothman.

"Bill has been taken?" asked Dipper aloud. He had his arms folded in the hologram and he was troubled by the news.

"Yes. Taken away by the Dark Master." said Caspar sadly.

"And who are you?" asked Trembly.

"I'm Caspar. Bill Cipher's nephew. And son of Limbo." he replied.

Everyone in their seats began to gasp.

"Limbo is long gone. Bill Cipher remains. And now the Dark Master is upon us." said Trembly.

"We can't be too sure." said Linda calmly.

"I have forseen it in many visions. This is an upsetting development we are having." said the Mothman.

"Then what can we do? It's not like some of us are magic." said Mabel.

"She's right. I'm human. And so is Trembly." said Fiddleford.

"I'm almost human. I think I'm one of the universe! A son of the stars if you will." said Trembly all dignified.

"You don't make sense." said Fiddleford.

"ENOUGH!" said a booming voice. Everyone turned to the Mothman, but he simply shrugged and pointed his thumb at Schmeduloc. He rose up from his seat and began to pase back and forth.

"We all are in trouble right now as we speak." said Schmeduloc.

"Wow! You can talk!?" cried Trembly.

"I'm an ancient knome who has lived longer than those fools in the forest! But I only appear once every thousand years outside of this beautiful place. When I leave, I become that fool that barfs rainbows! I'm royalty!" cried Schmeduloc.

"So your highness, what are you suggesting?" asked Mabel.

"Let the kids handle the Dark one." said Schmeduloc.

"No!" said Dipper and Mabel aloud. And they were not the only ones. Fiddleford and Trembly also spoke.

"They are just innocent children! They are not soldiers to fight OUR battles!" cried Trembly.

"And those kids happen to be our little brothers." said Mabel.

"Tyrone is sickly. And Matt can't protect the forest and Tyrone at the same time." said Dipper coldly to Schmeduloc.

The old knome quickly spoke. "Not them alone! I meant their group! Their new friends! They are children who came from this world. In fact, one of them even hacked into a computer and stopped the Dark Master's nanites from destroying town!" said Schmeduloc.

"That was a computer issue we are talking about. Also, that was not the Dark Master's idea. That was the boy' he's with!" cried Fiddleford.

"What is all this? What is going on?!" cried Dipper angrily. He was taken aback by what he was just learning.

"Computer problems? No wonder we couldn't communicate with our brothers!" cried Mabel.

"It's more than that I'm afraid." said Trembly. He then did his best to recount the past events that have occured and what was done about it.

"All of this was going on and we knew nothing about it?" cried Dipper, getting angrier with each minute.

"I can't believe it. Tyrone and Matt are making new friends. That's good news!" said Mabel, trying to see the silver lining.

Dipper turned to the Mothman angrily. "You! Why didn't you do anything about it? And why didn't you tell us!?"

"Because, they are going to save us all. You must have faith in them." said the Mothman.

"Enough with your BS! Tyrone and Matt are still kids! They can't risk their lives!" cried Dipper.

"Dipping sauce, listen. Let them handle it." she said.

"Have you gone crazy?" asked Dipper.

"Remember last year? It was Tyrone who faced the witch who took the kids and it was Tyrone who saved us from the Bogey Man. If they can handle powerful supernatual stuff, then they can face this. And they are not alone. They have friends they can count on." said Mabel.

"I still don't like the idea." said Dipper.

"Then... what's going to happen?" asked Caspar.

"Find the Mystery Bros and speak to them. And I have an appointment with one of them." said the Mothman.

"Until then, our meeting is adjourned." said Linda. And with that, the seven guardians vanished.


	28. Chapter 28

"Blast him! Make him suffer!" cried Ethan.

"I'm trying! But the ship is too fast!" cried Owen.

"It's getting away! Do something you two!" cried Lucy.

"There goes my twenty bucks." said Matt.

"Oh, don't lose your money yet man! I'm getting this ship!" cried Ethan as he pressed down on the buttons on his controller.

"You are crazy. We are low on HP!" cried Owen.

"You have to make a ton of sacrifices when one is low on HP in a video game." said Shinji, ever the wise one.

"Who went and made you sensei of the game?" asked Lucy.

"It's the only way." said Shinji.

The kids began to laugh and enjoy their snacks while playing a video game in the living room. It was about time the kids got to do kid stuff since the Dark Master wasn't attacking lately and Devin wasn't even heard from for a while. Everything seemed to slow down for a bit.

"Why do I get the feeling that bad things are going to happen?" asked Owen.

"Well our enemies have taken a long break. Let's enjoy the peace while it lasts." said Matt.

"Yeah. For sure." replied Owen as he got up. He glanced at Matt and Ethan and slowly looked down. Both boys were wearing tank tops and they both looked really great! In Owen's mind. Shinji noticed Owen's face.

"You good?" he asked.

"I'm good." replied Owen in that instant.

"You sure?" asked Shinji.

"Let's get some more snacks guys!" said Lucy as she headed to the kitchen excitedly.

"Okay, well wanna get something else?" asked Shinji. Owen nodded and the boys followed.

Lucy was packing her bowl with a bunch of potato chips and filled her cup with soda. Matt and Ethan looked at her in surprise. "Wow! You are really thisrty!" said Matt.

"Well yeah. It's a hot day." said Lucy.

"Yes you are." said Matt.

"Wait what?" asked Lucy.

Matt shook his head. "I mean, it is a hot day! Man this summer is killing us all!" said Matt.

"Oh. Yeah." replied Lucy awkwardly and she trailed off.

"Dude, what was that?" asked Ethan.

"What was what?" asked Matt.

"You know... "oh yeah, the day is hot." Dude!" said Ethan.

"I don't know what you mean, Payaso." said Matt.

Ethan chuckled and Owen glanced at them again. He shook his head and Shinji was helping himself to some soda. He was wearing his normal T-shirt with the navy blue color and the red tye that was plastered on it. Nothing unusual about him. He looked normal. And plain. And somewhat handsome. Owen felt a little bit envious.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." said Owen as he looked at his blue hoodie and shook his head.

"Okay. We'll be in the living room." said Shinji, eyeing Owen.

* * *

The kids were back at it and Lucy was having loads of fun with the boys. For the first time in a while, she was actually having fun with friends! Of course, they were all boys, but sweet ones that were very innocent and nice. Ethan was funny. Shinji was her foster brother that was somewhat with her all the time, Owen was smart and gentle, and as for Matt... there was something about him Lucy really found nice about him. And she felt safe when he was around. And the fact he was there, wearing a tank top showing his somewhat developing muscles... Lucy blushed everytime she glanced at him.

"Okay guys. What other game do you guys want to play? Ethan, you brought some with you right?" asked Matt.

"Yeah! I got Racer's Crazy Race, Doomsday, Eccho the Dolphin Remastered, you name it." said Ethan.

"Racer's Crazy Race!" cried Lucy.

"Oh Lucy, not again! Racing?" asked Shinji.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Matt.

"I like Racing." said Lucy.

"It's her passion!" scoffed Shinji. "She loves to watch the races at home all the time! In fact, she and my Dad get along so well with that! That's a good thing, but Racing is the one thing she and my Dad have in common."

"Yeah. But that's because it was also my birth father's favorite sport too. I was so happy to know your father was into it." said Lucy.

"Oh yeah! And she's an encyclopedia on racing cars! She knows the model on some of them!" said Shinji.

"I don't know all the cars. But I like to learn of them. It's my passion." said Lucy.

"You sound like a grease monkey." said Ethan.

"And I'm proud of it. What about you boys? What are your hobbies?" asked Lucy.

"Adventuring." said Matt.

"Video Games." said Ethan.

"Computers." said Owen as he joined the group. Shinji turned to see him and was taken aback to see Owen now wearing a white tank top. He was blushing and apperantly he looked uncomfortable. He was also sweating a ton, and Owen was breathing deeply.

"Hey, looking good!" said Matt cheerfully.

"Thanks! We should arm wrestle!" said Owen.

"I''ll take you on!" said Ethan.

"Right after we finish the game guys." Matt.

"Are you okay buddy?" asked Lucy to Owen.

"I'm fine! Just fine." said Owen with a smile. Shinji observed him thoughtfully and Owen turned to see him. Shinji smiled and nodded. Owen felt a little uncomfortable to see Shinji giving him a stare form time to time.

* * *

After another round at thier games, everyone went to get snacks again, and Shinji and Owen were now in the living room alone.

"What's with you today? You look like... your not yourself." said Shinji.

"I'm... just hot." said Owen.

"Owen, I can see your not happy wearing just the tank top. Put on a T shirt. Or something that makes you happy. I know your miserable wearing only that." said Shinji.

"I"m fine. Belived me." said Owen.

"If you say so." said Shinji.

Owen spoke more, but whispering to Shinji. "Look... you guys are so... I'm plain man. I don't have muscles. Matt and Ethan look so good without a shirt. And Lucy likes them. I'm boring to look at and I'm... a geek." said Owen.

Shinji shook his head. "You have no one to prove. Matt, Ethan and Lucy like you the way you are. I like you the way you are too. There is nothing wrong being you." said Shinji.

"But... how do you do it? You don't look like you imitate them." said Owen.

"I'm happy being myself. I love wearing my stylish T shirts and I love to read books. I'm not much of a player, but I love to see my friends get along! Tell you what, I brought an extra shirt. You and I seem to be the same height and weight. I got one you are going to like." said Shinji as he pulled his backpack.

"What is it?" asked Owen.

Shinji then showed Owen a very cool looking shirt with a melting computer that looked almost like graffiti art. And Owen like it.

"It's wonderful! Where did you get it?" asked Owen.

"I bought it at the mall. You want it? Take it! I got some more at home." said Shinji.

"What? No, I couldn't. " said Owen.

"I insist! After all, you were the one who DID save the town from the nanites. You deserve the key to the city, not us." said Shinji.

"Thanks. I don't know what to say." said Owen as he got the shirt.

"Just be you." said Shinji with a smile. Owen then put on his shirt and smiled. "I like it." he said.

"I'm glad. And thanks for being our good friend." said Shinji.

"How come you are so nice to me?" asked Owen.

"I know what it's like to be left out sometimes and see others better than one's self. I've been there." said Shinji.

* * *

That night, Ethan was brushing his teeth and he felt something vibrate on the sink. He looked at his reflection and saw what appeared to be his eyes glowing red! He then closed them and opened again to see nothing. Just then, he heard a voice calling him.

"Ethan. Are you there?"

Ethan turned to the window and the Mothman was there, waiting for him.


	29. Chapter 29

The Mothman opened the window to let some fresh air in Ethan's rather smelly bedroom.

"You need some sort of air freshner dear boy. This place reeks of... no offense, puberty!" said the Moth.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually talking to you! You have no idea how often I thought of talking to you face to face! Especially with all the wierdness going on in town!" cried Ethan.

"You just got here, and now you are part of a good team. That is very good. Now to buisness my dear boy. Your eyes... do you ever wonder why they itch whenever something is about to happen?" asked the Moth.

"Yes. Every single time this happens... I see things that are just too scary." said Ethan.

"That is because you are like me." said the Mothman.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"You and I are both gifted with a power that is yet to be explained. But it is passed down to generation after generation only to those who are good, pure of heart and future heroes of the ever changing world. We both have the power of Future Vision." said the Mothman.

"Future Vision?" asked Ethan.

"My eyes turn red every time an event is about to happen. A very strong one at that. Your eyes are beginning to itch now, but soon they will glow red like mine and you will see visions more clearly." said the Mothman.

"Wow! I can't belive it." said Ethan.

"It's true child. You will become the new wielder of the power. A future Mothman if you will." said the Moth.

"Then if I have your power... why me?" asked Ethan.

"I just told you. Only pure of hearts and good people have this power. But it is extremely rare. Only one in a billion humans may have it. Even animals." said the Moth.

"What about the Dark Master? Does he see things ahead of time? I have seen his eyes turn blood red." said Ethan.

"I'm afraid you are correct. The Dark one has the same power as you and me. But his visions are twisted and some of them never come true." said the Mothman.

"Scary." said Ethan.

"My dear boy, you may share this knowledge with your friends and family, but see to it that they keep it to themselves. It's a power only few will know about and we shall keep it that way." said the Mothman.

"But what will happen? What are we going to do?" asked Ethan.

"Well here's one thing I learned about this power young man. Don't worry about the visions you will see and hear. Sometimes, the visions we see are a result of something that will happen in a few months or days even. And that will help us all to prevent what might happen." said the Mothman.

"I don't see nothing yet." said Ethan.

"As I mentioned before. You are in your developing stages. You are blossoming into manhood and soon your visions will become stronger." said the Mothman.

"Dude, you sound like some sort of health teacher." said Ethan.

"I try not too." replied the Mothman with a chuckle. Ethan chuckled back. It has appeared that Ethan has made a brand new friend. A large furry red eyed Moth. Only in Gravity Falls, he thought to himself.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, you have powers that could see the future?" asked Owen to Ethan as they ate Ice Cream in the diner.

"I do. And that explains everything." said Ethan.

"Am I the first to know?" asked Owen.

"Yep. The first." said Ethan.

"What about the others?" asked Owen.

"I'll tell them today, once Matt is done with work. He and Tyrone were helping my Dad out in the shack." said Ethan.

"Soos huh? He's a funny guy. Is he really your Dad?" asked Owen.

"No. I never told you. He and his wife adopted me. Like Matt, I'm fostered." said Ethan.

Owen nodded. "In fact, Matt and I go way back." said Ethan.

"Yeah, Matt did say you and he used to go to the same school. But that's all I know. Is there something I should know?" asked Owen.

"Not really, but I do have a question for you. What ever happened to Caspar? You know, Bill Cipher's good nephew? The cute one." said Ethan.

Owen's eyes widened with realization. "You know, I don't really know. He's stopped appearing in my house for some time, and I haven't seen him since the Nanites incident." said Owen.

"My "powers" aren't supposed to kick in yet. I'm still... in puberty. "said Ethan shaking his head annoyed while he rolled his eyes.

"Did the Mothman tell you anything else? Like a hint?" asked Owen.

"All he did was tell me about me. That was all." said Ethan.

"Wierd." replied Owen.

Just then, Lucy, Shinji and Matt came in and sat in the table with them.

"Sorry guys. Uncle Soos and Aunt Melody were making us work double time. Spring Break is coming up and you know how tourists come flooding into the great outdoors." said Matt, until he turned his attention to Ethan.

"And you, where were you?! Soos and Melody were looking for you. They got a little steamed when I covered for you." said Matt.

"Yeah, about that..." said Ethan as he began to speak.

* * *

"No way! You can see the future now?!" cried Matt.

"Not yet. But that is the main reason for my eye problem." said Ethan.

"Wow! One of us is supernatural. Cool." said Shinji.

"The Mothman told me in time he'll teach me to use it. But for now, I'm just... nothing." said Ethan.

"Don't say it like that. Say that your... "special." said Lucy.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird that we are all having this conversation in the open. You sure it's safe." said Shinji.

"Relax. The town is weird and I assure you, Dipper and Mabel had conversations like this in the open before." said Matt.

"So... what now?" asked Shinji.

"Oh! Well now that Ethan has powers... I was wondering... has anyone seen Caspar lately?" asked Owen.

Everyone in the table shook their heads and Lucy spoke. "The last time we saw him was before the Nanite attack by the DM." said Lucy.

"He who must not be named huh? Don't you think he had something to do with Caspar gone?" asked Shinji.

"I hope not. Caspar would never harm a fly." said Owen.

"Yeah. You and he were very close." said Lucy, referring to the first time they met in the library.

"So now we have a few new sets of issues. First the DM taking over computers with his angry sidekick. Now we have Ethan's new power that is developing as we speak. And now we have a missing Cipher." said Shinji being a little cynical.

"You sound sarcastic at the moment. What's up?" asked Matt.

"I feel like we beat the DM too easy guys. Are we missing something?" asked Shinji.

"I agree with Shinji. The hacking was easy. Way too easy." said Owen.

"But... they were codes and numbers. How can that be any different from... well I don't know much." said Ethan.

"Codes are my specialty. And I can assure you guys, the codes were very... basic. Like I"m talking early 90's basic." said Owen.

"Meaning?" asked Matt.

"The technology was old. So were the computers. This means that the DM can't use anything else beyond that." said Lucy.

"Explain." said Shinji.

"Don't you guys see? The DM does not know how to use modern technology." said Lucy with thrill.

Matt shook his head. "But he's got Huck- I mean Devin. A guy that's actually close to Tyrone's age."

"Oh! I forgot he's got a henchman." said Shinji.

Just then, the five friends then heard something whisper in their ears. "Come to the forest."

"Did you all hear that?" asked Shinji.

Ethan began to massage his eyes. "Guys... my eye's are itching. Something is up." said Ethan.

"Are you sure? What do you see?" asked Matt.

"I see... nothing yet. Just random colors as I let my eye's go. Sorry people." said Ethan.

"Some help you are!" said Matt.

"But the voice said go to the forest! Let's head on over there!" cried Owen as he packed his things.

* * *

The Mystery Bros arrived in the forest and found Caspar floating back and forth in a panic.

"Caspar! Long time no see! How have you been brother!" cried Owen as he hugged Caspar tightly.

"Geez, your not letting me breath man." said Caspar.

"What happened? Did you call us?" asked Matt.

"Where is Bill?" asked Lucy looking around at the sky, then at the trees.

"My Uncle... he's been Ciphernapped!" cried Caspar.

"What?" asked everyone.

"The Dark Master took him as a hostage!" cried Caspar.

"Oh no." said Matt.

Lucy grabbed Caspar by his triangular sides. "Tell me the truth! Is this true!?" she cried desperately.

"It's the truth! I even went to the Mothman and Linda and everyone who protects Gravity Falls to save him, but they all insist that it has to be you kids! I'm so sorry! I don't want you guys to go through any danger on my account, especially that it involves my uncle." said Caspar.

"Well this is a surprise." said Lucy with her knuckles on her sides. Then she continued. "That man... he'll do anything to get what he wants. He kills, he slaughters, he... he's a monster!"

Everyone stood silent as Lucy began to curse. Her hatred for that man was deeply rooted and for good reason. But there were still more questions than answers. Did the Dark Master KILL Lucy's father? What was the true story behind it? What really happened.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a love one in the hands of a killer!" she cried.

Matt patted her back. "We'll stop him. And we'll get to the bottom of this." said Matt.

"I have to face him guys. I must in order to avenge my father. He was a good man! Honset, kind, decent! He was all the goodness that was left of this world." said Lucy.

"I don' mean to sound ignorant or anything guys, but wasn't it the evil Flowers of Order that killed your father." said Shinji patting his sister's back.

"So the DM says." said Lucy.

"Who was your father?" asked Caspar looking at Lucy.

"HIs name was Hubert." siad Lucy sadly.

"Hubert? HUBERT! Really?!" cried Caspar.

"You knew him?" asked Lucy.

"Of course I knew him! He was my first human friend here!" cried Caspar.

"Then... you know what happened to him?!" cried Lucy excitedly.

"I do. And I promised your Dad I wouldn't talk about this. But let me ask you... are you really going to face the Dark one?" asked Caspar.

"Yes. I will fight him." said Lucy.

"You don't look much like a fighter." said Caspar.

Lucy folded her amrs. "I have been fencing, and I learned how to weild a Katana. My foster father is showing me." said Lucy.

"Swords are not enough." said Caspar.

"Then she will have us! We got her back!" cried Matt.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" asked Ethan.

"We got her back, no matter what." said Matt smiling.

Lucy turned to Matt and gave him a thankful nod.

"Okay guys. It's not going to be a pretty story." said Caspar.

"I don't need to know all the details. But I do want to know... how did my father really die? Was he killed by the cult or by Dark Master?" asked Lucy.

"What are you talking about? He was never killed by either of them." said Caspar.

"What!?" cried everyone.

"It's true. Your Dad never got involved with anyone. He hid in the mountains of Gravity Falls, building a special machine that will stop the Dark Master. You see... he had the ability to see the future." said Caspar.

"Really?" asked Ethan.

"He's got that power too." said Owen.

"Then he's one of the Mothman's apprentices. But the Mothman never got the chance to speak to him. Hubert already mastered that power and he saw that the Dark Master was going to use computers to terrorize the town, along with an aid. To prevent that, he created the machine, hid in the mountains and it's still there to this day. But your father also noticed something else... Weirdmageddon."

Everyone stood silent. "Did he die during that?" asked Lucy.

"He survived, but during Weirdmageddon, there was an unbalance between the dimensions Bill opened. Your Dad sealed them all away. He... died when he saved the town." said Caspar.

"Oh!" cried Lucy as she covered her mouth in total shock.

"Then... the Dark Master lied. He said those things to hurt you." said Matt to Lucy.

"That monster... how could he..." said Lucy.

"Then this means it's still not over! The DM and Devin are still up to no good. We need to find this machine." said Owen.

"I know where it is! And I know a shortcut. But guys... this is no ordinary portal. It will take you all to the mainframe of Gravity Fall's cibernetic web! It's enchanted and different from the standard human ones out there. Are you all ready for this challenge?" asked Caspar.

"I'm ready." said Lucy quickly.

"But Lucy. Think of the danger. And let's be honest... we aren't exactly fighters." said Ethan.

"Ethan is right Lucy. We need to come up with a plan. But first, we must find out what DM is doing first." said Matt.

"I can spy on them. I have the power to become invisible and see things other's can't. They won't suspect a thing." said Caspar.

"Geez. Portals, evil cults, one bad devil dude and floating triangles with one eyes. My head is spinning like crazy." said Ethan.

"Welcome to our world." said Shinji.


	31. Chapter 31

A whole lot of new things were now bothering Lucy in her mind. Her father was a hero. And he died saving the town. But there was so much going on that Lucy was still trying to figure out. She sat down on a bench while the boys were busy discussing what weapons they should use. Caspar was holding a weapon's log and the boys were excited.

"Check out that samurai sword! I could do some damage with that." said Ethan.

"I was going to pick that." said Shinji.

"What about the Lightsabers?" asked Owen.

"They come in different colors! But they are very dangerous, let me warn you." said Caspar.

Lucy stood up and joined the boys. "How about guns?" asked Lucy darkly.

"Guns? Oh we have a ton of those." said Caspar.

"Are you serious?" asked Shinji.

"Just in case." said Lucy.

"Okay. Well, guns, samurai swords, and ninja armory it is then! I'll just snap my fingers and bada bing bada boom! They are here!" said Caspar. He snapped his fingers and a large bag containing the weapons were there.

"Keep in mind kids it's only for self defense against the Dark Master and Devin." said Caspar.

"We'll be careful. Won't we guys?" asked Matt as he looked a some ninja stars.

"Too bad Tyrone and Destiny aren't here now. They would be happy to choose." said Owen.

"No! They would ground us all for life!" cried Matt.

"You mean, YOU will be grounded." said Lucy with a smile.

"Touch'e." said Matt.

"We'll also be busted if anyone finds out about this." said Shinji, coming to Matt's defense.

"You guys worry way too much. I'm sure we'll be fine!" said Ethan.

"I can make them invisible or keep them with me." said Caspar.

"Let's hurry guys. Where to now?" asked Shinji.

"I'll take you to Hubert's secret lair. It's similar to the old computer lab you guys found the first time. Only this one is more far away." said Caspar.

"We should warn Tyrone and Destiny where we are before we go. They need to know this." said Matt.

"I'll go with you to talk to them." said Lucy.

"And me. I live there too you know. " said Ethan.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

The Mystery Bros Lair was the best place to hangout right about now and everyone was sitting down on old chairs or looking at old equipment.

"This place needs a ladie's touch." said Lucy.

"I'll say. If we can clean this place up, this would make into a glorious secret lair for all of you." said Destiny as she rubbed a finger against some old furniture to look at the dust.

"When all this is over, we should all clean this place." said Tyrone.

"So, this new lab is up in the mountains?" asked Destiny.

"Yeah. That's where my Dad kept a machine to go into the digital world. I don't think it's necessary though." said Lucy.

"Regardless, our new enemies managed to mess up with tech. But don't you have something like that underneath the shack?" asked Destiny.

Tyrone shook his head. "Grunkle Stan and Ford disabled the machine right after Weirdmageddon. They assumed Bill might go through." said Tyrone.

"Too bad they are not here to talk to. Maybe they knew Hubert." said Matt.

"Perhaps. My Dad had a ton of friends who were scientists." said Lucy.

Just then, Caspar made a force field on the group.

"What's going on?" asked Shinji.

"We were followed." said Caspar in a very tense voice.

Just then, a few small robots appeared and made a giant hologram of what appeared to be the Dark Master.

"Peace and Profit." he said aloud.

"Dark Master!" screamed Caspar and the Mystery Bros all rose up facing the hologram with hardened stares.

"Where's Bill?" asked Lucy.

"Tell us!" snapped Matt.

"Bill Cipher? Yes, he's my house guest. Poor thing, he fell sick." said the Dark Master.

"Enough of your sick games! Where is he?!" cried Caspar.

"I'm confused little one. Is Bill your Uncle or your Brother?" asked the Dark Master.

"He's my Uncle, but we were both raised like brothers! I'm younger than him by a thousand years!" cried Caspar.

"You don't need to tell him all that!" cried Owen.

"Bill Cipher is my prisoner. And if you want to risk your lives to save this insignificant pile of trash, be my guest. Devin holds him in the Cyber World, a dimension that holds everything your world has. The data of all technological devices such as Television, phones, and even appliances are there, stored safe and sound. But I am not interested in any of that. Devin is the one who is interested apperantly." said the Dark Master.

Ethan's eyes began to burn. "Oh crap!" he said aloud.

"What's wrong?" asked Owen.

"Devin holds Bill in Cyber tower Fifteen." said the Dark Master.

"Wait! Why are you telling us all this?" asked Tyrone.

The Dark Master blinked once. "I beg your pardon?" asked the Dark Master.

"Why are you telling us where Devin is? Isn't he your partner?" asked Matt.

"Devin... is a boy! He too must go down! If you want Bill back, you have to get through to him, and when you do... then I will be in charge." said the Dark Master.

"Why don't you handle him yourself?" asked Shinji.

"It's not that simple boy. Devin is leading himself on a path to self destruction. Better have him kill himself than have me do the dirty work!" cackled the Dark Master.

"Your going to betray him. Just like you did to my father!" cried Lucy.

"We know the truth! He escaped you!" cried Destiny.

"My my, everyone here is in such a bad mood. Is it because I"m black? Ha ha ha!" the Dark Master cackled once again until the robots stopped with the hologram and flew away into the distance.

"He's crazy!" cried Destiny.

"You have no idea." said Lucy.

"But why did he lie about your Dad?" asked Tyrone.

"Matt said that it could be that he was trying to get on my nerves." said Lucy.

"Well, let's see what we can do. He mentioned the computer right? At your Dad's lab. We can use it." said Matt.

"But the lab is in the mountains." said Lucy.

"We dont need the machine. We need a mirror." said Tyrone.

"That's right! The Mirror from the lake! It can take us to any dimension!" cried Matt.

"The one where your fuzzy friends live?" asked Ethan rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" asked Shinji.

"I saw a vision this time. A blurry one, but I managed to make it out a little. The Dark Master was at the mountains waiting for us. He's right there as we speak." said Ethan.

"It was going to be an ambush. He was expecting us to go there." said Owen.

"I'll go with your mirror." said Caspar.

"Wow! Your vision actually saved our lives! Cool man!" patted Matt on Ethan's shoulder.

"To the Mirror!" cried everyone in unison.


	33. Chapter 33

Morso, Hartley and the Groke were expecting the Mystery Bros when they arrived to the lake.

"The Mothman came by and told us the details." said Hartley.

"Of course he did. Where is he when you actually need him?" asked Caspar.

"Because he's mysterious." said Morso, making ghostly noises.

"So this mirror could take us to the Data Scape?" asked Tyrone.

"It should. If it's a Dimension, yes." said Hartley.

Ethan's eyes went itchty again, and he closed them tightly. And then, he saw something. A vision of sorts. A really bad one with the Dark Master, running in the forest, holding what appeared to be a knife.

Ethan opened his eyes and saw the Dark Master over Owen, holding a knife!

"OWEN!" cried Ethan. Everyone turned and watched as the Dark Master stabbed Owen on the shoulder. The poor boy screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the Dark Master began to poke him with his dagger. Upon seeing this, Lucy angrily charges agasint the old man and pushed him to the ground.

Ethan and Shinji helped Owen up, but he was bleeding uncontrollably.

"Call the police!" cried Ethan.

Owen then lost conciousness and Caspar floated by his side. "I can heal him. Lay him on the grass." said Caspar worredly.

The Dark Master rose up from the ground and cackled. "Owen right? He's the boy who stopped my master plan?" asked the Dark Master.

Tyrone and Destiny stood in front of the children and Tyrone quickly punched the Dark Master with his fist.

"And stay down!" cried Tyrone.

"That horrible man..." said Destiny shaking her head in disbelief and shock. Lucy grabbed whatever she found on the ground and picked it up. She momentarily reconized she was holding a rock and threw it at the Dark Master's dark horned helmet.

"Peace and Profit! Peace and Profit! Peace and Profit!" sneered the Dark Master.

"Shut the hell up!" cried Tyrone.

Matt stood by Tyrone and Lucy's side and held both their arms. "Stay calm everyone." he said softly.

"Peace and Profit!" continued saying the Dark Master as he vanished into black smoke.

"Where's the Freaking Mothman when you need him!?" cried Hartley.

"I saw it coming! I saw it, and I did nothing!" cried Ethan.

"There is nothing any of us could have done." said Matt.

"How's Owen?" asked Destiny.

"I"m doing the best I can with him. But it will take me time to heal him completely." said Caspar.

"Take him to the Hideout! He'll be safe there." said Tyrone.

"You sure?" asked Destiny.

"We placed traps all over the hideout. It's our best place to be right now." said Matt.

"Let's go then." said Tyrone as he helped carry Owen in his arms. "Uh... my shoulder..." said Owen softly.

"Don't overdue it. We're going to take care of you." said Tyrone.

"Use the mirror! You'll get there faster." said Hartely as he and the others made the image of the Hideout appear before them.

"What about Devin and his computer schemes?" asked Shinji.

"We'll think of something later." said Lucy worriedly.

Everyone quickly went through the mirror and the forest friends placed it down.

"He went too far this time!" cried Hartely.

"What is up with him?" asked Morso. The Groke shrugged until they heard rustling in the bushes. The Mothman appeared before them, holding a large staff.

"Where have you been?! One of the "chosen" ones got stabbed! And by Dark Master no less!" cried Hartely.

"I have found a staff. This weapon I have here is the only one that can banish the Dark Master from this world to the next." said the Mothman.

"You came too late." said Morso.

"And this will repay for the time I have been late." said Mothman.

* * *

Upon arriving on the hideout, Destiny grabbed the old couch, cleaned it off with some rags she found and placed some fresh pillows for Owen to rest his head on. Caspar appeared and began to heal him little by little.

"His wounds will disappear and his blood will regenerate. It will take me about an hour." said Caspar.

"What does that bad man possible want?" asked Tyrone looking at Matt.

"I dont know. He's a confusing old man that's for sure." said Matt.

"That's how he is. A threat and a menace." said Lucy shaking her head and walking away to cool off.

Destiny pulled Matt close to her. "Go to her. She needs you." said Destiny softly.

Matt blushed. "What?" asked Matt. Tyrone managed to butt in into a whisper.

"I know you got butterflies in your tummy. Go and talk with her and tell her things will be okay." said Tyrone.

Matt nodded and looked at Lucy who was walking outside back and forth, stressfully.

Ethan and Shinji were too busy watching over Owen that they didn't notice when Matt left.

* * *

"Don't worry Lucy. We'll get this sorted out." said Matt.

Lucy looked at Matt and shook her head furiously. "It's all my fault Matt. If only I have not brought this whole thing on you guys."

"What are you talking about? You brought nothing of the sort! Your helping us all." said Matt.

"But... Dark Master... he and I have this past, and it's affecting everyone." said Lucy.

Matt walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"In the past, when the North Wind took our classmates and locked them up in coffins, we were also in the same boat. We were lost and confused. You were one of them remember? Also, do you remember that story about my family and the Bogey Man? That was also a time of desperation. Despite all of that, we had each other to depend on. And what you need Lucy is a walk." said Matt as he pulled her hand.

"A walk? At a time like this?" asked Lucy.

"It will clear your mind off things. Trust me." said Matt.

* * *

The boy and the girl walked not too far from the hideout, but they stopped by a small pond, overlooked by a small waterfall and some rocks.

"Wow. I didn't know this little pond was so close to the hideout." said Lucy.

"When this is all over, we might make this into an extension." said Matt.

"You mean like a different hangout?" asked Lucy.

"Something like that." said Matt.

Lucy smiled and placed her hand on the nice cool fresh water on the water fall. "It's so cold, yet very soft." said Lucy.

Matt puffed out his chest with pride. "And I got you happy. At least for a little while." he said.

"Oh look at that? Is that a seashell up there?" asked Lucy.

"A seashell? Where?" asked Matt.

"Up on the water fall. Do you see it?" asked Lucy.

Matt looked up and nodded. "I see it! It's engraved in the rocks. I can get it down." said Matt.

Matt quickly grabbed some stones and tried to climb up.

"Oh Matt, be careful!" cried Lucy.

"Don't worry. Careful is my middle... " Just then, Matt felt a rock go loose and within seconds, he fell. The boy landed on his butt, right on the water, and into the water fall.

"Matt! Are you okay?!" cried Lucy.

"I got this for you." said Matt, showing the sea shell to Lucy.

"Wow! You actually got it!?" cried Lucy.

"Swift fingers." said Matt nodding. Lucy then gave Matt a hug.

"It's very cute! Thank you!" she said as she then kissed Matt on the cheek.

Matt smiled warmly at Lucy and she smiled back at him.

"Matt! Lucy! Come quick!" cried Destiny's voice.

They both snapped out of it, and they awkwardly chuckled to one another.

"Let's head on back." said Matt nervously.

"Agreed." said Lucy.

* * *

"We need to get into town to talk to Soos and Melody. We are going to try to see if we can use some of Owen's notes to hack into the Data ourselves. Devin could be behind it." said Tyrone.

"I know what Devin would do and his workings. He's my crazy cousin after all." said Destiny.

"I'm going too. Mom and Dad must miss me." said Ethan.

"Sure. Your coming with us." said Destiny.

"That means Matt, Lucy and Caspar are guarding Owen." said Tyrone.

"Where's Shinji?" asked Lucy.

"He had to go home ahead of us to find Owen's notebooks. In about an hour, Owen will be fine and he'll be of great help." said Tyrone.

"We sound as if we are taking advantage of this poor guy." said Matt.

"Owen is the computer whiz of the group. That's why the Dark Master got to him." said Destiny sadly.

"That bad man was hoping to take him away from us. But we are not going to let him." said Tyrone.


	34. Chapter 34

PEACE and PROFIT. The Dark Master's two favorite words. Those words meant a lot to him, more than anything else in the world. He has used them time and time again to express his desires and his own thoughts. He remembered when he was a younger man, when he used to be part of the ancient order of the scientists, the Scientists League. They were a group of old men and women who shared theories about the world, time, and space. It was also a very important political party to say the least. He remembered when he was only 24, and he was working as an engineer in the robotics industry.

_This was many years ago. He went to that political party to speak of powerful nuclear weapons and destruction that war will bring. Not to mention the profit behind it all. Money. The golden word._

_"We all stand together tonight to speak of the new creation of weapons! They are designed to be part of a great and massive movement that will decline the orders and status quo of the PRE!" said the Chairman of the Scientists League._

_The Dark Master, at the time, had a different name. Lord Briandus Martinian. He stood up and spoke aloud.__"My dear collegues. The Pre is a fool! He always makes talks of peace and love, when in reality he consumes the money and keeps it all in a safe, protected by his soldiers!" cried out Briandus._

_"This is all an incredible lie! The banks have no record of such money being taken away!" cried another scientist, by the name of Edarius Martinian, Lord Briandus's twin brother.__"_

_Do not listen to this man. All he dreams of is peace. Just like that fool, the Pre! In fact, he licks his boot and kisses his ass!" declared Briandus._

_Everyone on the floor nodded and shook their heads in disbelief.__"LIES! DECIET! CORRUPTION! All of you have lost your minds? The weapons will bring pain to us all!" cried Edarius._

_Just then, a gun sounded and Edarius fell to the ground. Briandus didn't care. He simply turned to see the gunner and it was non other than his hitman.__"Where were we?" he asked..._

* * *

"Dark Master?" asked Devin to him. The Dark Master opened his eyes and smiled sinisterly.

"Have you ever killed a man without killing him?" asked the Dark Master.

"No. Not yet." said Devin.

"Years ago, I was part of an organization. The Scientists Leauge. We were an order similar to the cult, the Flowers. We were people of science, men of visions and dreams to control the world. We went by many names. Bill even reffered to us as the Illuminati and he was adopted as the mascot. Bah!" chuckled the Dark Master as he opened a portal.

"Where are you going? Don't you see we are close to taking over the town?" asked Devin.

"I do not care for Gravity Falls. I have bigger visions. Hubert got in the way and I do regret not killing him myself. I will not let these little upstarts get the best of me." said the Dark Master as he went through the portal.

* * *

_On the floor that day, everyone in the room was shot dead. And by their own weapon of destruction. A simple highly advanced Four Four hand gun, held by the hitman. He was hired by none other than wicked Briandus._

_"Let's go to the cave. If the legends are true, then my power will come to me." he said in a voice that sounded as if he had a lump. He wasn't sure if it was disgust by all the blood or the fact that his own twin brother got in the way. He didn't care. He wanted control and power.__He arrived at the cave and there, waiting for him were two large white eyes and white lips. Limbo Cipher, Bill's wicked brother._

_"I assume you killed the men and women I instructed you to finish off?" asked LImbo._

_"My hitman got everyone." said Briandus._

_"No. Not everyone. Why is the hitman alive?" asked Limbo._

_Briandus grabbed his pistol and fired at his hitman. He then fell to the floor dead. "Satisfied?" he asked._

"_Greatly!" said Limbo as he floated up and down into the room._

_"As you can imagine, such power comes at a great cost. You see, the power you seek is beyond anything we have ever seen before. Why, you will be seen as the personification of evil." said Limbo._

_"I don't care. As long as I have what man has been fighting for in a millenia, then I will reign supreme!" cried Briandus._

_"You are such a heartless monster, for a human. Now, touch this black orb and all your dreams will come true!" said Limbo._

_Briandus did just that, and his world went dark. He fell only to realize his fall didn't hurt him._

_ "What happened?" asked Briandus._

_"This Dark Orb here gave you it's full power. You are now one with the darkness. There are many dark orbs, but this one is paticular was cursed especially by me. Your welcome, lord Dark Master!" said Limbo with his eyes going wide with anticipation._

* * *

Matt stood by Owen who was still recovering while Caspar held his shoulders and kept using his power to heal. Lucy walked from one side to the next, worried about the outcome of things.

"You still go the seashell? Hold on to it, make a small wish, and you'll have a good day." said Matt.

"This isn't a fairy tale Matt. I feel really angry right now." said Lucy.

"I know. I'm sorry." said Matt.

"It's not you. It's the whole situation! There is so much going on that I'm getting really worried..." said Lucy.

"I'm worried too. Perhaps more than I've ever been." said Matt as he stood up and walked towards Lucy.

"Let's be honest. Our chlidhood was taken from both of us. In your case, the Dark Master. And in mine... well let's say My Dad. Two totally different people just went up and took away what we loved. And then we both suffered. You were one of the North Wind's prisoners about an year ago. How different is this man from her?" asked Matt.

Lucy was about to respond when they both heard two frightful words. Words that only one man would say.

"Peace and Profit."

They both turned and saw the Dark Master standing before them.

"I can't stay long. Your little clubhouse has a spell that is depleting my power." said the Dark Master as he looked around the place in disgust.

"Why are you here?" asked Caspar, shrieking.

"I came here to finish the job." said the Dark Master. He reached for the inside of his robe and pulled out a large knife. The same one he used to attack Owen.

"You are going to get through us first." said Matt as he grabbed a metal baseball bat.

The Dark Master shook his head and smiled wickedly at the boy. "Tell me, why are you in this fight? Why are you so desperate to save this little know it all who will destroy my plans?" asked the Dark Master.

"Because he's my friend. And even if he wasn't my friend, I will still fight for him." said Matt.

"You stupid little boy! People are not worth saving! People are liars, sinners and destructive. I, and only I will take you to everlasting light! Death! It's the only way to live." said the Dark Master.

"No. Death will lead only to darkness." said Lucy.

"Just like your father! He stood up agaisnt me many times like you! Why is it that so many pitiful people that I have met have a soft spot for humanity!? I don't understand! Humanity as treated you both unfairly! You, boy, your Mexican! Don't you feel fear when you hear things that happen to other Mexican folk out there in the world? And you Lucy? Don't you feel ashamed to live like a coward just like your miserable father!?"

"Shut up!" cried Lucy.

"I will not shut up! It's a pity I never got to your father in time! If I had his corpse, I'd use it against you!" cried he Dark Master.

"YOU HAVE NO SOUL! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!?" cried Matt to the Dark Master.

"Because humanity is useless! Humanity as done nothing but pain in the world! And that is the beauty of Peace and Profit! For me, Death is peace and profit! You know why? In death, you sleep and know nothing! And in profit... those that still live won't suffer any longer!" said the Dark Master.

"THEN I WILL GO AHEAD AND STOP YOU UNTILL I FALL DEAD!" cried Matt.

Lucy was taken aback by Matt's powerful voice and choice of words against the Dark Master, who was starting to feel numb with the hideout's power.

"You are way too young! Just you wait boy! Judgment day is at hand! Devin... he's put new Nanites into the Cyber Data Scape! Once they are unleashed, your town will die! Imagine that! Your living bodies... devoured by computer bugs?! Isn't that such a marvelous idea!" laughed the Dark Master as he ran out into the grass and vanished.

Owen opened one eye and tried to stand. "Nanites? Oh no..." he said softly.

"Owen! How are you?!" cried Matt.

"My wound's... thier gone!" cried Owen.

"I healed you. It took a while, but you'll be fine." said Caspar.

"You guys... thank you all." said Owen standing up.

"So what's the plan?" asked Caspar.

"The nanites... they are in the data scape. We need the mirror." said Lucy.

"Horrors!" cried Morso, who was running to the hideout with Hartley and the Groke.

"What happened?" asked Matt as the three friends caught thier breath.

"The Dark Master came. He shattered our mirror! At this rate, it will take hours to fix!" cried Hartley.

"And time is something we don't have!" cried Lucy.

"The machine at your Dad's old lab. We have to use it after all!" said Matt.

"I'll call the others. We need everyone's help on this one!" cried Owen as he pulled his phone.


	35. Chapter 35

Owen was typing furiously at the large keyboard the kids found in the hidden lab. It took them a while, but they managed to get there using Soo's powerful new truck that he himself built.

"Mr. Soos, you know how to unlock computers right? Please help me." begged Owen.

"Sure thing little man." said Soos as he cheerfully pressed a few keys, managing to open up into the mainframe.

"So this thing was built by your father?" asked Melody, looking at a large machine that looked eerily similar to the one the Pines had hidden in their hidden basement.

"Yes. My father knew so much about robotics. If only he were here." said Lucy.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ethan.

"We go in there, and kick some Nanite butt. I got the weapons for you all." said Caspar, handing everyone their designated weapons.

For both Matt and Ethan, they were given blue and green lazer swords, kind of like a little movie that took place in a galaxy far far away, and Lucy was given her double guns.

Shinji had a long and elegant katana while Tyrone and Destiny had rifles and grenades.

"Is all this necessary?" asked Destiny.

"These are nanites! Monsters that can eat you!" cried Caspar.

"Then we shouldn't bring the kids into this!" cried Destiny.

"I agree. It's far too dangerous." said Melody.

"They kids can stay here and guard Soos and Owen while they work on the computers." said Tyrone.

"Sounds like a mighty good plan kid!" said Soos.

"Be careful out there." said Owen as he pressed the button to open up the portal. A large blue light appeared and Tyrone and Destiny were now ready.

"This is so crazy." said Destiny.

"I know. This is our world after all." said Tyrone as he was walking towards the light beam.

"Wait a sec!" cried Matt. Tyrone turned around and Matt hugged him tightly.

"You better come back in one piece. If you die, my ghost in the future will obliterate you!" said Matt.

Tyrone got on one knee and kissed his little brother on the forhead. "That won't happen. I'll come back with Destiny. Nothing will go wrong. I promise." said Tyrone.

"I love you." said Matt. The boys embraced and they couldn't let go of each other for a good while.

"I'm sorry to break it up guys, but the nanites are on their way!" cried Owen.

"Snap! Let's get em!" cried Tyrone.

"Pretend this is a video game. But the difference... I lose... I die..." said Destiny talking to herself.

"Relax. I'm here for you." said Tyrone.

"Matt was right. If one of us dies... we will haunt eachother." said Destiny.

"Your jokes was so macabre." said Tyrone.

"You did this to me you know. And the town." said Destiny smiling widely. She was both happy and afraid at the same time. Tyrone held her hand and they both went into the portal.

The kids stood by eachother, watching the old place.

"Be on your guard guys. I think he's watching us." said Matt.

"You bet he is." said Lucy.

"I got my rifle." said Melody.

"Since when did you become a badass Mom?" asked Ethan.

"I always was. Sort of." said Melody chuckling.

Just then, they heard two dreaded words they knew they were going to hear anytime soon.

"Peace and Profit."

The kids looked ahead and the Dark Master himself appeared by pushing the doors wide open. And behind him were drones, with razor blades sticking out!

"I ran out of good money to put lazers on the drones. But Razor Blades are just as powerful as a sting from a lazer. Peace and Profit!" declared the Dark Master as the Drones flew into the base.

"Oh no!" cried Owen, who was still typing away codes.

"I think we can run for it!" cried Soos.

"But Mr. Soos. Tyrone and Destiny are going to need backup. I'v hacked into the security and I'm sending lazers to help them out against the Nanites." said Owen.

Ethan and Matt ingnited their swords and began to hit the drones while Lucy used her guns to fire at them. Melody shot a few with her rifle while Shinji used his katana well.

"I'm been studing Kendo for a long time! I know how to swing one sword and cut things to ribbons!" cried Shinji.

"It's true. He tore up my closet once." said Lucy shrugging as she continued to shoot.

The Dark Master laughed as the kids fought long and hard against the monstrosities. "You will never win! I won't allow you to get in the way!"

"Think again." said a deep voice. The Dark Master turned around only to be punched in the face by the Mothman.

"So, you decided to finally be part of the action?! Come at me! I'll swat you to death BUG!" cried the Dark Master.

"Come at me son!" cried the Mothman.

The Dark Master pulled out two long black swords and began to attack the Mothman.

Ethan saw and quickly made his way to help him. "No. This is my duty. You help your friends." said the Mothman.

Ethan nodded and backed away while the Mothman used his powers to attack the Dark Master.

* * *

Meanwhile in the computer, Tyrone and Destiny were running towards neon green blocks and towers and the Nanites appeared. They had the appearance of giant Coucroaches with long legs and terrifying large eyes that burned into your soul.

"Ugly!" cried Destiny.

"Let's get em!" said Tyrone as he shot his twin rifles at the monsters. Destiny too and they kept firing, killing a few Nanites on the way. Just then, they all stood down and a familar face appeared before them.

"Tyrone! Destiny! My bitches!" cried Devin who was standing on top of a Nanite.

"Huckleberry." said Destiny, using his real name to spit him.

"It's DEVIN!" he cried.

"It's over Devin! The Nanites won't come this way." said Tyrone.

"I beg to differ! Once these little babies are released into town, they will then go around the world, giving he dark master a headstart on world domination!" said Devin.

"What do you get out of all this?" asked Destiny angrily.

"Money, sex, and power." replied Devin.

"What man wants." scoffed Tyrone and then he continued. "That's what I call the stupidity of man."

"That's what I call victory!" cried Devin.

Tyrone shot the Nanite Devin was on top of, and the creature fell, making Devin fall on the ground. Upon seeing this, the other nanites got closer and saw Devin helpless on the ground.

"Nanites, Kill!" cried Devin. They didn't listen. Instead, they all got to Devin and to his horror, he then realized they were looking at him.

"No! Get the town. Not me! The town! Stupid animals!" cried Devin. The Nanites then opened their mouths wide and ... Devin was no more.

Destiny covered her eyes as she heard Devin's ghastly screams. "He asked for this. He wanted this. And he got it." said Destiny shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry Destiny." said Tyrone.

"Don't be. Devin chose this path a long time ago. He already died the moment he followed that terrible man." said Destiny as she fired at the Nanites, killing them. Tyrone also fired, killing them all. Within minutes, the Nanites and Devin were now gone for good.

* * *

The Dark Master's drones were also falling to the ground, but he kept fighting the Mothman.

"You have no idea how much I hate you and your Mystery Children!" cried out the Dark Master. He then watched as Tyrone and Destiny emerged from the portal, looking at the Dark Master with anger. Destiny grabbed her rifle and shot the Dark Master on the knee.

"That one was for Lucy." she said angrily.

"You Mother F*! You will all pay! I will see you all in Hell you hear. IN HELL!" cried the Dark Master as he opened a portal and vanished.

"Where's my Uncle!" cried Caspar.

"Your UNCLE! HE DEAD!" cried the Dark Master.

"Come back here coward!" cried Caspar as he flew towards the Dark Master and punched him in the face, sending him into the portal closing it.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Matt ran towards Tyrone and Destiny to hug them.

"Thank God your safe." said Destiny as she kissed Matt on the cheeks.

Ethan ran up to his parents and hugged them both while Lucy and Shinji hugged eachother.

"My baby brother, you fought well." said Lucy.

"You weren't so bad yourself." said Shinji.

"Are you alright Mothman?" asked Caspar.

"I'm fine. But your Uncle..." said the Mothman.

"I know my Uncle. He might have escaped. He's both my brother and Uncle. I know him. He always finds a way to get out." said Caspar.

"Everyone did a wonderful job. Thank you all." said the Mothman.

Everyone in the room ran up to eachother and hugged. Matt and Lucy gave eachother a glance and they smiled.

"I don't understand human affection. But this is so cozy and warm." said Caspar.

"It was thier devotion to eachother that won this fight. The Dark Master got away, but I doubt he'll be starting trouble any time soon. His plan failed. It will take him a good long time until he comes up with something new." said the Mothman.

"But until then, we'll be ready for him." said Caspar.


	36. Chapter 36: The Final Chapter!

Two weeks have passed and there was no sign of the Dark Master. And things were very tranquil. Ethan and the Mothman have spoken to eachother more often and it was decided that he would train Ethan on how to harness his newfound Moth powers, which were still a mystery to the boy. Shinji took up the mantle on showing Owen some Kendo and self defense with a sword. Owen thought it was high time to learn all this in case of the next attack. And he was very happy to have such good and loyal friends. He felt blessed indeed. Meanwhile, Soos and Melody reopened the shack, putting in some new oddities and they both upgraded the hideout of the Mystery Bros into that of an actual secret lair, packed with newer bean chairs, better computers and a place for them to call home in a way. Lucy on the other hand was very satisfied to have learned more about her father and she dedicated her time on studying robotics like he did, hoping that someday she will take the mantle her father left for her in life. Tyrone and Destiny on the other hand decided to take the leap of moving in together. Of course, in the Shack. Where else. Soos and Melody were happy to open their doors to Destiny who was pretty much already a part of the family they now had. As for Matt, he wanted to do something special for Lucy.

"You look very handsome." said Destiny as she fixed Matt's bandanna. He wore a sleevless blue and white shirt with Dipper's blue pine tree on the center and he had a sweat band on.

"Why am I wearing this get up again?" asked Matt.

"Lucy was wearing one before she got to her workout." said Destiny with a wink.

"Besides, chics like a guy who shows some... muscle." said Tyrone as he put on some cologne on Matt.

"So where are you going to meet her?" asked Destiny.

"By the fountain... next to the hiking trail." said Matt.

"Well don't stand here talking to us. Go and talk with her." said Tyrone with a smile as he patted Matt's head.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the fountain, looking at her phone. She recieved texts from Matt and she wondered where he was.

"Sorry I'm late. I was getting ready." said Matt as he appeared. Lucy was indeed wearing her dark pinkish tank top with purple sweat pants and she too was wearing a sweat band.

"Hey there!" said Lucy.

"You know, you look really good in that suit." said Matt, blushing through his cheeks.

"Oh thank you. I wanted to look fresh for my Zumba class." said Lucy. She then looked at Matt from head to toe and smiled as she got a little close.

"And I especially like your muscles. Have you been working out lately?" she asked.

"Well sort of. You know... eversince the fight, I've been trying to improve myself. I'm not vain or anything. It's decipline." said Matt.

"No need to be shy Matt. In fact, I want to thank you. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I'm so in debt with everyone, but most of all, I feel grateful to have you in my life. Thank you for standing up against the Dark Master. It means a lot that you look after me.." said Lucy.

Matt nodded. "That's what friends are for." said Matt.

"Mind if I give you a gift. I have something special for you." said Lucy as she gazed into Matt's eyes.

"Sure. I'll always be there for you no matter what." said Matt as he gazed in return, getting closer to Lucy.

"I want to be more than your friend. I want to give you my love." said Lucy.

"Oh Lucy. I want to give you my love too." said Matt.

And with that, both Matt and Lucy embraced eachother and they both shared a kiss.

"Lucy, te amo." said Matt.

"I love you too." Lucy replied. They then kissed again, a little longer this time around. They both looked into eachothers eyes passionately. They were so in love. They stayed there with eachother while doves flew around them and petals from trees began to fall on them. This was like a fairy tale come true.

Unbeknowist to them, Ethan watched from behind a bush. At first, he was happy for them, but deep down he discovered a feeling that he had for a very long time. He walked away from the scene and went back into the shack. He felt as if an old wound had opened up. But why was he feeling this way. As he made his way up stairs to his bedroom, waiting for him there on his bed was the Dark Master himself.

Ethan was about to scream until the Dark Master held out his hand.

"Scream, and I will curse your father and mother. I have that kind of power." he said wickedly.

"What do you want." whispered Ethan.

"I know what is going on. You felt an arrow pierce through your heart. Let us be honest with eachother. You envy Matt deep down." he said.

"Lies." said Ethan.

"You know it to be true." said the Dark Master as he pulled a small cigarrete from his pocket.

"I'll make the smell go away, don't worry. Now child, since your heart has been torn in two, what will happen now I wonder." he said.

"Don't you dare hurt them." said Ethan.

"I won't do a thing. Not now. But I came because I sense the Mothman's power flowing through you. Beware boy. He's just as despicable as I am. And he will deprive you of what you truly want... true love and affection." said the Dark Master.

Ethan walked up against the door he shut behind. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I know that look in your eyes. You felt anger seeing Matt and Lucy in love did you? I don't blame you. He's far more exotic and better looking than you. And Lucy... she's very shallow." said the Dark Master. Ethan didn't do a thing. He just stood there, watching the dangerous man as he walked up against him.

"Consider this a warning boy. How long until you realize you have all the power in the world? Will you become a lonely Mothman with no family? Or a simple everyday boy who will eventually grow up and go to college and perhaps someday have a family? But that will take years and... love takes time to find." said the Dark Master.

"Get out." said Ethan with tears running up his eyes.

"Alright. I'll be gone. Until next time... Mothboy." he said with a sinister laugh and vanished, leaving Ethan cry on the floor, embracing himself.

Then his eyes glowed red again. And once again he saw a new vision. A very bad one. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I won't let that happen. I love my friends and my family. I won't let those things happen!" said Ethan as he stood up with his thoughts.

"I promise everyone. I will protect all of you."


End file.
